A Dimensional Convergence
by Blueghast900
Summary: When four teenagers from Earth end up on Remnant, They manage to affect the flow of events in both positive and negative ways.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey everyone, Blueghast900 here, back with another story. As is common for Fanfictions, I own no creative properties other than some OCs, unless stated otherwise**

Deserts of Vacuo

Middle of the night, unknown date

A bright light and sudden crash occurred in the sands of the desert, resulting in a cloud of sand large enough to obscure vision for at least a mile in each direction. However, when the dust settled back to a resting state, the cause was shown in a crater in the sand. Four teenagers of roughly 15 years of age lay at the bottom, each miraculously unharmed from their landing, who lay unconscious until one of them, a male of average height with black hair reaching his upper back sat up and mumbled to himself groggily.

"What the hell did I do last night, and why am I in Nevada?" His musings awoke the more rotund male next to him, who spoke next.

"Colys, what the hell happened? Why are we not at our own homes, in our beds?"

"Nuada, I have ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA!" the now named Colys shouted out, waking the other two nearby.

"Colys. Shut the hell up, some of us are trying to sleep." A brunette male responded, before, bolting up in surprise. "COLYS?!"

"RHYDWYN?! Why are we in a desert, exactly? And why is your Girlfriend here with us? Any Ideas?" The Raven haired male inquired of his friend of the final member of their group, a female also with raven colored hair, but with sky-blue highlights.

"Um, guys? Look at the moon." The aforementioned female stated, prompting the other three to direct their gaze upward, which resulted in their eyes widening in shock.

"WHY THE HELL IS THE MOON BROKEN?!" the three males shouted out in shock, Rhydwyn pacing in a panic.

"No no no no no, this doesn't make any sense. The moon being shattered would cause not only disastrous effects on the tides, but would cause a possible global extinction if any pieces struck the earth, and would eventually reform a sphere due to its own gravity. It wouldn't remain as is unless this was a recent occurrence, which seems like the most possible scenario. The only things that don't add up are the lack of debris, our position, and the sudden desertification of the surrounding area." The dirty-blonde rambled on but was blocked out by the other three.

"Rhydwyn. Calm down. The moon's condition seems to odd to be a sudden occurrence. This desert also is odd in that our hometown is not in an area with easy desertification. In my eyes, all signs point to a sudden movement of the four of us to a potential alternate dimension, one where either no one else inhabits Earth, or the only difference is the moon's state. If I were a betting man, I'd put my money on the later scenario, and not Rhydwyn's. Just me though." Colys spoke in a manner that suggests he knew what he was talking about.

"Colys, what does this mean for our families? They have no idea that we are in this so-called alternate dimension, or that we are even alive." Nuada inquired.

"It's their problem for now. Meanwhile, I think we need to locate a settlement before sunrise when this place gets scorching hot. Anyone with me?" Colys responded.

"Might as well, seeing as we have no other real options." Nuada agreed.

"I guess, we have no better options." Rhydwyn said with evident regret.

"If Rhydwyn's going, I will too." Sinikka stated.

"So it's settled. Let's go." Colys started, taking the unofficial lead. With that statement, they walked off in a random direction, not knowing they were being followed by a pair of older males sent to investigate their crash site…

Three days later…

"Colys, have I already told you this was a terrible Idea?" Rhydwyn complained to the noirette ahead of him, who responded in kind.

"5 times in the past hour, Rhydwyn. And yes, I know."

"Guys, I think someone or something might be following us." Nuada stated to the bickering duo and female of their group.

"Psh, yeah right. We haven't seen any civilization of any form in the past three days we have been in this god-forsaken desert. If two, I don't know, men of seeming authority, one with Lilac Eyes, appeared right here, right now, I'd believe you." Colys stated with a seemingly satisfied expression-

"Be careful what you wish for, Kid." Which dropped upon hearing that from behind himself. Upon turning around, he saw, as he described, two men of seeming authority, one with said Lilac eyes. The Violet eyed male was taller than his red-eyed counterpart, with sandy blonde hair. His supposed partner had pitch black hair with the bangs hanging over his eyes. The blonde was clothed in what could be only described as a barbarian style of armor, featuring a single pauldron on his right arm, and for unknown reasons a red bandana around his left bicep. The brunette wore formal clothes, with the only oddity being the tattered red cloak adorned on his back.

"Colys. What. The hell. Did you. Do?" His group inquired of him, with odd looks towards the newcomers.

"Honestly? No Idea. But, this does confirm my theory of us not being the only humans on this planet." he responded in kind.

"So, anyone going to clue us in here on what you Kiddos were doing in the desert in the MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT?" The Blonde inquired of the four.

"We have no Idea, we just woke up there after sleeping for God knows how long, waking up and then walking for three days to try and find any form of civilization. That plan _clearly_ didn't work out." Rhydwyn responded, glancing at the de-facto leader while saying that.

"Not my fault this desert is huge. I thought we were closer to a town than this. Also, who the hell are you two? I feel that knowing the name of the people that will, at the very least, assist us would be appropriate." Colys inquired.

"If you are _so_ interested in us, I may as well tell you our names, so long as you extend the same courtesy?" The odd eyed male inquired.

"Seems like a deal. My name is Colys Duran, the Hardass over there is Rhydwyn Jedan, his 'girlfriend' is Sinikka Ortis, and my pal off to the side is Nuada Hurdanis. Your turn." Colys replied to the man.

"Name's Taiyang Xiao Long, and this drunkard is Qrow Branwen. We are known as Huntsman." The now names Taiyang said with a hint of pride at the end.

"So, you hunt animals for sport? Neat." At that, the two older males face faulted and had looks of shock.

"Did you hit your head or somethin' kid? Huntsmen are known for hunting creatures of the Grimm, not animals. You're thinking of hunt _er_ s." Qrow responded.

"Grim? Isn't that an adjective, not location or place? Rhydwyn inquired.

"Not grim, Grimm. Two M's. They're demons that _look_ like animals, but tend to be black with glowing yellow eyes, Bone masks, and bone plate armor." The sharply dressed male explained.

"Yep. No idea what those are. Seems you're right, Colys." Rhydwyn stated, confirming Colys' theory.

"TOLD YOU!" the aforementioned noirette shouted out.

"At any rate, our quality of life may very well soon decay if we were to remain in this desert longer than needed, and I believe that it isn't beyond your capabilities to assist us in that, correct?" Rhydwyn queried of the self-proclaimed Huntsmen.

"Well, we may need to bring you in for questioning about your, ahem, _entry_. What even was the explosion and that crater?" Qrow replied.

"I know of the Crater, but explosions? None of us even have access to anything that could cause them. Right, _Colys_?" Nuada grilled.

"Oh come on man, that was ONE TIME in sixth grade, and you have to admit it was pretty funny." The insulted male whined out to his friend

"Anyways, as Nuada Asked, What. Explosion?" Sinikka probed the two of their supposed entrance.

"Reports from the Shade Academy had shown a large scale explosion and Mile long dust cloud, with the epicenter being where you four started your journey. Now I believe a possible explanation is required." Taiyang ordered more than asked this time.

"Like we said, we have no idea about any explosions. Most likely scenario is that whatever force which prompted our entry involved some sort of capsule or large energy force that resulted in the aforementioned explosion. I suppose we may need to be detained for an amount of time to ensure that we aren't a 'threat' as most governments might deem us?" Colys analyzed.

"What, no! Even I can see that you four _Children_ are no threat. Hell, you don't even have your Aura unlocked. In fact, your existence will have minimal effect on the overall workings of the government." The blonde male stated, his question sated.

"That still doesn't help with our current situation in the middle of a desert. I figured a transport of some form would be made available to us, but it's fine. You must at least know of the fastest route to a settlement, correct?" Colys somewhat insulted yet there was a hint of worry in his voice.

"What made you think we didn't have a transport available?" Taiyang jokingly questioned as he pulled out a device similar in shape to a phone, but with a clear screen. "Yes, we need a Bullhead at our current location. Any ETA? 15 minutes? Alright, see you back on Patch."

"Bullhead?" The four teenagers questioned while staring at each other.

"You really were raised under a rock or something it seems. A Bullhead is one of the fastest methods of transport in Remnant. It's a VTOL type aircraft and is capable of carrying thousands of kilograms in weights. Ringing any bells?" Qrow asked with a bit of a disbelieving look towards the four. "Whatever. Soon enough you'll see one for yourselves. Maybe then your memory will begin to rear its head."

As the male said that, their transport did arrive just to prove him right, and while it did look familiar to the four, they still thought that "Bullhead" was a stupid name.

"Well kids, get on. We have a long flight ahead of us, as this baby was stopped in a nearby town. Word of advice, try not to throw up." Taiyang said as he walked on first, followed by Qrow.

Three hours later

"Why did you have to get it on my shoes? You know how hard it is to get vomit out of these. They're oddly absorbent." Colys complained to Nuada as they got off their flight onto Patch.

"It's not my fault I have difficulty dealing with my Motion Sickness. It's a common problem." The Rotund man reputed to his friend.

"Name one more person who suffers from it besides yourself." Colys deadpanned.

"Hey, no Fair! We just got here! NONE of us know anyone other than the two who just assisted us." The Brunette Complained.

"Fine. Let me know when you meet someone who suffers Motion Sickness as severely as you."

"Quit it you two! We just got here, we don't need you two to start bickering like an old married couple." Rhydwyn groaned out to his friends.

"He started it." Both proclaimed simultaneously, pointing at each other.

"Does it matter? Just forget about your argument. There are probably some cleaners or something around here that you could use to fix that." Rhydwyn griped out.

"It just occurred to me that you four have no place to stay while here, and while I'm sure you would be alright staying in the wilderness, you would appreciate a roof over your head, correct? I can accommodate you, so long as you do something for me." Taiyang said from behind them, somewhat intriguing the four.

"And what would that something be?" Colys inquired, speaking for his group.

"For you four to attend the school that I am a professor at, and preferably become Huntsmen, and in Sinikka's case, a Huntress." The Blonde quickly answered, confusing the four as to why.

"How does that help you out, exactly? I know the line of work is respectable, but why have us attend this academy for an amount of time that we do not know of, and risk our lives? I assume that it would lessen your workload as a Huntsman, but it will temporarily increase your workload as a teacher. Risk for reward, perhaps?" Colys questioned.

"You're correct in your assumption, and to answer your question to the length of time here? The minimum for you at your current age would be two years, but we'll need to compact two extra years of learning in, so you will also be taught during weekends and most breaks, with some exceptions. Now, are you prepared? For these next two years will NOT be easy, but it will be worth it in due time." Taiyang asked seriously, yet if one paid attention, they would see the hint of a smile forming on his face.

"Taiyang Xiao Long, you have yourself a deal. I Colys Q. Duran agree to your terms. I know I can't speak for the rest of my friends, but I feel they feel the same, correct?" The De-Facto leader responded.

"I have no other true options. I might as well come along." Rhydwyn stated next.

"Someone has to keep the self-proclaimed "Prankster King" in check." Nuada replied, earning a glare from Colys.

"Why would I abandon my boyfriend now of all times?" Sinikka retorted.

"Good. Prepare yourself for the next two years of work, blood sweat and tears!" Taiyang exclaimed aloud, earning some shocked stares from bystanders.

 **AN: Welcome to the First Chapter of** **A Dimensional Convergence** **, a project I decided on after a dream of sorts. The next chapter of two will be heavily time skip filled, due to the nature of the content. I, of course, won't have a set of chapters that would cover the ENTIRE two years of education these four will receive, but it will have important points, such as the creation of their weapons, the unlocking of their semblances, and other periods of times such as those. As always, Read, Rate, Review, and Favorite. Blueghast900 Signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Last Time:_

" _Taiyang Xiao Long, you have yourself a deal. I Colys Q. Duran agree to your terms. I know I can't speak for the rest of my friends, but I feel they feel the same, correct?" The De-Facto leader responded._

" _I have no other true options. I might as well come along." Rhydwyn stated next._

" _Someone has to keep the self-proclaimed "Prankster King" in check." Nuada replied, earning a glare from Colys._

" _Why would I abandon my boyfriend now of all times?" Sinikka retorted._

" _Good. Prepare yourself for the next two years of work, blood sweat and tears!" Taiyang exclaimed aloud, earning some shocked stares from bystanders._

 _Now:_

A Cabin in the Woods, Isle of Patch; Vale

A Few Hours Later…

"Dad, who are these four?" A girl 13 years of age that with reddish black hair and oddly silver eyes asked of Taiyang as he brought in our intrepid adventurers to his humble abode.

"Ruby, these four are Colys Duran, Rhydwyn Jedan, Sinikka Ortis, and Nuada Hurdanis. They will be staying with us for the next 2 years, and will be attending Signal Academy with you and your sister." The blonde responded to his daughter who looked nothing like him while pointing to each of the four as he mentioned their names.

"She must take her traits from her mother, whoever that is." Colys whispered to Rhydwyn, who nodded in confirmation.

"Hmm. I agree. She neither looks nor acts like Taiyang."

"Hey, Tai! Where are our rooms anyway? Or are we going to sleep on the couch? It will work, but I hope you have a few. I mean, we don't have any luggage at least." Nuada inquired of their host.

"Ah yes, right this way you four." Was the only response they got as the male led them into a living room style area with enough areas to accommodate them for sleeping.

"Hey, quick question? You have any animals?" Colys inquired when he smelled an oddly familiar scent, one only belonging to-

"Yeah, we have a Corgi. His name is Zwei, the adorable little thing he is!" Taiyang stated with an odd amount of what is known as 'baby talk' at the end.

"Hmm, a Corgi? Neat choice. Back home I have a Husky/Golden Retriever Mix. She's a nice dog. Kind of lazy though." Colys stated with some curiosity creeping into his voice.

"Well, then you and Zwei should get along just fine if you have past experience with canines." Taiyang responded soundly.

"Guys, this was a good decision on all our parts. We get a roof, food, education, and even a dog around. What more could we need?" Colys stated as he flopped onto the couch with a sigh and almost immediately fell asleep.

"Sooo, who wants to draw on his face?" Nuada asked as he pulled a sharpie out of nowhere.

"Nuada. No. We all know what happens when you attempt to prank the prankster king. Remember the Shaving Cream Incident of Classroom B6?" Rhydwyn reminded the Rotund male.

"Oh god, you're right. This would have ended terribly for ANY of us if I tried it. Now if we got one of the original residents to do it…" Nuada mused to himself after his panic attack.

"No." Colys said while sitting straight up, glaring at Nuada, more specifically the Permanent Marker in his hand.

"H-h-hey Colys. How ya doin' there, buddy?" Nuada nervously asked of the seemingly enraged male.

"Nuada, DON'T even try it." The Black haired male said, his hair shadowing his eyes from sight.

"You got it, friend." The addressed man got out despite his fear.

"Good!" Was all they got out of Colys before he went back to sleep.

"Well, we might as well follow our 'leader's' example and sleep as well. We have a long two years ahead of us, so we might as well start things off right." Rhydwyn told his other friends, as they all went to sleep for the night.

The Next Day…

"Man, I slept GREAT last night. How about you three?" Colys yawned out, as he stared at his friends, all with bags under their eyes.

"Colys. You snore. Loudly. I'm surprised it didn't wake you up. Considering the rest of your personality, I shouldn't be too surprised." Rhydwyn complained to the male. While they had their conversation, the rest of the household was also stirring.

"Hey dad, what happened to the the all the mil-" A blonde teen with Lilac Eyes rubbing the sleep out of her eyes inquired as she stopped mid sentence, seeing the four, to her, strangers.

"Huh, there ARE other inhabitants besides Taiyang and Ruby." Nuada bluntly stated as the rest of the group gave him a deadpan stare.

"Oh really? I couldn't tell." Colys sarcastically replied.

"Any idea why she's remaining so quiet? Most people would begin yelling out at 4 strange people such as ourselves in their living room." Sinikka inquired.

"Yeah. Hey? You okay there?" Rhydwyn asked of the oddly stunned female.

"DAD!" The female yelled out, causing Taiyang to come into the room in a panicked rush.

"What is it Yang? Oh, just our guests. Morning!" The blonde said in a bit of a rush, while Yang just walked out, grumbling something about good for nothing parents.

"Oh, Hey Tai. You could have told us of any other Household members last night." Colys remarked with an annoyed yet deadpan look on his face.

"I forgot?" The aforementioned male used as an excuse, which none of the others believed.

"BULLSHIT! Even I know that someone forgetting their own children makes little sense, regardless of their forgetful nature!" Rhydwyn yelled out, earning an indignant cry from Colys off to the side.

"Fine. I thoughtitwouldbeagoodprankonyouafterhearingaboutColys'prankingnature." The accused male said at a fast pace, yet the four guests understood it perfectly.

"That is a terrible prank. Even Nuada can tell that, and he is a horrid prankster." Colys deadpanned, with Nuada giving an impassive shrug at the insult. "Just be prepared for a TRUE prank in your future, my dude."

"Duly noted. Now then, how about we go on a tour of the facilities you will be in for your schooling the next two years?" The threatened male inquired of the four, who nodded in the affirmative. "Let's get it underway then."

Outside Signal Academy, 3 hours later…

"Well, that just about covers the tour of the grounds. I suggest you get to being prepared for tomorrow, as that's when you truly begin your schooling here." Taiyang announced, with the four behind him, on their knees panting.

"How do you move so FAST!" The resident Prankster managed to wheeze out.

"Trade secret, young one. Trade. Secret." The questioned professor answered, earning a glare from Colys.

"You better be prepared for me, Old Man." Colys threatened, getting a surprised look from the blonde.

"OLD?! I'm only 43, Kid!" The offended man yelled at the self-proclaimed King of Pranks.

"Works every time." Colys muttered under his breath just to spite him.

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter in A Dimensional Convergence! Next Chapter will finally start a series of Time-Skips, starting with the building of their weapons, and also involving the introduction (Or Reintroduction for some who have read the story I Co-authored/Beta'd) of a Certain Team of OCs that will serve as the JNPR to our main team's RWBY. As always, Read, Rate, Review, and Favorite. Blueghast900, Signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Last Time:_

" _How do you move so FAST!" The resident Prankster managed to wheeze out._

" _Trade secret, young one. Trade. Secret." The questioned professor answered, earning a glare from Colys._

" _You better be prepared for me, Old Man." Colys threatened, getting a surprised look from the blonde._

" _OLD?! I'm only 43, Kid!" The offended man yelled at the self-proclaimed King of Pranks._

" _Works every time." Colys muttered under his breath just to spite him._

 _Now:_

Signal Academy, Blacksmith/Weapon Making Room

Four Months Later…

"Okay you four, you'll be building your weapons today! I don't want any complaining or comments on the quality of them either! Now GET TO WORKING!" Stated the Shop teacher, known as Ivor Alan, a blonde male taller than most, with striking blue eyes.

"Yes Professor!" was the unanimous reply of the four as they scurried off to their workstations to finish their weaponry. Colys had a set of gauntlets that had a hatch open on the back, revealing wiring to inset a dust crystal for power, along with wiring leading to the knuckles of the fingers so as to produce a spark. Along the wrists was a set of dust sprayers, loaded with powdered burn dust so as to be used as an impromptu flame thrower. The pointer and middle fingers as well as the thumb were made of a material known as "Ignition Cloth" which can be used to produce a small flame that can therefore light the emitted dust for explosions. With Rhydwyn, he had the basic frame for a laser spear, designed to look more forest-like in its design. The spear head is green, with a flower like adornment on a bend in the blade, along with some leaf-like plates where the blade and shaft meet. On the opposite end of the shaft is a small hook, used for tripping enemies among other things. The shaft itself is painted and molded to look like a rich mahogany despite it being made from steel. At the end of the shaft, near the blade, is a panel that can be opened to insert a thunder Dust Crystal so as to make it's laser function available for use, and is activated at the push of a button on the grip of the shaft. Sinikka was building a basic weapon, consisting of combining a Blade and Pistol, being a simple Gun-Blade. Nuada, however, was working on a War Hammer, with a gun barrel at the top where the Hammer's head and shaft connected, as the Head served as a container for powdered burn dust so as to make it possible to be used as a flame thrower much like Colys' Gauntlets.

"Alright you four, present your weapons, along with the required informational sheet on their usage to me, and I will grade them based on the level of intelligence in terms of the information provided on their usage presented on the sheet." Professor Alan practically ordered of the four, with them bringing the requested material forward to their teacher, earning a look of approval from him in terms of the weapon designs.

"Good work. I will have your grades available next week. You are now dismissed." The oddly calm professor told them, as they walked out of the room to their next assigned summer class, however Nuada and Colys hung back a bit as they discussed their weaponry.

"I swear, if my Flame-Spark Gauntlets aren't deemed 'creative' I'll be surprised at the fact, same with Armageddon. How long did it take for you to think up that design anyway, Nuada?" Cloys somewhat rambled on, inquiring his friend of the War Hammer.

"Around a week or two, and another week to figure out the Flamethrower Function." The rotund male responded to the question, when he suddenly grimaced at the appearance of another male. Said male was a tad bit over average height, with shoulder length platinum blonde hair, teal eyes, and a dark skin tone, considerably so when compared to Colys' pale skin.

"Dredark." Nuada growled out at the Dark skinned male, now named Dredark. "Why are YOU here during the weekend. In the summer."

"I could ask the same of you four. Oh wait, that's right. You're the 'special' kids, and have to cram four years of work in two years time. How could I forget a detail like that?" Was the response of the Dark skinned male, that was also two years their senior, graduating the next year.

"Don't you have a game or something to practice for?" Colys sneered at the smirking male that always got on his nerves regardless of the situation.

"Practice? Who says I need practice? _Everyone_ knows I'm the best basketballer at Signal. Why would _I_ need to practice for a mere exhibition game?" The athlete responded to the two who were getting more irritated by the second. "And don't _you_ have a weapon to build or something kid? I always see you tinkering around with those gauntlets of yours."

"I turned them into Professor Alan as we were assigned to by him." The "kid" responded with an increased edge to his tone.

"Whatever. How about you, tubby? Don't you have a bag of chips to eat or something?" That was the last straw. Something in Nuada snapped, as all of a sudden his arm increased in mass, and lashed out at the man, embedding him into a wall.

"NO ONE! CALLS ME! FAT!" The now enraged brunette yelled out as he charged the man, knocking him unconscious in seconds. However, by that time he had calmed down, and the events caught up to him quite quickly.

"Nuada, I think you just unlocked your semblance my dude." Colys stated with an astonished look on his face at his friend's now unlocked ability.

"Guess so. Now we need a name for it. We should test its full range of abilities first so as to know how it works." Nuada stated with a tone of finality.

"We can do that in combat class, taught by Qrow. My question is how that old drunkard got his position." Colys stated aloud, earning a slight, albeit non-threatening, glare from Nuada.

" _Colys~ You better not be insulting professor Branwen._ " Nuada trilled out in a creepy, childlike voice.

"Jeez man, no need to get on my case. We both know it's true. Now come on, we're gonna be late to history with Professor Albrecht." Colys whined out with a slight hint of fear in his voice as they rushed to catch up with their friends in order to make it to said class.

Signal Academy, Combat Class Training Fields

Three months later…

"Class, today we will be working either on improving your semblance or unlocking it if you haven't already. Now, I need you to split into two groups, with those that have unlocked their semblances on the right and those without on the left." Qrow instructed his class, as he had planned out for that day. Nuada and Sinikka went off to the right, along with some others including another teen with pitch black hair and a huge ass sword. Colys, as well as Rhydwyn, still had yet to unlock their semblances despite constant stressful situations among other factors that normally cause the awakening of one's semblance. Turns out Sinikka was the first to unlock her's, rather than Nuada except it never came up in conversation. The four dubbed it "Cronos" due to it's ability to manipulate the perception of time on others. Back with Colys and Rhydwyn, they were approached by another teen with stark white hair wearing a hooded cloak and Aviators.

"So, you also haven't unlocked your semblances either? Sucks to be us. My friend Dakura over there managed to do it in a few hours. We named it "Darkness Maker" Based on his ability to form weaponry, limbs, or other miscellaneous objects out of seemingly nothing. However, they are always formed from pure darkness. I almost forgot to introduce myself. I'm Kaito Murabba." The now revealed Kaito said with no signs of being out of breath from how long he spoke.

"Nice to meet you, Kaito. I'm Rhydwyn Jedan and the 'Frost Emperor' over here is Colys Duran." Rhydwyn introduced while Colys was seemingly uncharacteristically quiet and cold to the newcomer.

"Colys, you going to say anything? You almost always have a quip or response of some sort when I say something?" The brunette said to his friend, who looked him dead in the eye with a serious look.

"Rhydwyn. We've been over this, I don't _like_ meeting new people if I don't need to, and I hate it when you call me 'Frost Emperor'. It sounds like a cheesy villain name." The normally boisterous male growled out to the male.

"Fine, no need to get so angry with me. I just thought you might want to make some connections outside our humble little group. Sorry about him, he's normally quite friendly, I just don't get what runs through his mind at times. The 'little group' I was referring to is myself, Colys, our friend Nuada and my girlfriend Sinikka. They over in the other group as they managed to unlock their semblances last summer." Rhydwyn informed their new accomplice, as professor Branwen came over to begin his instructions for their half of the class. Back with Nuada and Sinikka, they were approached by the black haired teen.

"So, you two a thing, or something?" The now somewhat uncomfortably close male asked, which startled the two, causing Nuada to immediately start denying the claim, until the other teen bursted out in laughter.

"Ha ha ha ha! You should have seen the looks on your faces! Anyway, name's Dakura Scarlet. I figured based on the level of familiarity that you two seem to have with each other that you are only recently met friends." The now named Dakura revealed, causing Nuada to join in the laughter, and responded to the other man.

"Nice joke man, you should have a contest with my Friend Colys to see who the better prankster is. I'm Nuada Hurdanis, and 'little miss quiet' next to me s Sinikka Ortis. I assume that the sword on your back is your weapon?" Nuada inquired, which resulted in Dakura to blank out for a second, but only the most astute eyes would have noticed.

"Yep, this baby right here, 'Shadowsteel', is a Claymore type Sword, and has the capability of being infused with differing types of dust when specially made Dust clips are placed into the holes on the blade, allowing the user, me, to combine effects or amplify them depending on the dust types used." Dakura responded, causing Nuada's eyes to slightly sparkle in fascination due to his slight weapon obsession.

"Cool, I have this baby," Nuada started, pulling Armageddon out and slamming one of its two ends on the ground, causing a small flame to emit from the pole going through the head. "Armageddon. She's a Warhammer-Incendiary Device Combo. Essentially, It is also a Flame Thrower. I would have made it more compact, but where's the fun in that?" Nuada stated, earning a sweatdrop on the back of Dakura's head.

"And what about you, Sinikka? What kind of weapon do you use?" Dakura inquired of his fellow Raven-head, who remained deadpan and pulled out the Gunblade.

"A Gunblade class weapon. It functions both as a short sword and .50 caliber Dust round revolver." Sinikka responded with minimal emotion, resulting in another sweatdrop from Dakura.

"Is she always like this?" The aforementioned male inquired of Nuada, who nodded in the Affirmative.

"Yeah, we thought that her being in close proximity to Colys would fix that but nope. At least not yet. Maybe in a few months." Nuada responded to the question. "So, what kind of semblance do you have my friend? I can enhance the size of my limbs and as I grow enraged, my strength grows. Sinikka can change the perception of time for others."

"I call mine 'Darkness Maker' as it allows me to form whatever I wish out of darkness." Dakura said, earning a supportive nod from Nuada.

"Nice, nice. So, what were we supposed to do again?" He asked his two accomplices, who face faulted at his question.

"We were assigned to use our semblances to the furthest we can, as I have been by making our conversation last only a few seconds through usage of 'Cronos'" Sinikka responded with a slight edge to her normally emotionless tone.

"Someone dislikes it when people are forgetful. So, Nuada, want to have a bit of a spar to see if we can improve our semblance usage in combat?" Dakura inquired of the other male.

"Your on Dakura! I hope your ready to lose though!" Nuada responded to the Crimson Eyed male.

"Funny. I was going to say the same thing!" Dakura retorted, getting into a fighting stance with his right foot positioned further forward than his left, while his right hand reached for his sword. Meanwhile Nuada put Armageddon resting on his shoulder and had a relatively relaxed stance, as he and Dakura flared their Aura.

 **AN: I feel like this is a good place to end this chapter, I hope you all are enjoying it so far! Dakura Scarlet is an OC from another story I co-authored (and still am co authoring), Erza's Brother. Kaito, as mentioned in Chapter 1 of EB belongs to myself, however Rage and I have dual ownership of the entirety of Team DARKER as we call the little group, and most of said team will make an appearance in future chapters. As always, Rate, Read, Review, and Favorite. Blueghast900, Signing off!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Last Time:_

" _Your on Dakura! I hope your ready to lose though!" Nuada responded to the Crimson Eyed male._

" _Funny. I was going to say the same thing!" Dakura retorted, getting into a fighting stance with his right foot positioned further forward than his left, while his right hand reached for his sword. Meanwhile Nuada put Armageddon resting on his shoulder and had a relatively relaxed stance, as he and Dakura flared their Aura._

 _Now:_

Signal Academy, Combat Training Fields

Dakura and Nuada stared each other down waiting for some form of signal to start their fight, which came in the form of a twig snapping off a nearby tree, prompting Dakura to fire off an arrow of darkness at Nuada, who immediately dodged to the right, and rushed at his adversary with Armageddon held above his head, which he proceeded to attempt to slam on to Dakura.

"It's Hammer Time!" The brunette yelled out despite missing when Dakura dodged by rolling left. Said noirette then proceeded to slash at Nuada who jumped backwards repeatedly until the assault ended, upon which he enlarged his arm and attempted to hit Dakura with a Right hook, however the red eyed male was not going to let that happen as he melded with his shadow and hit Nuada with a point blank blast while his arm was still out stretched, launching him forward. This attack left Dakura wide open for a flame blast from Armageddon however as he was engulfed in flames for a second, however Nuada ended the flames quickly for fear of charbroiling his opponent. His fears were unfounded however as Dakura was not even in the blast radius afterwards, and popped up behind Nuada with a small sphere of darkness in his hands.

"This is it! **Dark Lances!** " Dakura shouted out as the aforementioned attack slammed into Nuada, however it failed in its task of defeating him, leaving the cloaked male dumbfounded but open for an attack, which Nuada took by hitting him with a swing of his hammer, sending his Aura levels, if they were being measured, into the red levels while Nuada was in the lower ends of the yellow section.

"Wait a moment! I think that should be good enough for now, as I began to feel that last attack." Dakura shouted out to Nuada, who was preparing another flame blast, which resulted in a small burst of flame to pop out of the War Hammer.

"Alright, guess that's fine. Didn't realise I already did that much damage to you friend." The Hammer user stated as he placed Armageddon over his shoulder in a lazy fashion as if it weighed nothing, which is a complete Fallacy based on the amount of damage one hit managed to do to Dakura. Back over with Colys, their group of three was working on unlocking at least one of their semblances.

"Come on Kaito, there must be SOMETHING that could be the root of your semblance. Maybe you have a fondness for a specific hobby or something?" Rhydwyn inquired of the albino, who shrugged his shoulders in response.

"I mean, I DO enjoy collecting beetles. That's about it, though. What about you or captain frosty over there? Heh, captain frosty. Maybe his semblance is ice manipulation." The Sunglasses wearing teen joked, causing the target of said joke to perk up a bit in response.

"Hm, Ice Manipulation, huh? Either of you have any Ice Dust?" The suddenly more active male inquired of his companions, who responded in the negative. "Welp, I'll have to try that sometime later, unless…." Colys drifted off, looking in the direction of the cafeteria, gaining a mischievous glint to his eyes as he chuckled softly to himself as he snuck off in that direction to get some Ice from the freezers.

"Rhydwyn, you gonna stop him? From what I've heard someone is known around Signal for pulling off large scale pranks, and based on how he looked, I'd guess Colys is that guy." Kaito inquired of the brunette, who just shook his head.

"It's pointless. When 'ole Colys has a plan for a prank, none can truly stop him. Did you hear of the Jello Incident of Classroom J-5?" Rhydwyn inquired of Kaito, who shuddered in response

"Who didn't? They couldn't get the stains off the walls for three weeks. They never caught the perpetrator, did they?" The Albino asked of his current companion, who just sighed.

"They didn't because Colys is probably the best prankster Remnant has seen, somehow. Not even HE knows why, it just simply happened." Rhydwyn said with a shrug of his shoulders and a distant look in his eyes. As this was occurring, Colys came back with a few bags of partially melted ice.

"Well, time to try this out. What should I try to make though? Screw it, I'm making a statue of myself." Colys stated as the Ice in the bags began shifting a tad bit and forming slight blades, slicing the bags to shreds. The ice also had a bit of a black outline to it, as it began shifting into a slightly humanoid shape, but it stopped and with a stocky torso, short legs, and stubs for arms.

"That… does not look like me. Maybe I could use for Cannon fodder later on in battles though." The new Ice User stated as his creation fell apart as pieces of ice. "At any rate, it seems like class is nearing the end point. How about a friendly spar, Kaito?"

"Sure, It would relieve some stress and possibly enable me to unlock _my_ semblance. I believe utilizing your semblance, lest I unlock mine, should be prohibited?" The Albino inquired of his opponent, who nodded in response.

"Seems fair. I hope your ready for this, Kaito. Because the receiving end of the Flame-Spark Gauntlets is not a fun local." As Colys stated this, he activated the aforementioned weapons, which sparked with electricity on the knuckles and emitted a short burst of Burn Dust that was quickly ignited by a snap of the fingers. Kaito, meanwhile, reached behind his back and unsheathed a long sword in all meanings of the word. The sword was easily 8 feet in length, and had a single bladed edge which curved slightly backwards. Once the blade was out, Colys only gave it a passing glance as he settled into his boxer stance while his opponent pulled out a Dust crystal and inserted it into the bottom of his blades hilt, causing the sword to erupt in flames. Soon after, the two ran at each other, their Aura blazing behind them in a swirl of color. Colys started off with a Right hook followed by a left cross, and finishing with an uppercut, however only the last two hits truly hit their mark, knocking off a small portion of Kaito's Aurameter. The Sunglasses wearing albino then swung his weapon at his adversary, who dodged the actual blade, but was burned by the flames surrounding it. The Black eyed male then emitted some Burn Dust from the sprayers on the Wrists, which he ignited with a snap of his fingers.

"Most people *Cough Yang Cough* would use a shotgun type weapon on their gauntlets to increase the effectiveness of the attacks. I am not most people. Flamethrowers on the wrists are where it's at, baby! That, and I can use this for Ice Dust now, so that's cool." Colys stated as he watched the flames die down, and then part with a swing of Kaito's sword.

"Oh, so _NOW_ you talk with me? What, too frosty to speak earlier?" The Odachi user taunted, which Colys did fall for.

" _FROSTY?!_ I TOLD YOU I DISLIKE ICE PUNS!" The suddenly enraged male yelled as he rushed his adversary, Gauntlets sparking with electricity as he began a vicious combo of Jabs, Crosses, and Hooks. This resulted in Kaito being slightly burned, but otherwise no worse for wear. The Albino then did a surprise attack by hitting Colys with the Bottom of the Hilt of his sword, resulting in him being knocked unconscious despite his still active Aura.

"That was a fast fight. At least, faster than _I_ expected from Colys. Usually the only person capable of knocking him out is Yang, and that's only after a long battle that, in the past, has taken up multiple Combat classes. Kaito, I am impressed my man." Rhydwyn stated as he walked over and patted the Albino on the back in congratulations. "I wanted to ask what do you call your sword anyways?"

"It's name is Masamune, and it has been passed through the Murabba family for generations. It's and Odachi type Long Sword, measuring 8.35 feet in length with a curve of .5235 radians. What kind of weapon do you use?" The Crimson Eyed male inquired of hs companion, who pulled out a Spear from on his back.

"This, is Lament: Dawn of the Forest. She's a Bohemian Ear Spoon type spear capable of launching out a long range beam of electricity thanks to an internal Electric Dust crystal stored in the shaft." Rhydwyn stated in an almost practiced fashion, earning a sweat drop from Kaito. Meanwhile, Colys began to stir from his forced Slumber.

"Anyone get the Plate of the Bullhead that hit me?" The boxer inquired in an oddly drunk style, before he regained his proper senses. "Nevermind, that's unimportant. What IS important is getting you two your semblances unlocked."

"Colys, we can do it on our own. Thanks for wanting to help though. I think you might want to tell Professor Branwen about your unlocked semblance. Maybe he'll be impressed and stop trying to get you to join him on his drinking escapades." Rhydwyn responded with a slight chuckle at the end, earning a deadpan stare from his best friend.

"Dude, that was one time. Anyways, I guess I'll take care of tha-" Colys didn't get to finish his statement as the bell for the end of class rang, signalling the groups to begin leaving. "Or not. Let's find Nuada and Sinikka and head to combat strategy"

Amphitheater, Signal Academy

Graduation Day, One year, 3 months later...

"It is with great honor that I can see all of you leave this school, armed with the knowledge to be prepared to enter any of the 4 great Huntsman Academies: Beacon, Haven, Shade, and Atlas. I Hope you will all succeed in any future endeavors that you proceed to endure, and furthermore..." The headmaster of Signal Academy, Gervasius McCreery drawled on as Colys yawned silently to himself.

"Why do Headmasters always give long speeches on graduation day? Sure, it's an Important day, many of us are going to be heading to the Great Huntsman Academies, blah blah blah, we get it, we're leaving Signal." The Raven haired male, now 17 years of age, was sporting a new outfit, consisting of a black and navy hooded trench coat, a Black muscle shirt, crimson and black tennis shoes, and black cargo pants. In fact, the only remainder of his old clothing is a set of gloves with only the middle and index fingers as well as thumb covered, with said covering being made of Ignition Cloth in a black coloring. Next to him, Nuada was sporting a crimson hoodie with a matching pair of sweatpants, as well combat boots.

"I know, right? It seems like it never ends." Yang said while standing next to the brunette. The blonde brawler had grown close to the four unknowing dimension hoppers, and her puns had accented Colys' pranks, prompting an increase in the amount of pranks pulled.

"Guys. be quiet. We get it, you dislike long assemblies like this. No need to state your dissatisfaction." A silver haired male stated from behind the three. This is Raiden Murabba, Kaito's twin brother. Next to him was a teal eyed Lizard faunus named Enkaar Raiyu. The two were oddly close, with Enkaar practically following everything Raiden stated to a fault.

"Raiden, shut up." Colys hissed out to the Violet eyed male as he got a glare back from both him and his slightly reptilian friend.

"Make me, Frost Emperor." Was Raiden response as he began cracking his knuckles threateningly

"Oh I will, Shocking Sovereign." Colys responded as the air began to cool around him. However, before the two rivals even started to fight, they laughed out loud as if they had heard a great joke.

"This is why you're a good friend Raiden. You know how to pull off a bluff." The Ice user stated while trying to catch his breath.

"You too, Colys. You too." The slight albino wheezed out while breathing heavily as the other three in their general vicinity looked on with sweatdrops.

"Are they always like this?" Yang inquired of both Nuada and Enkaar, who both sighed and nodded, with Nuada throwing his hands up in defeat.

"I honestly don't know what goes through either of their heads at any time. I just roll with the metaphorical punches." Enkaar responded to one of the three violet eyed people known to the world. Colys and Raiden just made small talk with one another as the assembly drawled on…

From Dust till Dawn Dust Shop

Two days before the Start of the Beacon School year…

"Rhydwyn, why are you here?" Ruby inquired of the male who also happened to be in the shop at the same time as her.

"Colys assigned me to get enough Dust for our team to last until sometime next month. I was going to get it and leave, but I may as well stay here so we can go home as a group. For safety measures, as crime has seemingly skyrocketed." The Headphone wearing male replied, as he slipped on the aforementioned clothing Item and tuned out the world. Besides the small bit of Tech he was now sporting, Rhydwyn also had a new off white T-shirt and green Camo Cargo shorts. Strapped to his back was his ever present spear, Lament. After some time, spent with Ruby checking out the weapon magazine section of the store, Rhydwyn began moving towards the door, but didn't get far as 12 men in black suits walked in the door flanking a redhead in a white suit and bowler cap swinging a cane around. While he didn't pay to much attention to the news, Rhydwyn knew of the increased Dust robberies, and figured this was the guy behind them.

'Gotta find a place to ambush these fools, then warn Ruby. If Sinikka were here, this would be easier as she could slow them down so as to make our attempt at most likely taking them down much easier.' The Aqua colored teen thought while looking for a good spot that is difficult to be spotted in. 'There! Behind that shelf should work. Only one way to see into it, and that's where I would be looking towards.' as he thought that to himself, he heard from in the section that Ruby was in a shout of "Put your hands where I can see them" as well as the sound of a sword being unsheathed.

"I said, put your hands where I can see them. You got a death wish or something kid?" The thug inquired of the Hooded girl, who still was silent due to her headphones, which were loud enough to be heard by others. The thug gestured to her headphones after turning her around, prompting him to say, again, "Put your hands in the air. NOW."

"Are you… Robbing me?" Was all Ruby responded with, causing the armed thug to sigh in exasperation

"YES!" he shouted out in a slight rage. Next thing he knew, he was launched out the front window of the store by a beam of concentrated electricity, but the source was nowhere to be seen. Three of the other thugs went back, only to get hit repeatedly with a spear shaft courtesy of Rhydwyn.

"Who's next, fools?" The angered male asked, causing The bowler hat wearing male to slightly groan out in frustration at his minions lack of strength.

"Well, get them." When the evident leader said that, two of the remaining thugs charged the two, however most were just swatted back, but one got close enough to try and hit the two, however he ended up outside courtesy of Ruby kicking him in the chest, causing her to be outside with her opponent. As she stood up, the red package on her waist expanded out into a red and black mechanical looking scythe which she ended up having the blade in the ground besides her. Soon enough after, the remaining thugs charged her while Rhydwyn came up from behind them, holding his hands out, which caused three of the six thugs to fall to the ground clutching their ears in pain.

"Heh, how do you like my _Sonar Pulse_?" The seemingly strained male asked of the now unconscious thugs. 'I need to work on my Aura control as even one Pulse strains me severely, while Colys can make hundreds of constructs with his _Eternal Frost_ , but that could be linked to his, oddly, monstrous reserves. Lucky bastard he is.' While Rhydwyn was thinking this, Ruby had managed to knock out the other three thugs, the last f which landed near the ring leader.

"Worth every cent, truly they were." The feminine looking male sarcastically drawled out, while beginning to walk slightly forward. "Well Red, White, I can say we've had an eventful evening. But, I'm afraid this is where we part ways." as he said that, He lifted his can up towards the two, shooting out a Burn Dust bullet, however Ruby and Rhydwyn managed to dodge it and when they looked back in the Criminals Direction, he was gone. Rather, he was climbing up to the roof of a nearby building. As they watched this, the shopkeeper came out as Ruby asked him one simple question:

"You okay if we go after him?" which he just responded with an affirmative grunt. By the time the Redhead had made it up the ladder, Ruby had launched herself up the building with the Recoil of her Sniper-Scythe. Rhydwyn, meanwhile, was climbing said ladder at a slightly slower pace than expected due to a small amount of fatigue.

"Persistent, aren't you?" The cane wielder growled out as a Bullhead flew up from the Alleyway opposite them and the male got in it.

"End of the line, Red!" he shouted out while tossing a Burn Dust crystal at her feet, which he shot causing a large scale explosion. However, after the resulting cloud dispersed, another Woman was standing in front of the cloaked girl with a purple Circle spinning in front of outstretched fingers. The newcomer was around 6 foot something inches tall, had light blonde hair kept in a bun in the back as well as giving of an oddly Librarian Vibe with her clothing. The woman then launched out spears of the same type of energy as the Circle she had in front of her hand, which impacted with the Bullhead. This prompted the White Suit wearing male to head to the cockpit to alert the pilot of the situation, and then switch places with them. Around this time, Rhydwyn had managed to scale the building as he joined in the fight. The evident Huntress created a storm cloud above the aircraft and pelted it with icicles. The Pilot then launched a flame based attack with her dress glowing, prompting the Huntress to leap back to avoid it. The Debris was then manipulated to form a spear which was launched at the Bullhead. The Pilot tried to break it, but it reformed. The Cane wielder then tilted the VTOL so as to prevent his accomplice from being hit. When the attack bounced off the roof, it was then relaunched as three spears, however the remaining Debris was reduced to dust by a pulse of energy by the Mystery woman. It was at this time that both Ruby and Rhydwyn began launching their ranged attacks at the craft. Ruby's bullets were just blocked by the woman, however Rhydwyn managed to get in a lucky shot with his Electric Beams, prompting the WOman to cause an explosion at the feet of her adversaries, which was dodged by the three. When they got back to their feet, the Bullhead had already flown off to who-knows-where.

"You're a huntress?" Ruby inquired of the savior of her and Rhydwyn, causing the Blonde woman to look at her, with a slight deadpan stare as if to say 'No shit, Sherlock.'

"Can I have your Autograph?" The energetic Girl asked, however next thing both she and Rhydwyn knew was they were in an interrogation room in the Vale Police Station.

"I hope you realise that your actions from tonight cannot be taken lightly. You managed to put both yourselves and others in extreme danger. If it were my decision, you'd be sent home with a pat on the back, and a slap on the wrist. However, there is someone here who would like to meet the two of you." The Blonde stated as she walked away from the doorway, prompting a Silver haired male wearing a green based outfit and tinted glasses to walk in, carrying a plate of cookies.

"Ruby Rose. You… have SIlver Eyes. So, where did you learn to do this?" The man said, gesturing to a Scroll Tablet displaying a scene from her fight against the Thugs.

"Signal Academy." Both responded, prompting the man to give a questioning look to both, asking another question of the girl.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed? And how did you manage to learn to use a Laser Spear?" He inquired of the two, with Ruby answering first.

"Well, one teacher in particular."

"I see, It's just that I've only seen one other Scythe wielder of that skill before… A dusty old crow." The man continued, while gesturing to Rhydwyn. "And where did you manage to learn the Usage of a Laser Spear? Most ways of building them have been outlawed."

"I used a simple Dust-crystal based system, one that upon further research was shown to be perfectly legal might I add, which uses a Shock Dust crystal to fire off a beam of concentrated electricity. I was completely self taught in it's usage, Headmaster." Rhydwyn responded, Dropping a slight hint at the man's position in terms of who he is.

"Now, why would an Adorable little Girl like yourself be training at a school that helps people become warriors?" The Headmaster asked, turning his attention back to Ruby.

"Well, I want to be a Huntress." She responded the evidently powerful male.

"You wish to slay monsters." The Silver-haired male replied, earning a nod from the teen.

"Yeah. I only have two more years of training left at Signal, and then I'm going to apply to Beacon. See, my sister and some of our friends are going to be starting there this year, and the five of them plan to become Hunters and Huntresses. And I want to become a Huntress so as to Help People. Our parents always taught us to Help others, so I thought, I might as well make a Career out of it. Now, the police are alright, but Huntresses are just so much more Romantic, cool, and exciting, and" well, you get the point. When the Young Girl finished her Tangent, the Blonde Huntress stared at her with a slightly concerned expression as the Other male just kept his calm Expression.

"Do you know who I am?" The Silverette inquired of the Girl, figuring the other male knew him based on the Hint to his profession he dropped earlier.

"You're professor Ozpin. You're the Headmaster at Beacon." The Silver Eyed fifteen-year-old responded, earning a slight grunt of approval from Rhydwyn.

"Hello." The now named Ozpin responded to her, Which she responded in kind.

"So, you wish to go to mys school?"

"More than anything."

"Well, ok. Go on home for now. But not you yet, Rhydwyn Jedan. I still have a few questions to ask of you." The professor stated as the youngest person in the room left, leaving Rhydwyn alone with the two Professors.

"Ok, young man. What were you doing at a Dust Shop this late at night, with what is considered the most dangerous projectile based weapon created on your back?" The Blonde asked of the sound based male, who just sighed in response.

"My friend, Colys, sent me out to get enough Dust for the first few weeks of our schooling at Beacon as the four of us were running low. As for why I have my weapon? Even I know that city streets tend to be relatively dangerous, especially at this time at night." Rhydwyn responded to the two, who were satisfied at the blunt response.

"Now, last question. How did you manage to incapacitate those three?" Ozpin asked, gesturing to the Video feed from earlier, showing him knocking the three thugs he faced unconscious.

"My Semblance, _Sonar Pulse_ , allows me to manipulate sound waves to the point that they can cause enough head trauma to render a target unconscious. Of course, as I only recently unlocked my semblance, it tends to strain me far more than other semblances. I can use the sound waves in other ways as well, such as sound amplification, pitch manipulation, and to nullify sounds entirely." The sound user responded, laying all his abilities on the table, metaphorically speaking.

"Alright, you can head on home too." Ozpin stated, with Rhydwyn nodding and saying a quick thanks in the direction of the two as he left.

 **AN: And another Chapter is complete! Sorry for the delay, I've been busy with other things, and having recently purchased Overwatch, I've been playing a lot of that as well. Now, I have made a slight alteration to my plans for the main team, or rather Teams now, and side Teams. I decided that team CRSN would share it's spot of being the main focus of the story with team DARK. The spot of side team is going to be filled by two more teams that I made as well, REDD and VRDT. If anyone can guess the references made in this chapter, they earn a Digital Cookie. As always, Read, Rate, Review, and Favorite. Blueghast900, Signing off.**


	5. Chapter 5

Airship to Beacon

Two days later…

"I can't Believe my Baby Sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the Best day Ever!" Yang yelled out while Hugging her younger sister, getting a deadpan stare from those around her, as Nuada and Dakura were both Puking their Guts out over by the railing. Over on a screen, the Vale News Network was tuned on.

"In recent news, criminal Roman Torchwick has continued to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you, Lisa." The unseen newscaster stated as the screen transitioned over to the aforementioned reporter, a white haired woman with golden eyes.

"Thank you, Cyril. In other news, a recent Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony, resulting in ten to fiffteen once peaceful organization has now disrupted-" The reporter began, but was cut off as a projection of the blonde woman from two nights ago began in its place.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon." The recording started, with a slight pause for effect.

"Who's that?" Yang, as well as Colys asked in a rhetorical fashion, not expecting an answer.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among the privileged few who have been selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it will be your duty to uphold said peace. Each and every one of you have shown the courage required for such a task, and now we, Beacon Academy, will provide you with the knowledge and training so as to better prepare you for the upcoming future." The Librarian-esque woman stated, as the Holo-projector shut off providing a view of the world below. Many of the soon-to-be students rushed over to the windows that were revealed so as to see the surroundings. Below, Signal Academy was clearly visible, which was clearly pointed out by young Ruby.

"Yes, we know, we can see our 'Old Home' from here. Well, we probably won't be visiting it anytime soon, at least not until we get an extended break." Colys bluntly stated, earning a deadpan from the surrounding group. "What? I'm serious. Knowing the way Academies tend to run, we won't be leaving for long if we do decide to head out. At most, we'd probably get to leave on weekends, and knowing us, we would go to Vale, not Signal as we know everything there is to do there."

"At any rate, I think your argument with Nuada from Two Years ago can come to a close, as besides Dakura and Him, that one blonde by the window looks like he's ready to spew chunks as well." Rhydwyn said with a bit of a joking tone as said blonde came over and vomited all over the floor near them.

"So glad I got the water resistant pair while they had them." Colys whispered to himself as everyone looked disgusted at the vomit near them. "As for that, freezing and chucking away should work." As the resident Cryomancer stated this, the bile soon froze over and was lifted with his signature black aura and chucked overboard. Soon enough, the airship did land, with Dakura instantly perking up and rushing off onto the docks.

"Sweet, sweet Freedom!"

"Yeah, yeah, We know Dakura. No need to act like it was a prison or something." Kaito stated, walking up to his unofficial partner from another Airship.

"Kaito! How could you leave me alone on another ship?" The Darkness user stated with a slight pout, earning a glare from his friend.

"Dakura, you weren't alone. You had Colys, Nuada, and Rhydwyn with you. Besides, Raiden and Enkaar managed to get some pretty good seats on a separate Airship, and it was either you or me buddy." The Insect user explained to his good friend, who sighed in response.

"I Guess you're right, I'm over exaggerating here. Well, we should get to the Amphitheater for the opening ceremony, correct?" The Cloaked male inquired, earning a nod from his friend. With Colys' group, they were admiring the Main building from in front of the main plaza, while Nuada and Ruby were ogling the other students weaponry.

"Look, Nuada, that guy has a collapsable staff!"

"And Ruby, She's got a Sniper Scimitar! Oh, and that guy has a set of Explosive Kunai!"

"Alright you two, enough drooling over the weaponry. You have your own to admire." Colys said, while grabbing the hoods of the two, earning a pout from each.

"Yeah, but NEW weapons are even cooler as they can do things we may not have thought of." Nuada replied, earning a thoughtful look from Colys.

"You know, that is true. BUT I prefer my Frost-Spark Gauntlets over anything else." The Noirette replied, with a hint of sarcasm at the start. "At any rate, I believe this is where we part ways for know. We'll see you guys after the opening ceremony, K?" Colys stated, before He and Rhydwyn practically dragged Nuada and Sinikka away, if only because they wanted to have some time to bond as a team, assuming this might be the last time they'd see each other until classes started.

"Alsoooo, myfriendsareherenowandwegottogocatchup ok, bye!" Yang blurted out as she and her friends managed to outspeed Ruby, leaving her dizzy.

"Wait! Where are you going? Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms?" The Redhead inquired of no one in particular as she fell into a luggage cart, knocking over the suitcases within.

"What are you doing?" Asked a white haired girl wearing a white themed dress of the confused female.

"Sorry!"

"Sorry?! Do you have any Idea of the damage you could have caused?" The obviously irritated female asked, as she grabbed one of her suitcases out of Ruby's hands. "Give me that! This is Dust, mined and purified from the Schnee quarry."

"Uhh." Ruby began, but was interrupted by the slight Albino.

"What are you, braindead? Dust! Fire, water, lightning! Energy propellant! Are you even listening to me?" The irritable woman stated while shaking the Dust vials, causing the only other person there, Ruby, to sneeze due to the irritation in her nose, insinuating in an explosion. "Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!"

"I'm sorry."

"You complete dolt! What are you even doing here, aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon? This isn't your ordinary combat school, it's not just sparring and practicing. We're here to fight monsters, so watch where you're going!" The Irate female finished, earning a glare from Ruby.

"Hey, I said I was sorry, Princess!"

"It's Heiress, Actually." Another female, one with golden yellow eyes and black hair, corrected the redhead while walking over, carrying the Dust vial from earlier. "Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world,"

"Finally, some recognition!" The now named Weiss stated, before being cut off by the newcomer.

"The same company infamous for it's controversial labor forces, and questionable business partners."

"Wha- how dare-th-the nerve of- ugh." Weiss groaned out, not before grabbing the Dust vial, and walking away.

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" Ruby shouted to the retreating form of the Heiress, before turning around to her seemingly friend, who had already begun to walk away. Seeing this, she fell to the ground in disappointment. "Welcome to Beacon."

She soon noticed two shadows overtop of her, before noticing the blonde from the airship, as well as a relatively short albino.

"Hey, I'm Jaune." The now named Jaune stated, holding his hand out as the white haired kid stood to the side with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I'm Ruby, and who are you?" The silver-eyed teen asked after taking Jaune's offered hand, turning her attention to the red eyed male.

"My name is Geod. You have garnered my attention through your capabilities of igniting Dust with a mere sneeze. Unless that was a fluke, which seems unlikely given the circumstances, you have a clear gift. That, and your eyes of Silver have been spoken of in legends." The Albino, identified as Geod, responded to the Redhead's question.

"Hey, aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?" Ruby asked Jaune after Geod spoke, earning a look of slight annoyance from the Blonde. A small bit later and the group of three was making small talk while walking down a path in the Academy courtyards.

"All I'm saying is that Motion Sickness is a much more common problem than people let on." Jaune finished an argument he was clearly having with the two for a few minutes.

"Sorry, Vomit boy was the first thing that came to mind." Ruby apologized to the blonde, who gave a slightly condescending smirk to her comment.

"Oh yeah? What if I called you Crater Face?" Jaune inquired of the Redhead, who grew slightly Irate at the comment.

"Hey, that explosion was an accident." Ruby retorted, causing Jaune to point to himself in a prideful manner.

"Well, the name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls of the tongue. Ladies love it." The blue eyed male said, earning a questioning look from the other two.

"Do they? Do they really?" Geod inquired, causing Jaune to begin a slightly panicked rant.

"They will! Well, I hope they will. I mean, my mom always says tha- eh nevermind." The panicked blonde said, calming down slightly.

"So I got this thing." Ruby said, pulling Crescent Rose out in it's Scythe Form, freaking Jaune out as Geod moved slightly to the side.

"Woah, is that a scythe?" Jaune asked, causing Ruby to get slight stars in her eyes.

"It's also a fully customizable, high impact sniper rifle."

"A wha?" Jaune _Intelligently_ asked.

"It's also a gun." Geod answered for the redhead, getting slightly bored during the exchange.

"Oh, cool!" Jaune replied, with Ruby asking another question.

"So, what do you two have?"

"Well, I got this sword."

"Wait a moment, is that the Crocea Mors? The Sword and Shield passed down through the Arc family line for generations?" Geod asked, instantly recognizing the weapon as well as the scabbard once the sword was pulled out.

"Yes?" The Blonde replied to the Albino, getting an approving nod from him.

"You, my friend, are officially a cool man." Geod responded, suddenly interested again at the reveal of the slightly famous weapon.

"Well Geod, what do you have?" Ruby asked, turning the attention back the the Crimson eyed teen.

"This, is The Drill Blade. This Rapier, while shaped as a long, thin Drill, is capable of piercing even the toughest Grimm Hides due to its unique shape." Geod responded to his new friends.

"I'm kind of a Dork when it comes to weapons. I guess I did go a little overboard when designing it." The redhead said, referring to her scythle.

"Wait, you _made_ that?" Jaune asked of Ruby, who nodded in response.

"Yep, all students at Signal forge their own weapons."

"I also made the Drill Blade, as where else would one find a litteral Spiral Rapier?" Geod stated, putting in his two cents.

"So, why'd you help me out back in the courtyard?" Ruby asked of the two.

"Well like my mother always said, Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet." Jaune replied, with Geod sighing.

"Like I said, your eyes of Silver have been spoken of in legends, as well as the fact that I believed you to be skilled in Dust usage so as to cause an explosion with a mere sneeze." Geod stated, earning a deadpan from Ruby. "At any rate, shouldn't we head to the amphitheater for the opening ceremony?"

"Yeah, we probably should do that. Where is the amphitheater anyway?" Ruby responded, causing Geod to give her an 'are you kidding me' face.

"Right in front of us." The bluish Albino responded, as he began walking away. "Well, I need to find my friends, so I'll catch you guys later."

"Bye Geod, see you whenever." Both Ruby and Jaune responded, as the redhead noticed her sister.

"Ruby, Over here! I saved you a spot!" Yang yelled out, as Ruby began departing from Jaune.

"Hey, I gotta go. I'll see you after the ceremony!" The redhead declared, as the youngest male Arc sighed in defeat.

"Great. Where am I supposed to find another nice quirky girl to talk to?" The blonde stated as he walked to a random empty spot. Over by Colys and the gang, they were catching up with Dakura, Kaito, Raiden, and Enkaar.

"Raiden, how DID you manage to get those express seats?" Rhydwyn asked of the violet themed male, who responded in kind.

"Simple, I purchased theme ahead of time, by about three or four months. They were the last three for the luxury class, so that's why I only had the three we used." Raiden answered, earning a deadpan from Colys.

"You do know our tickets were free, so we didn't need to pay for the actual ride, right?" The coal eyed teenager asked, causing the violet eyed albino to freak out.

"Seriously?! I spent 300 Lien on those seats!" Raiden yelled out, but soon calmed at some questionable glances from other students.

"Guys, quiet. Professor Ozpin is about to speak." Nuada quietly stated as the aforementioned headmaster walked on stage.

"I will… keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your lives to the protection of the people." Ozpin began as he looked around the crowd. "But, I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." With that, the silver haired headmaster walked off stage as his second in command, Glynda Goodwitch, took the microphone.

"You will gather in the Ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." The Blonde finished for the Headmaster, as the entire room left to head to the Ballroom as instructed.

 **AN: That chapter went quite well I'd say. We were introduced to more of the Canon main cast as well as another one of my OC's created for this story. Props to anyone who can figure out who he's based on. As always, Read, Rate, Review, and Favorite. Blueghast900, Signing off.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Last Time:_

" _I will… keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your lives to the protection of the people." Ozpin began as he looked around the crowd. "But, I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." With that, the silver haired headmaster walked off stage as his second in command, Glynda Goodwitch, took the microphone._

" _You will gather in the Ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." The Blonde finished for the Headmaster, as the entire room left to head to the Ballroom as instructed._

 _Now:_

Beacon Academy, Ballroom

20:00, The same day…

"Rhydwyn, what happened to my pillow?" Colys asked of his best friend, who was suspiciously hiding something behind his back.

"What? Why do you think _I_ took it? Wouldn't Dakura or Raiden do something like that?" The brunette retorted, getting a deadpan in response.

"Rhydwyn, they both remember what happened last time they tried that, don't you?" The Raven-haired male threatened, causing Rhydwyn to begin to sweat profusely.

"I-I Don't know what you're t-talking about, Colys. Are-are you sure that it wasn't Dakura?" The oddly nervous male asked, when he felt a tug from behind him as the pillow he was hiding was lifted by Colys' signature black Aura despite the lack of ice within it. ' _How is he doing that, it doesn't have any ice in it. Wait, what's this cold feeling on my legs?'_ Rhydwyn thought, and when he looked down he saw his legs covered in ice just like the pillow Colys was now holding.

"HA! I knew you were hiding it somewhere. So glad I managed to put a coating of ice on it last night, and stored it in the cooler section of my bag with the ice dust." The ice user exclaimed while holding his pillow up triumphantly, before falling onto his sleeping bag, fast asleep, causing his friends to all sweatdrop.

"Why does he always do this? Every time we are given a different location to sleep, he falls asleep almost immediately, Honestly, I can never figure that guy out." Nuada stated with a sigh, as Rhydwyn and Sinikka shook their heads in defeat.

"Hey, Nuada, buddy!" Was heard from across the room as Dakura ran over and high-fived his fellow sufferer of Motion Sickness. "How are you, buddy! Last I saw you, you were vomiting your guts out on the Airship!"

"Last I checked, you had it worse than I did. You were on the verge of passing out when the ship docked." The lighter haired of the two responded, causing Dakura to gain a look of superiority.

"Me, pass out? Are you sure that YOU weren't the one who passed out and dreamt of me nearly passing out?" The red-eyed male asked, causing Rhydwyn to butt in.

"Dakura, Nuada, you BOTH passed out on the ship, and we had to carry you to the entrance, where you both woke up simultaneously upon docking." The sound user deadpanned, causing both to crouch to the ground and draw circles with their fingers.

"Rhydwyn is so mean…" Both depressingly stated during the depressing episode.

"At any rate, where are Kaito, Raiden, and Enkaar?" The suddenly awake Colys asked, as the three walked over.

"Colys, I'm hurt that you wouldn't notice your Rival immediately." Raiden complained in mock-pain as Kaito 'comforted' him.

"Raiden. I was asleep for the past few minutes, therefore I was unaware of my surroundings." The oddly alert male said, causing the Violet-themed male to sweatdrop.

"Colys, you have a serious problem when it comes to your circadian rhythm." Kaito stated, causing Rhydwyn to deadpan to the bluntness of the statement.

"Yeah, he really does." The cerulean-eyed male groaned out, earning an indignant cry from Colys. "So, what have you four been up to the past two days? I helped stop a Dust Robbery."

"Really? Well don't leave us hanging, tell us the details!" Raiden pleaded, as Rhydwyn complied.

"Well, Colys assigned me to go and purchase our group's Dust supply for the next three months so that we could be ready for the school year, and as I was leaving our friend two years younger than us, Ruby Rose, happened to be heading to the shop I was at, so I decided to join her as company is always appreciated. Not to long after we got there, a group of thugs led by, get this, Roman Torchwick came in and began taking all the Dust. I happened to wait for them to be in an easy to take out spot, which happened when one tried to rob Ruby, prompting me to fire off a laser from Lament, launching him out of the window. The next three were held off by me hitting them with the flat edge of Lament's blade and tripping them with it's hook. Next thing I knew, we were outside, facing three of the thugs each, which were dispatched expertly through usage of my semblance and Ruby's Scythle. Soon after we were on the Roof of a nearby building and were shooting down a Bullhead, but Roman escaped." The Brunette told them, earning some 'oohs' from them while Colys nodded.

"See, if I hadn't sent you to get our team's Dust Supply, you wouldn't have an awesome story to tell." The Noirette stated with a complacent look on his face, as Rhydwyn groaned, when the Seven of them heard an annoyed voice from the opposite side of the room yelling out.

"Well, that sounds like _so_ much fun. Let's not go over there." Colys announced to his friends, hearing the catfight from their side of the room.

"Agreed. Infact, why don't we slee-" Rhydwyn was cut off by the lights suddenly going out.

"Who forgot to pay the electric bill?" Colys groaned out, causing Rhydwyn to snicker a small bit.

"Goodnight, you lovable fools." The brunette said as he went to sleep, the other six following his lead…

Beacon Academy Locker Rooms

The Next day…

"Colys, did you refill your Dust Sprayers?" Rhydwyn inquired of his best friend, who nodded in response.

"Yep, Ice in my right and Burn in my Left. I also have the spares in my backpack. Did you put the new Lightning Dust crystals in Lament?" The Noirette inquired of his friend, getting a slight groan out of Nuada.

"Colys, Rhydwyn. You can check your each other's weapons later. We need to get to the Cliff side now for initiation." The darker brunette complained, causing the two to begin leaving as well. Meanwhile near the entrance, a certain Albino was going over the final checks on his weapons.

"Verneri, did you bring the grind-stone for the Spiral Blade?" Geod inquired of another male near him with Platinum blonde hair and pale yellow eyes, who gave a sharp nod.

"Yes Master Ronen. I put it in the front right pocket of your bag." The oddly-eyed male responded to the shorter male, causing him to groan out.

"And Verneri, I said cut it out with the 'Master' stuff. It's weird." The Albino stated, causing the blonde to sack his head in the negative.

"But Master, it is only befitting that I call you that, as I live to serve you." Verneri responded, before growling out at others nearby. "Hmph. Humans." The irate male stated, earning a sweatdrop from Geod.

"Yes Verneri. Humans. Like me. We know of your odd level of Racism towards humans other than myself, and those that are stronger than you." The blue-ish white haired male sighed at his 'subordinate's' actions.

"Master, those _filthy_ Hairless apes are even more racist towards my kind, especially those like myself." The evident Faunus complained to Geod, who groaned.

"I get it. Shark-Cat Faunus are not as common as normal Shark or Cat Faunus, but that doesn't mean that you receive more intense racism because of it." The spiral-eyed male retorted, causing the sharp-toothed male to start to cry a small bit.

"Master, before you saved and subsequently trained me, those pitiless Humans would belittle me, attack me, and drive me away. It was through _your_ training that I am the Faunus I am today." Verneri informed his master, when an announcement came on over the loudspeaker.

"Would all First-year students please report to Beacon-Cliff for initiation. Again, all First-year students report to Beacon-Cliff immediately." The speaker, who was evidently Professor Goodwitch, reported, causing the two to head to the exit.

"That sounds like our cue. Let's find Durane and Tyrus and get over there." Geod stated, as he and Verneri walked towards the exit…

Beacon Cliff

A few minutes later…

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Began Professor Ozpin, addressing the group as a whole as they stood on pads with Beacon's insignia upon them.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates. Today." Goodwitch continued where Ozpin left off, who soon picked back up.

"These Teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon, so it is your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well. That being said, the first person you make eye-contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." As the headmaster said this, a sound like glass breaking could be heard as Ruby gave out a confused cry. "After you have partnered up, you will make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die." At that, Jaune gave out a nervous laugh and gulped as Colys gained a vicious grin. "You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of your path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that Item, as well as your standing and we will grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" The headmaster continued, as Jaune feverently raised his hand.

"Yeah, um, sir?" Jaune inquired, but was ignored.

"Good! Now, take your positions." Ozpin finished as everyone sans Jaune got into a battle ready position, while said blonde was attempting to gain the Headmaster's attention.

"Um, sir? I've got a question." The blonde asked while Weiss was launched out into the woods.

"So, this 'Landing Strategy' thing, uh what is it? Are you, dropping us off or something?"

"No, you will be falling." There went three more students into the Emerald Forest.

"Oh, I see. So, like did you hand out parachutes for us?" Four more students until Jaune was launched.

"No, you will be using your own landing strategy." There went the last four.

"So, what exactly is a landing strategYYYY?!" The blonde was cut off as he was launched like the rest of the students. With Colys, he began his descent by creating a Pseudo-parachute with his ice as Rhydwyn slowed his fall with well-timed sonic pulses beneath him. Nuada just tanked the fall, increasing the mass of his arms and legs to accommodate himself, while Kaito turned into a swarm of beetles. Dakura, meanwhile, created a shadowy pair of wings which he glided down with, as Sinikka slowed her perception of time so as to slow her descent. Back with the ice user, he had just reached the ground…

"And he sticks the landing! Now then, time to find Nuada, Rhydwyn, or Sinikka. Those three should be around here somewhere…" The black-haired male thought out loud, when he heard some rustling nearby. "Oh, what's this?" The Boxer thought as he formed some Ice-constructs around himself, when a large, black wolf-like creature covered in bone-plate armor jumped out at him. "A Beowulf, huh? Well, let's throw down!" The ice-user yelled as he launched a few blades of ice at the creature, which impaled it in the stomach and eye, killing it quickly. Not long after while walking, Colys came across a clearing that looked unnatural, almost like a crash happened, as a Ursa fell at the other end, burnt. As the bear like creature disintegrated, Nuada stood up, waving to Colys.

"Hey, Colys! Took you long enough!" The Hammer wielder yelled out, a few scratches on his clothes, but none the less worse for wear.

"Well, guess we're partners, my friend. I wouldn't have it any other way." The addressed ice user responded, earning a nod of approval from Nuada, as the two walked, seemingly, north. In a separate section of the testing grounds, a swarm of beetles condensed down, as Kaito stepped out of the cloud, which flew underneath his cloak through the sleeves and front. Not long after, an Ursa crashed down next to him as Raiden walked around the corpse, sheathing his Scimitar.

"Brother. I did not expect YOU to be my partner, as we have minimal encounters. I was hoping to find Enkaar, but this will give us time to catch up on each other's lives." The Electricity user stated, walking over to his twin for a handshake.

"Agreed. We should make our way north for now, as I sent some beetles that way, which I expect to return soon. If my calculations on the distance we were launched are correct, we should reach the ruins in roughly 10 to fifteen minutes, depending on Grimm, speed, and other minor occurrences." The Beetle user responded, as the two ran off to reach their supposed destination. In another, much smaller, clearing, Rhydwyn impacted with the ground, resulting in a slight boom that was muffled with his _Sonar Pulse_. Not long after, Sinikka landed nearby him, slowing her fall with _Chronos_.

With Dakura, he landed with a cloud of dust around him as his wings dispersed in a small burst of energy.

"Knowing Kaito, he'd have landed somewhere around here, most likely having sent out some of his hunter beetles to scan the surrounding areas. Though knowing his luck, he may have already found a partner. It would work well for me to locate one of my own then. If Kaito is already partnered with someone, Nuada wouldn't be a bad partner. But he most likely paired with Colys as they launched in the same direction and distance." The Elemental Darkness user muttered to himself while walking forward as a Beowolf leaped at him, but was impaled from below by a stone spear without its target even noticing. Not long after an Ursa attempted the same attack, but was crushed by a boulder from above. This pattern continued until Dakura reached a clearing, not knowing of his apparent saviour until she decided to pop her head out from a bush on the opposite edge of the clearing, recognition flashing in both of her cat-like eyes.

"Dakura?" The Dirty blonde cat faunus inquired of the crimson eyed male. She wore a baggy beige cloak that covered her arms and legs entirely, but was left open at the front, revealing a pale white shirt and green camo cargo pants.

"Abigail? What are you doing here? I thought you were left back in Earthland when the dimensional rip opened." The revealed dimension jumper inquired of his partner.

"Riley and I ended up getting pulled through as well, landing in Mistral, forcing us to go to Sanctum Academy." The half-cat person explained to the cloaked male, who nodded in response.

"That would explain where you two were, however why did you decide Beacon was the best option? Wouldn't it have been easier to have gone to Haven?" Dakura asked of the female, who shrugged.

"I heard that Beacon was one of the top-rated combat schools, and figured that if the rest of you were anywhere in this dimension, it would be here." Abigail answered Dakura, who only sweatdropped.

'She really was hoping we were in the same relative location as her, wasn't she?' The Crimson-eyed male thought to himself, as he heard some rustling bushes as Colys and Nuada Burst out, rushing past the two.

"Hey Dakura! I'd start running, my man!" The Ice-user yelled as a Rock-Golem Looking Grimm burst from the tree line, barreling towards the four future huntsman.

"Is that a Petra Gigas? IS THAT A MOTHERFUCKING PETRA GIGAS?!" Abigail screamed out at the Grimm's appearance, earning a nod from Nuada.

"Yeah. The Frozen Emperor woke it thinking it would be a fun challenge. He immediately regretted THAT decision." The largest member of the group responded, causing Colys to cry out and Dakura to sigh.

"Colys, why the hell would you think a creature whose name literally means Stone Giant would be 'fun' to face?" The second Raven-haired male inquired of the first, causing the boxer to scratch his head in confusion.

"Honestly? I don't know. I tend to think up ideas like this on the fly and hope they work out in the end." Colys stated, earning sweatdrops from the other three. "At any rate, we may want to take this thing down sooner rather than later, as the longer we take, the harder it will be to kill."

"Thing is, Colys, we also do have a goal of retrieving a 'relic' from some ruins up ahead." Nuada informed his partner, who silently swore under his breath.

"New plan, we get to these 'ruins' we need to reach and THEN take this thing down. Seem fair?" The de-facto leader yelled, earning nods all around. With that, the four, at the very least, attempted to outrun the behemoth behind them. To be honest though, when a creature is made of rocks and is larger it tends to be slow. Not long after sprinting, Kaito and Raiden popped out nearby, joining their mad-dash.

"Hey Dakur-Abigail, is that you?!" Kaito yelled out, noticing their new companion.

"It seems that our little group is nearly complete, little brother. Now we need my associate, your girlfriend, the sound-user, and his Girlfriend." Raiden stated, earning deadpans from the other five at his descriptions, as an odd duo landed near them. One was a tall, tree-looking male, while the other was wearing full body armor, concealing their features, other than height, to the others.

"Darragh, I told you we had to turn north earlier!" The, now evidently, female of the two yelled at her partner.

"OUT OF THE WAY! SCRATCH THAT, YOU NEED TO FOLLOW US, NOW!" Colys yelled out at the newcomers, grasping their wrists while passing them, forcing them to follow him.

"What the hell, man? We were fine on our own!" Darragh complained to the ice user, who pointed behind himself in response.

"Do you want to face that by yourselves?" The trench coat wearing male inquired, causing the two to gain looks of shock at the Petra Gigas. "That's what I thought. Now come on, we'll try to stop it at the ruins." Upon saying that, the group exited the wooded area, seeing an odd scene. Over by the supposed ruins, Yang and Ruby had been, seemingly, embracing, when another female with shorter orange hair had broken it up with a cry of 'NORA', presumably her name. Over by the edge of the woods, a deathstalker stared at the group, confused as to what to do, while a Nevermore flew in circles above, a white-ish blue speck hanging from it. Standing in the ring of pillars, besides Ruby, Yang, Nora and two others the ice user didn't recognize, both with darker hair, though the only male in the group had a pink streak in his hair. Off to the side of the ruins sat Rhydwyn and Sinikka, along with Geod, Verneri, Enkaar, and three others that were new to Colys. The shortest of the three was clearly a faunus based on his body structure involving ears pointed slightly more backwards and an olive skinned tail. Beside Enkaar sat a darker skinned female with brown hair wearing a dress of all things. Beside the short faunus sat a behemoth of a man, with spike dark blue hair and a goatee. Upon noticing Kaito and Raiden, Enkaar stood up, grabbing his apparent partner's wrist as recognition flashed across their face as she noticed Kaito, who rushed forward at the same time as the female, embracing her when they reached each other, which was reciprocated. At the same time, Rhydwyn and Sinikka walked over to their friends, and that's when the Petra Gigas made its re-entrance.

 **AN: And CUT! I feel like that should be a good stoppage point for this chapter. Now, you may be wondering who the three newcomers to our little group are, now aren't you? Well that will be revealed in due time, but up first at the start of next chapter will be the Petra Gigas fight. I decided to add it in as having 16 new characters to the mix would have made the Nevermore and Deathstalker fight far easier, but a Petra Gigas is a stronger threat due to its nature, as well as the way Geists work. As always, Read, Rate, Review, and Favorite. Blueghast900, Signing off!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Last Time:_

 _Upon noticing Kaito and Raiden, Enkaar stood up, grabbing his apparent partner's wrist as recognition flashed across their face as she noticed Kaito, who rushed forward at the same time as the female, embracing her when they reached each other, which was reciprocated. At the same time, Rhydwyn and Sinikka walked over to their friends, and that's when the Petra Gigas made its re-entrance._

 _Now:_

Emerald Forest, Vale

"I hoped we had lost this guy back in the forest when running from him!" Colys yelled out when the Grimm made its appearance, forming a box of Ice around the Petra Gigas to prevent it from moving forward.

"Hey, shouldn't someone at least help the Pseudo-Albino falling from above?" Darragh asked of the others, who just noticed the falling Heiress.

"Kind-of busy holding off a Grimm here." Colys responded while focusing on the Ice-cube, which was slowly breaking due to the Petra Gigas pounding it with its fists.

"I think the guy in that tree has it down." Rhydwyn bluntly stated, noticing Jaune jumping out of the tree to catch the Schnee before both noticed their situation in the air. No long after that, the Spartan-looking female facing the Death-Stalker flew over by the main group, while Colys' cube shattered, prompting him to jump back to the others, as the other three in the back walked up to join them.

"Great, the gang's all here, so we can die together!" Yang sarcastically drawled out as Ruby rushed towards the Death-Stalker with her Scythe at the ready.

"Not if I can't help it!" The Sniper yelled out, attempting to kill the Grimm, but her weapon just bounced off the Grimm's tough exoskeleton. As she attempted a tactical retreat, the Nevermore sent out a volley of feathers, preventing the redhead from proceeding as one stuck her cape to the ground. As the Death-Stalker approached her, its stinger was frozen mid-strike by Weiss.

"You are so childish, dimwitted, and hyperactive. Now don't even get me started on your fighting style." The Heiress began, turning to look at her partner. "And I suppose I can be a bit… difficult, but if we're going to do this, we need to do this together." At that, the white-themed girl walked off with Ruby sighing to herself, as she rejoined the others. The Petra Gigas, meanwhile, was focused on breaking through the dozens of Ice walls that Colys put up so as to stop its approach.

"Guys, we need to get our relics and then retreat back to the Cliff so as to be assigned our teams." The dark eyed male stated, earning nods from the others.

"Run and live? That is an idea I can get behind." Jaune stated, agreeing with Colys, as the two of them, Ruby, Dakura, and Darragh each grabbed their own relics, which were chess pieces.

"It's time we left." The ninja-looking male stated as the Death-Stalker began breaking the Ice on its stinger while the Petra Gigas broke through the last of the ice walls in front of it.

"Nuada, Rhydwyn, Sinikka, we need to hold of the stoner over there to get everyone a chance to escape." Colys told his friends, as Dakura joined him.

"Colys you idiot. You're going to need the help of Team DARKER to take on a Grimm of that size." The wielder of Elemental Darkness stated, volunteering himself, Raiden, Abigail, Kaito, Enkaar and Riley with that statement.

"If you're sure, then yeah, we'd appreciate the help. The rest of you guys! Get going! We can hold off the construct long enough for you to escape! Be careful!" The Ice-user stated, as the others ran ahead of them, the Death-Stalker and Nevermore on their tails.

 **(AN: Play the Chime Remix of the Stone Talus Fight theme for this)**

"Let's see how you like this!" Colys yelled as he formed a significantly larger version of the construct he first made and had it face off against the Petra-Gigas.

"Alright then, **Beetle Cannon!** " Kaito called out as he launched a sphere of beetles at the Grimm, impacting it and exploding, knocking off some of its material in the process.

" **Dark Arrow.** " Dakura stated as he sent out the attack, hitting the monster in the face.

"It's Hammer Time!" Nuada screamed as he bashed their enemy with Armageddon, knocking off more rubble. The monster then attempted to swat the Hammer-User out of the air but was slowed by Sinikka using _Cronos_ so as to slow its perception of time enough so as to ensure that Nuada would escape its swing. Colys' construct then fell apart, forming multiple small insect-like creatures that crawled over it, into the cracks formed by the Talus. Soon enough, the splits in its form were widened enough that it collapsed. The ten teenagers began walking away, not realizing the fight was not yet over. A ghost-looking creature flew out from the mask of the Petra-Gigas, looking for a new body. It saw the ice remaining from the cube and walls and reformed its previous body using the ice. Colys only turned around upon hearing the noise of cracking ice.

 **(AN: Switch over to the Regi Trio Battle theme from ORAS)**

"Guys, it's still alive, and it looks pissed!" The ice-user yelled, noticing the creature's new form.

"Great, now it's a _Pagos_ Gigas." Dakura complained, preparing a Burn Dust crystal, inserting it into his blade, which soon erupted into flames.

"Looks like we need to switch tactics here, fine then." Raiden stated, forming a javelin of purple electricity. When he did that, Enkaar prepared his dagger while Kaito pulled out Muramasa, inserting his own Burn Dust crystal.

'Looks like I can't affect it with my _Eternal Frost_ , so I'll need to rely on the flamethrower function of the Frost-Spark Gauntlets.' Colys thought to himself, swapping the sprayers on his right glove to those filled with Burn Dust. not long after, he launched himself at the Pagos Gigas, striking it multiple times before flipping away, spraying Dust at the Grimm, which was ignited with a snap of his fingers. Not long after the explosion, the creature of the Grimm ran out of the cloud, slightly smaller.

"Fire is working on it, guys! Hit it with everything you have!" Rhydwyn yelled, noticing the change in size due to Colys' attack. Once he said that Raiden threw his javelin which was going to impact its mask, but the spear was blocked by one of its arms. Kaito then swung at the arm, severing it in half with the flames of Muramasa. The Grimm then took a some of the rubble from its previous form and fixed it's arm, having mismatched body parts but looking no worse for wear. As it was bombarded by constant flames due to Nuada keeping Armageddon focused on it, the Pagos Gigas was slowly losing mass due to the heat of the flames. Not long after the flames stopped due to a lack of dust to power them.

"Darn, I was hoping that clip would last longer." The hammer wielder complained as he pulled out a container of powdered Burn Dust, removed the nozzle, and started refilling the barrel. At the same time, Raiden began noticing something off about the Grimm.

"Guys, I think body-shots aren't going to work as well as we hoped. Notice how it blocked my spear from impacting the mask that is its face." The Electric Maker stated, gaining the attention of the others.

"Hey, you're right! Maybe we should focus on that instead?" Colys asked rhetorically as he rushed his target, leaping at its face with a fist cocked back as it was coated with a layer of Ice, forming a larger fist around his own. "Let's hope this works!" The fist-fighter yelled, slamming the ice-fist directly into the center of the Grimm's mask like face, shattering it quickly. Once that happened, the ice construct fell apart as the life-force controlling it was destroyed, signaling the death of the Grimm.

 **(AN: You can stop any OSTs that are playing now.)**

"So, now what? We're stuck in the middle of the Emerald Forest with no way to figure out how to get out." Rhydwyn stated, not noticing the smirk Colys had on his face.

"Not quite, Rhydwyn. You do see the amount of ice leftover from the Pagos, correct?" The Frozen Emperor inquired, to which Rhydwyn nodded. "Good, because I plan to find our directions using it."

"Wait, how is a pile of ice going to orient us? I know you can manipulate ice, but unless you plan to make a tower of it above the tree-" Dakura asked, but stopped mid sentence, noticing what Colys was doing. "You really ARE going to make a tower."

Amphitheater, Beacon Academy

A Few hours later…

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark." Ozpin began, announcing the newly made team. "The four of you retrieved the black Bishop pieces. From this day forward you will work together as Team CRDL (Cardinal), Led by Cardin Winchester." With that, now named Team CRDL walked off stage as Jaune, Nora and the other two from the Emerald Forest walked on stage. "Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie. You four retrieved the White Rook pieces. From this day forwards you will work together as Team JNPR (Juniper), Led by Jaune Arc."

"Huh?" Came the intelligent response if the now named team leader, who gained a look of confusion. "Led by?"

"Congratulations young man."

"I knew he would have an important role along the lines somewhere. It makes perfect sense an Arc would be a leader." Geod muttered to himself as he, Verneri, and the other two Faunus walked on the stage after Team JNPR left.

"Geod Ronen, Verneri Miko, Durane Imravar, Tyrus Critan. The four of you retrieved the black King pieces. From this day forward you will work together as Team VRDT (Verdant), led by Geod Ronen." The headmaster continued, as Team VRDT walked off stage, replaced by Enkaar, Darragh, Dani, and the female of the self-proclaimed Team DARKER "Riley Sripantha, Enkaar Raiyu, Darragh Arborus, Dani Hydranis. The four of you retrieved the white Bishop pieces. From this day forward you will work together at Team REDD, led by Enkaar Raiyu." At the sound of his name, Enkaar looked around in confusion, not knowing entirely what was going on.

"Did someone say something?" The Lizard Faunus inquired, while Raiden was silently shedding tears of Joy at his friend's success.

"Moving on… Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white Knight pieces. From this day forward you will work together as Team RWBY, led by Ruby Rose." At that Yang rushed over to her sister, embracing her in a sisterly hug.

"I'm so proud of you!"

"Dakura Scarlet, Abigail Marie Romero, Raiden Murabba, Kaito Murabba. The four of you retrieved the black Rook pieces. From this day forward you will work together as Team DARK, led by Dakura Scarlet." The headmaster stated as the Cloaked male sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "And finally, Colys Duran, Rhydwyn Jedan, Sinikka Ortis, Nuada Hurdanis. The four of you retrieved the Black Knight Pieces. From this day forward you will be working together as Team CRSN (Crimson), led by Colys Duran." The headmaster concluded as the now named Team CRSN walked off stage, joining their friends in walking towards the dorms.

Beacon Academy Dorms

The next morning, 6:00 AM

"Alright Team, today marks the first day of our education at Beacon Academy! Let's make it a good one!" Colys yelled, earning groans from his Team.

"Colys, have I ever told you how much I hate the fact that you snore? Because I do." Rhydwyn complained to his oddly enthusiastic leader.

"Well, the first order of business should be getting into uniform, correct?" Nuada inquired, reading a list that Colys made the previous night of what they should do so as to prepare for the day.

"Yes, followed by a rush to the Cafeteria for a quick breakfast and reaching History with Doctor Oobleck after." The now official leader stated, referring to the professor by his actual title rather than the one most default to.

"Alright, I believe Sinikka shall be first, followed by Myself, then Nuada, and finally Colys, alright?" Rhydwyn suggested, earning nods from the others.

Outside Grimm Studies

Later that day…

"And that was when I punched the ass-hat straight through a wall!" Nuada exclaimed, finishing the story of how he managed to manifest his Semblance for the first time.

"I know Nuada, I was there." Colys griped to his partner, who shrugged in response.

"I always thought it was a good conversation starter. I know Dakura likes to hear the story." The war-hammer user said with a sigh, as said darkness user walked over to them.

"Since when, Nuada? I always found it kind of boring. It's the kind of thing you can only recount once, maybe twice, and then it gets repetitive." The normally cloaked male corrected his friend, who just sighed in response.

"I never can win in an argument against either of you. I honestly thought I would have learned by now, but I haven't." Nuada sighed out, earning some chuckled from the other two.

"Hey Dakura, did you hear that one whistle this morning at around 8:00? It seemed to come from further down the hall at any rate, so it was kind-of muffled." Colys asked of his fellow dark haired male, who nodded in response.

"Yeah, I did, albeit only barely. If it weren't for Abigail I wouldn't have heard much as she heard it loud and clear due to her being a Faunus and all." Dakura stated as the three of them managed to hear the back-end of an argument from further down the hall.

"..Ozpin made a mistake." Was heard as the Schnee Heiress walked passed them, oblivious the looks of shock and slight annoyance on the faces of Colys and Dakura, and the one of barely contained rage on Nuada's.

"The nerve of some people… Not realizing those in higher positions are there for a reason, and their decisions tend to be in favor of those that they must lead." The angered male muttered, walking in the direction Weiss walked in, intending to 'educate' her on respect until Dakura stopped him.

"Nuada, buddy. I know you are mad at the Ice Queen, but you need to realize that she probably was raised in a manner that involved her getting what she wanted. I think I should handle the situation over there in a moment, at least to find out what the argument was about." Dakura informed his good friend, as Colys nodded in response.

"I agree with Dakura. Nuada and I would probably end up fighting her or something, after all, that's what happened about two years ago with Dredark." The Frost Emperor told his friend and partner, who just sighed.

"Alright, fine. Let us know how it goes during dinner tonight or something, alright?" Nuada requested of the Red-eyed male, who gave a quick nod. At that, Dakura melded into the shadows to trail the Schnee Heiress, who he noticed was heading out to a balcony. Once he reached her relative location, he emerged from his shadow within the hall and walked out to speak with the Heiress.

"Hey Ice Queen, some argument you made back there, huh?" The Darkness User began, slightly startling Weiss, while also annoying her at the nickname. "I'm wondering though, what 'mistake' did Headmaster Ozpin make that warranted such a reaction as yours, resulting in you erupting at someone like you did?"

"The 'mistake' was deciding Ruby should be the leader of Team RWBY rather than myself!" The White Themed female responded, earning some chuckles from Dakura, who soon wiped a tear from his eye.

"Sorry about that, couldn't help myself there for a moment. But you need to realize not everything will go your way. Your behavior reminds me of a story I once read, involving an entire Huntsman Guild, one of its members, and the Master of the Guild. You see, the singular member of this Guild happened to be the Grandson of the Guildmaster, so was either believed to be the next master due to his relation or that he should have been stronger. This eventually got on the Grandson's nerves, leading him to train to further strengthen himself. Eventually, he managed to become one of the Guild's strongest members, and had his own team in the Guild that was loyal to him almost as much as the Guild." The crimson-eyed student began, slightly tearing up but hiding it. "One day, the Grandson decided to attempt to force his Grandfather to make him Guildmaster, by having one of his team's members create runic traps through his semblance, which resulted in a large-scale battle. This battle was the Grandson's attempt at weeding out the weak from the strong as he planned to remove the weakest members of the Guild when he became Master. Not after long due to the Runes, only a small amount of the members remained, however, they managed to defeat the Grandson and made him see the error of his ways, however, he still was forced to leave the Guild for his actions."

"What does this have to do with my situation?" The Heiress inquired of Dakura, who sighed in response.

"You seem to be acting like the Grandson was, while Ruby is like the Guildmaster and the other two members are the rest of the Guild. You believe that you deserve the title of leader just as the Grandson desired to be the Master, and it may very well rip Team RWBY asunder if you don't see how wrong you are within time, and I hope this talk has taught you something." The wielder of elemental darkness explained, before merging with his shadow and leaving.

 **AN: Hey everybody, this chapter went well, eh? We got to see the battle against the Petra Gigas featuring Teams CRSN and DARKER, as well as some of the second half of 'The Badge and The Burden', with Dakura recalling the Battle of Fairy Tail as a lesson. As always, Read, Rate, Review, and Favorite. Blueghast900, Signing off.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Last Time:_

" _What does this have to do with my situation?" The Heiress inquired of Dakura, who sighed in response._

" _You seem to be acting like the Grandson was, while Ruby is like the Guildmaster and the other two members are the rest of the Guild. You believe that you deserve the title of leader just as the Grandson desired to be the Master, and it may very well rip Team RWBY asunder if you don't see how wrong you are within time, and I hope this talk has taught you something." The wielder of elemental darkness explained, before merging with his shadow and leaving._

 _Now:_

Combat Room, Beacon Academy

A few weeks later…

"Today we will be performing mock battles, with battle pairs being determined by the display above me." Professor Goodwitch began, indicating the set of screens behind herself, which were rapidly shuffling between pictures of students at a pace difficult to track, until they suddenly stopped, showing the faces of Rhydwyn and Cardin Winchester, prompting the two to move to the locker room to switch from their school uniforms over to their 'normal' clothes, as well as to grab their weapons. Once on stage, the two combatants prepped themselves for battle by shifting into their combat stances. Rhydwyn stood with his right foot further up than his left, back bent forward with Lament held facing towards his opponent, who just simply stood in a slightly relaxed stance, holding his mace over his shoulders not knowing how much of a mistake this would be in the fight. Noticing the stances the two students took, the Combat professor then began the countdown.

"Three," Rhydwyn began heating up the Laser function of Lament for a preemptive blast, as Cardin got into a slightly more ready position, hitting his mace lightly in his hand.

"Two," Lament's spear-head began glowing a light blue color, indicating the type of dust being used as its wielder gained a more determined face, glaring slightly at his opponent.

"One! Begin!" At that, Cardin charged the spear user, but it was already too late as a laser of cold energy struck out from the weapon, encasing the armored male in a block of ice, stopping his movement almost immediately. Rhydwyn then raised his hand towards his opponent, who began grimacing due to the pain of sonic waves being driven into his head, but he held out. As a side effect of the sound waves, the ice around the orange haired male weakened considerably, cracking enough for the physically stronger male to break his frozen prison, and charge at Rhydwyn again. However, while he might be stronger than the spear user, his agility was quite lacking comparatively, as Rhydwyn was capable of dodging most of Cardin's strikes, knowing that even one of them could be the end of the fight. Soon enough, Cardin over-extended one of his swings while trying to bludgeon Rhydwyn, which gave the brunette an opportunity to strike, resulting in a small portion of Cardin's Aurameter to drop, putting it into the yellow due to Rhydwyn's Sound assault from earlier. The mace user growled at his opponent, realizing he had yet to hit him, so he prepared another swing, placing his thumb over the trigger on the mace's handle. While Rhydwyn managed to dodge the actual attack, the explosion caused by it knocked him back, lowering his Aura down a considerable percentage, to where he was near equal to Cardin again in terms of Aura levels. The spear user then launched another beam at his opponent, freezing his foot to the ground. Soon after Rhydwyn fired three more beams, freezing the other three limbs of the Mace user, as he rushed forward and jabbed at Cardin multiple times, lowering his Aura to below fifty percent, just bordering the red. Noting this, Rhydwyn flicked the Mace user in the forehead, resulting in his Aura hitting the red.

"As you can see, Mister Winchester's Aura has now dropped into the red. In a Tournament style duel, this would indicate that Cardin is no longer fit for battle, and an official would call the match. We still have time for at least one more match, do we have any volunteers?" Professor Goodwitch called out, as both Colys and Verneri raised their hands, noting each other while gaining looks of determination.

"Mister Duran, Mister Miko. Please prepare yourselves to face each other in battle." The Librarian-looking professor told the two, as they made their way to the locker rooms. Soon, the two came back dressed in their usual attire, weapons bared. Colys had the Frost Spark Gauntlets active, the knuckled sparking with electricity. Verneri, meanwhile, held a pair of longswords, one in each hand, with a single sided slightly curved blade. The edges of the blades glowed slightly green, indicating the presence of Wind Dust. Colys got into his typical boxer stance, frost forming around his feet as a cloak of ice formed around his shoulders. Verneri, meanwhile, held his right sword out in front of himself while his left sword was crossed horizontally across the back of its twin, as the countdown began, however, the two drowned it out until the last second.

"Begin!" was all that was needed, as the two rushed each other, their respective weapons drawn and prepared to hit each other, however before they reached each other, the bell signalling the end of the class, causing some disappointed groans from the two combatants, as the class shuffled out, but not before Professor Goodwitch made an announcement.

"Remember everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away. It won't be long until students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing. Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale." The Combat instructor alerted the class of this as they made their way towards the cafeteria for lunch.

Beacon Cafeteria…

"So, there we were, in the middle of the night," Began Team JNPR's eccentric bomber, before being cut off by her partner.

"It was day."

"We were surrounded by Ursai."

"They were Beowolves."

"Dozens of them!"

"Two of them."

"But they were no match. In the end, Ren and I took them down, and made a buttload of Lien selling Ursa Skin Rugs." The orange haired female finished, with Ren sighing.

"She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now." The green themed male stated while Jaune looked oddly depressed, causing Pyrrha to voice her concern.

"Jaune, are you okay?" The Spartan girl asked, with the blonde giving a nervous chuckle.

"Oh, yeah. Why?"

"It's just that, you seem a little, not okay." Ruby responded, with Colys adding in his own two cents.

"Yeah, you are mainly just picking at your food, rather than eating at a normal pace." The black themed boxer stated as Jaune gave a look of feigned confidence.

"Guys, I'm fine. Seriously, look!" The Knight stated, giving an unconvincing fake smile, as the group heard a demeaning laugh from another table.

"Jaune, Cardin has been picking on you since the first week of school." Pyrrha told the blonde, who gave a quick response.

"Who, Cardin Winchester? He just likes to mess around, you know. Practical jok-" the blonde never finished, noticing a glare from Colys.

"Jaune, there is a fine line between pranking and bullying. _Cardin_ is far past that line, so don't even DARE claim what he does as pranking." Remnant's Finest Prankster growled out, scaring his fellow Team Leader.

"Just remember, if you need any help, then you can just ask." The redhead told him, with Nora jumping out of her seat excitedly.

"Oh! We'll Break his legs!" The orange haired female stated, with Colys nodding in approval.

"Then afterward, I'll prank him into oblivion! You know what, I should get started on that now!" The Black haired male stated as he ran to prepare something big before Rhydwyn stopped him.

"Not right now, Colys. We need to finish classes for the day first. Besides, I want in on this." The sound user said, with the rest of Team CRSN nodding along side him.

"Guys, really. It's fine. Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me. He's a jerk to everyone!" The blonde said getting up to take care of his tray as the 22 of them heard a cry of pain from across the room.

"That's it. I'm dealing with this asshat personally." Tyrus stated, getting up to leave with Verneri following him. However, before the Gorilla Faunus got far, Geod stood up in front of him.

"Not yet, Tyrus. There are too many witnesses, not to mention we already have Colys dealing with it." The slightly blue haired male told his teammate, who sat back down while mumbling under his breath about stubborn leaders.

"Come on, guys, we need to get to History with Doctor Oobleck." Colys told his team as they got up to go to said class, others soon following behind.

Beacon Academy Dorm Halls

Later that night…

"... and that should be the last wire in place. Now to navigate my way out of this." Colys stated to his team, having placed down the final wire in a series of trip wires that made up an intricate system that would unleash 'prank-ageddon' on its victims, in this case, Team CRDL as that was the room they were standing in.

"Colys, use the window. It has fewer wires in the way, and it's closer to you." Nuada told his partner, referring to the open window opposite the doorway. The rest of Team CRSN was assigned both Guard duty as well as to retrieve supplies for the Master Prankster. The main way this worked was one of them went on supply runs when needed, another watched for their prey, and the last would distract others from the veritable hive of activity that Colys had going on in the room. As for how they accessed the room? The very window Colys was climbing out of at the moment.

"Alright, I'll meet you guys back in the room, I'll need to take the long way around as we're on the opposite side." The leader stated, standing on a makeshift ice platform just outside the window. Receiving nods from his team, Colys raised his platform up to roof level, intending to use the access stairs to exit. However, once his eyes made it over the edge, he ducked down upon noticing two others on the roof.

"We can train up here after class where no one can bother us!" That voice was familiar to the dark haired male as he slowly raised his platform to a level in which he could latch his arms on to the roof side and subsequently climb up to the roof, while the conversation above continued, allowing Colys to identify the other participant.

"You think I need help?"

"No! That's not what I meant." It was at this point in the conversation that Colys had managed to pull himself up to the roof, as he decided to make his presence known to the two.

"Yo! How are you doing?" The currently intruding male asked, seemingly oblivious of their past conversation, startling the two.

"Wha- Colys? What are you doing up here?" Jaune inquired of his fellow leader, who scratched the back of his head in slight nervousness.

"Heh. I was setting up my prank for Team CRDL, however, due to the way I ended up setting it up, I had to leave through the window rather than the door, hence why I'm here right now. While I would have stuck around outside their window to take some pictures so as to blackmail them in case they didn't learn from the warning I left at the very end of the prank chain, I instead set up some cameras in the room that broadcast their data to my scroll for later use." Colys stated, making his way to the stairwell to head back to his dorm, allowing the two to return to their conversation, not noticing the presence of yet another who was concealed through unknown means. The only visible part of him being his magenta eyes.

Forever Fall Forest…

A few days later…

"Yes students, the Forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful, but we are not here to sightsee." Professor Goodwitch told the group of students behind her, namely teams RWBY, JNPR, CRDL, DARK, and CRSN. "Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure that none of you die while doing so. Each of you is to collect one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the Creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here at four o'clock. Have fun!" At that, the teams grabbed their jars to begin their tasks and head into the woods, as Team CRDL went off to a separate location for reason known only to them. While most of the group managed to fill their jars at a relatively normal rate, Ren had to repeatedly refill his due to a certain orange haired grenadier. While sitting around, the sixteen of them heard what sounded like… crying?

"It's so sorrowful that the great Titania would fall to the ground at my hands!" Was heard from behind them with more weeping, as both Dakura and Kaito gained looks of evident rage at the statement, while Teams CRSN, RWBY, and JNPR were confused, not knowing how this 'Titania' was. The two enraged males, however, ran to the general location that the voice had come from, with attacks charged up. Kaito fired off his usual sphere of beetles, however, it seemed different somehow, almost as if it emanated a fiery aura that isn't present in his normal attacks as Dakura's fist was encased in darkness, forming what looked to be a claw of some sort. Upon hitting what seemed to be nothing, Kaito's sphere erupted in flames, as Dakura's fist caused a minor explosion of dark energy due to his attack. The smoke of the two attacks was blown away in a gust of air as their attacker made himself known. Out from the cloud walked a large, as that was the best way to describe him, man sporting a green hat and coat, as well as a yellow robe accompanied by dark, loose pants and simple black shoes. Over his eyes was a white cloth that functioned as a blindfold, but it was not known to the group as to why he wore it. Upon his reveal, their adversary spoke again, with tears flowing from underneath the cloth.

"I am called Aria, pinnacle of the Elemental 4, that is, until Phantom Lord was disbanded three years ago. Now it seems I have made an error as to the identity of my opponents, however, it doesn't matter much. All shall fall in the face of my **Airspace Magic**!" The now named Aria stated, putting his hand in front of him as, strangely enough, an intricate magic circle appeared over the palm of said hand as several explosions went off throughout the group, sending those not expecting it, namely all but Team DARK, flying back into the tree line. Upon seeing the attack's activation method, the only team currently facing Aria gained hardened looks as they prepared their own attacks.

"To think we would encounter a former Phantom Member while here. This battle, while different, won't be impossible for us." Dakura said as he pulled his own hand back, before thrusting it forward again. " **Dark Make: Dark Cannon!** " At the call of his attack, a beam of concentrated darkness was launched at Aria, however, he avoided it using his magic to faze into the air, as the attack passed through his form. However, he was soon hit with a barrage of attacks, however, he couldn't fathom why. Looking behind Team Dark, he noticed that Rhydwyn had stood back up with his hand facing him.

"Heh, to think that someone with an Air manipulation based Semblance could literally become the Air around them. Luckily sound can still travel through air." The brunette said before he coughed out a small amount of blood that was lodged in his throat from being thrown into a tree. Not long after, the rest of Team CRSN got their feet, sporting their fair share of injuries, with Nuada taking the brunt of the damage as he was closest to the **Airspace** user. Aria then fazed back into the physical plane to launch another attack, however, he then noticed a sudden decrease in temperature, emanating from Colys.

"This is the first time I attempted this, but let's hope it works. _Frosted Cannon!_ " At Colys' yell, the ice forming around him condensed behind Aria, before rocketing towards the former Phantom mage at speeds that seemed unreal, as everything else seemed to speed up around him, causing him to not be able to shift over to his air form in time, making him have to take the brunt of the attack which shattered into shards. Said Ice shards then re-directed themselves at him and impaled his forearm and leg, shocking all but Team Dark, as normally one's Aura would prevent something like that from happening. One of the stray ice shards clipped the right side of his blindfold, cutting it off which revealed his magenta eyes to the world, as the iris soon spit into a cross pattern, while the air surrounding him swirled and condensed.

"Now, you all _will_ fall before **Zero, The Airspace of Death!** " The unblinded man stated as he was soon seen as a mere silhouette of himself due to the amount of dust picked up by his attack. The name of the attack confused Team CRSN, however, they were still wary of it because of its title. At this time, Teams RWBY and JNPR started to awake as well, with the first of them, Ruby and Pyrrha, pulling out their weapons when they noticed their attacker.

"What is this guy?" Yang yelled out, with Dakura looking over his shoulder to answer the blonde.

"His name is Aria, and one of my own, and Kaito's, former enemies. We may have never faced until now, but we know some people who have. Let's just say that, from what we've heard and now experienced, he is not a fun opponent to deal with." The red eyed male stated, pulling his hands back to prepare another attack, until he shifted to a different stance, with his back bent forward and head facing right at Aria. He then was cloaked in the same dark aura from earlier, as he yelled out another attack. " **Dark Dragon Charge!** " At that, he rushed at his target, head butting him and launching him into a tree. Not long after, the magenta eyed man walked back out, glaring at Dakura, yet also in confusion, as if the attack shouldn't have connected.

"Only one other person has managed to not only survive **Zero** , but also hit me while it is active. You also seem strangely similar to that person, although your hair color doesn't match. However, your efforts are still futile despite that fact." Aria stated, using the same attack from earlier, however as his hand rose up, it was hit straight on by a Dust bullet, courtesy of one Ruby Rose. "Tch, I forgot about the rest."

"Damn right you did!" Yang yelled out as she rushed from behind, landing multiple shotgun shell enhanced blows to his back before jumping away and rejoining the rest of Team RWBY. At the same time, he was hit by a barrage of bullets thanks to Ren using his twin SMGs, Stormflower. However, the bullets also kicked up a cloud of dust, which he used as a cover to shift to his Air form, but was once again surprised to get hit by Rhydwyn's sound waves. Shifting back again, he was hit by multiple impact grenades thanks to Nora, while Nuada bathed him in flames with Armageddon. He then managed to launch another attack, however, the brunt of the damage was blocked by a sudden ice wall which shattered and reformed a large arm that slammed its fist down onto him. Realizing he would be incapable of attacking as is, he ran to the tree line so as to escape his opponents knowing that any attempts to fight back would be futile due to a number of interruptions that he faced.

"That's right, you better run!" Colys yelled out to the fleeing man before he fell onto the ground in exhaustion.

"Colys' outburst aside, that battle took more out of us than expected. However, we still need to get back to Professor Goodwitch by four, and have our sap with us." Rhydwyn stated, noticing that the aforementioned sap was nowhere to be found. "Wait a minute, where is the sap?"

"Sorry, put it under some ice to protect it in case of any attacks." The face down ice user stated, pointing to a mound of ice beneath a tree that soon was melted away to reveal the jars, safe from harm, albeit with a small amount of frost creeping on the glass.

"Well, that's a relief. We may want to tell Professor Goodwitch about our encounter, as this man may be a wanted criminal, or he may end up becoming one for assault." Sinikka stated, shocking some at the fact that she actually spoke up.

 **AN: Hey everyone, Blueghast900 Here. sorry for the delay, I had a bit of trouble in writing what led up to the fight scene, and I was debating scrapping one of the scenes, which I did. So, how did you all like the reveal of Aria? I know that he isn't the MOST powerful character in the Fairy Tail Universe, and he might have seemed slightly OOC at times, however, it will be explained later. So, we got to see Dakura use some of his Dragon Slayer Magic for the first time in the story, and Kaito used his flame beetles. Those two will have some explaining to do to Teams CRSN, RWBY, and JNPR, now won't they? At any rate, I'll see you all next chapter! Read, Review, Rate, and Favorite! Blueghast900, Signing off.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Last Time:_

 _"Colys' outburst aside, that battle took more out of us than expected. However, we still need to get back to Professor Goodwitch by four, and have our sap with us." Rhydwyn stated, noticing that the aforementioned sap was nowhere to be found. "Wait a minute, where is the sap?"_

 _"Sorry, put it under some ice to protect it in case of any attacks." The face down ice user stated, pointing to a mound of ice beneath a tree that soon was melted away to reveal the jars, safe from harm, albeit with a small amount of frost creeping on the glass._

 _"Well, that's a relief. We may want to tell Professor Goodwitch about our encounter, as this man may be a wanted criminal, or he may end up becoming one for assault." Sinikka stated, shocking some at the fact that she actually spoke up._

 _Now:_

Vale, Airship Docks

11:00 AM...

"Remind me why we're in Vale again, Colys?" Rhydwyn asked of the ice user, sporting some bandages around his Torso as it still had yet to heal from the fight against Aria.

"We were going to restock our dust supplies as I need more Ice dust, and both Nuada and I need more Burn Dust. I'm surprised you haven't had to change Lament's Shock Dust Crystal yet, to be honest." Colys stated, motioning to the spear positioned on his friends back.

"Well, I rarely use it's laser function as I can typically get by using simple jabs and my Semblance, which allows the power supply on Lament to stay at a relatively full capacity. Anyway, which way was that one shop you said we could check?" The Spearman inquired, as the boxer pulled out his scroll and opened its map function.

"Well, it's supposedly is in downtown Vale, around the harbor, however we're currently around the Airship docks, here." Colys stated, pointing to the locations on the screen as he said them, before continuing. "Our best option is to take this street here, follow it until this intersection, and then we should get there by noon using this route."

"Well, an hour for travel isn't too bad, I guess. Though, if we took this route here," Rhydwyn started, pointing at another route available to them. "Wouldn't we get there faster?"

"... yeah we would." Colys responded after a brief pause, as they walked along the side roads that the brunette suggested.

"So, you still have the footage from a few weeks ago when we pranked CRDL?" Rhydwyn asked after a few minutes of walking, making some light conversation.

"What do you think? I'm just waiting for the proper time to spread it around." The ice user responded, showing the aforementioned video, before shutting it off prior to the start of the prank.

"Why'd you stop it all of a sudden? I didn't even get to see the result!" The sound user whined, not looking where he was going, causing him to bump into a random bystander.

"Sorry, wasn't looking where I was going." Was heard from just below the two, as the 'victim' stood back up, revealing them to be a slate gray haired female of average height.

"Heh, it's fine. I wasn't really paying attention either. I'm Rhydwyn, and this guy is Colys." Rhydwyn stated, pointing to himself before pulling Colys in by the shoulder, earning an indignant cry from the ice user.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Roxanne!" The suddenly cheery woman stated, slightly shocking Colys out of his normally frosty first impression.

"Well, we were heading downtown to restock our Team's Dust supply. You want to come with us?" Colys inquired of his newest companion, who shook her head in the negative with a bit of an apologetic look.

"I'd love to take you up on that offer, but I need to get to Beacon Academy and meet up with the rest of my Team." The monochromatic themed female responded, as Colys gained a disappointed look for a moment before perking back up.

"Oh! We could help you find your way there. Well, it would be more that we can lead you to the airship docks, which are the fastest way there." The still cheerful male informed her, as she shook her head again with another somewhat apologetic look.

"I would rather find my way there myself, but thanks for the offer. I hope to see you around!" Roxanne stated with a short wave before continuing on her path from before.

"... well, that was a different experience." Rhydwyn stated after a short pause, breaking Colys out of his slight stupor as the two continued on their way to their destination. "Anyway, think we'll see that girl again?"

"Most likely. If she's hanging around Beacon, we'll run into her one time or another, as long as she doesn't purposely avoid us or something." The team leader stated with a knowing look. After not long the two arrived at the Dust shop, only to see police tape and officers along with broken glass. "The hell?! I hoped this place would at least be safe for another week or two!"

"Wait, you KNEW this place would be robbed?" Rhydwyn asked his friend, who gave a deadpan stare.

"I figured that, based on the number of Dust robberies, it would only be a matter of time before this place was hit. I just hoped it would be later rather than sooner." Colys stated in a monotone, leaving minimal room for argument. "So, what do we do now? Our plans to restock our supplies is ruined, and I can't think of anything else to do for the da-" The ice user was interrupted from his musings as someone used his face as a springboard to reach the roof tops, leaving a visible red shoe print when they jumped.

"The hell was that?" Rhydwyn stated, as Colys regained a slight perception of reality after having his face used as a step to reach the roof tops.

"No, they got away!" The two heard a familiar voice from behind them as they turned around, noticing Team RWBY standing after chasing the guy who stepped on Colys' face, however after not long after said Ice user came back to reality, noticing a something off about Weiss' situation.

"Uh, Ice Queen? Pretty sure you're on top of someone over there." The Boxer stated, earning a glare from the Heiress at the title everyone calls her by as she stood back up, while the orange head beneath her spoke up.

"Sal-u-tations!"

"Uh, hello?" Rhydwyn stated, not knowing how to respond despite being used to social situations.

"You… ok there?" Colys asked the newcomer, who was still laying on the ground as if it was completely natural.

"I'm wonderful, thank you for asking." The orange haired female responded politely, as Yang posed a question of her own.

"Do you want to get up?" The blonde boxer asked with a slight bit of confusion as to why the newcomer hadn't stood up yet.

"Yes," The somewhat strange female started before flipping up to her feet. "My name is Penny, it's a pleasure to meet you!" At that, Colys and Rhydwyn walked over to the others so as to not be just standing in an awkward location for holding a conversation.

"Hi Penny, I'm Ruby." The youngest participant started as the others felt the need to introduce themselves.

"I'm Weiss." The white haired heiress stated with a slightly smug sound to her voice.

"Blake." The noirette told with her arms crossed under her chest as she attempted to determine if or not she should trust the newcomer.

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Yang asked with a bit of a joking tone, causing Blake to elbow her in the stomach. "Oh I'm Yang."

"Name's Rhydwyn." The sound user stated with a hint of cheeriness to his voice and a slight wave.

"I am known as Colys." The dark eyed male stated, with a bit of his usual frost creeping into his voice.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" The now named Penny repeated, causing a slight eye twitch from Colys at the level of annoyance he was feeling.

"You already said that." The ice user stated while gritting his teeth as he began walking away, Rhydwyn in tow.

"Well, take care, Friend." Ruby stated, before both herself and her Team followed Colys and Rhydwyn's examples.

"Well, that couldn't have been more irritating." The dark eyed male informed his friend while walking in the direction of the Airship Docks so as to head back to the Academy until Penny managed to run ahead of the group with a look of confusion, an action that managed to shock Weiss from the sheer speed in which it occurred.

"What did you call me?" The green eyed female asked, with Colys assuming she was referring to himself.

"Irritating?" The dark themed male inquired, with Penny shaking her head in the negative before making her way to Ruby.

"No, not you. You! You called me your friend. Am I really your friend?" The oddly intrusive woman asked, getting in Ruby face. Said dark haired girl looked to her companions for help, as her entire Team was making no motions with their hands, while Colys just shrugged as he continued walking away, dragging Rhydwyn with him as they heard the next bit of the conversation either way.

"Uhhh, yeah. Sure!" The young leader said as Blake Weiss and Yang face faulted, however neither Colys nor Rhydwyn noticed from the distance…

Team CRSN's Dorm, Beacon Academy

Later that evening…

"They still going at it?" Nuada asked of Rhydwyn as he managed to listen in to the argument coming from Team RWBY's room, amplifying it enough so the rest of the team could hear it. Said hammer user was laying on his bed playing with a paddle ball he retrieved from.. somewhere.

"Well, yeah. I don't understand what happened between when Colys and I left and when they got back, but it seems to involve the white fang in some way, shape, or form. Honestly it's calmed down from much earlier, but still, this is ridiculous." The laser spear user informed the other three, as Colys gave a seemingly wizened nod.

"I don't get all the racism towards the Faunus, or visa versa. To me it seems like a load of malarky, especially considering the greater threat of the Grimm. I'm kind of surprised we haven't had to deal with any radicals during our time at Signal, but it is a pleasant surprise." The Dark haired man stated as he managed to hear a door being flung open followed by rushed footsteps leading towards the stairwell. "Well, I'm going to take my usual night walks around the school. See you guys in a bit." Colys told to his team as he quietly made his way to the nearest window, at the end of the hall. Noting that it was, in fact, unlocked, the boxer almost silently opened the window and formed himself an ice platform to stand on. With that done, he then closed the window back up, this time from outside. As he then lowered his platform, he jumped off it around five or so feet from the ground, before making his way towards the center statue, when he noticed the vague outline of another person, although due to the time of night that was all he could truly make out, other than general body shape.

"Lovely evening for a walk, eh?" The leader of Team CRSN asked of his apparent companion, as they turned around in shock, not realizing that there may be others out at that point in time. However, before either parties made any more comments, a third person made themselves known.

"I knew you would look better without the bow." Was heard from a nearby tree, as both Colys and, to said boxer specifically, currently unknown individual turned in that direction as another male jumped down, with the main discernible features being his spiked blonde hair and accompanying prehensile tail. Realizing that it might be best for himself to be able to see, Colys created a holder of sorts for his scroll and turned on the flashlight function.

"That's better, I can actuall- YOU! Why would you use someone's face as a platform?" The raven haired individual yelled mid sentence, pointing at the monkey Faunus that he recognized from earlier the day as the one that jumped up to the roofs from his face.

"To be fair you weren't really paying much attention." The as of yet unnamed individual responded, earning a further growl from Colys as he rubbed his temples in frustration.

"You know what? Never mind. It's in the past, it's over with, and no permanent damage was done." The somewhat calm male stated, earning a nervous chuckle from the blonde in front of him.

"Well, why don't we start with introductions? Though I'm sure you already know the lovely lady here." The Faunus stated, motioning to the last person who had yet to state anything, while Colys immediately recognized them regardless.

"Blake? Sorry I didn't recognize you earlier, what with being unable to see in th-" The team leader apologized, but stopped mid sentence, blinking three or four times to make sure he was seeing things straight, as well as rubbing his eyes as well, before voicing the main question on his mind. "Wait, you're a Faunus? Who would have thought?"

"That's it? No verbal abuse or berating?" Blake asked of her fellow black haired individual in complete confusion, something that saddened him in that one would hide their appearance out of, what seemed to be, fear.

"Well, no. Not everyone is like Cardin in that respect. Besides, everyone is entitled to their own secrets, contrary to common belief. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." Colys informed his current companion with a look of determination. "In fact, seeing as I stumbled across one of your greatest secrets, I feel like I need to alert you of one of my own."

"I don't get what you're getting at, Colys. What do you mean 'one of your greatest secrets'?" The now revealed Cat Faunus inquired of the boxer, who sighed before looking back up with a serious look on his face.

"Look, none of this conversation leaves tonight, unless I say you can tell others, alright?" The scarily serious male asked, earning nods from the other two. "Good, because what I am about to tell you could, and most likely will, throw the world into chaos if knowledge of it gets in the wrong hands. I and all of Team CRSN for that matter aren't from this dimension."

At that silence reign supreme over the small group of three, before the third member burst out laughing.

"What, you don't believe me? Actually, I never got your name." The dimensional traveller asked of the chuckling male, who raised a finger for a moment as he composed himself.

"I'm Sun. Sun Wukong." At that, Colys nodded before continuing.

"Anyways, yes Team CRSN and I are from an alternate dimension. I know it seems unbelievable and honestly made up, but I'm dead serious. Do you remember the explosion in the Vacuo desert about two years back?" Colys inquired of the two, as Sun made a quick comment

"Well, yeah. It's the reason I moved to Mistral. My mom decided that the desert was too dangerous after that, so we left not long after."

"That was when we appeared here, with no recollection of how. For three days we wandered the desert with no food or water until a pair of Huntsmen found us and brought us to Patch where we ended up enrolling in Signal. The rest is history." The team leader finished, as the newfound friends talked through the night, ending up in Vale at one point…

Beacon Dorm Hallway

The Next morning…

"Hey Rhydwyn, did Colys ever come back last night?" Team CRSN's resident Hammer user asked of the unofficial second-in-command, who shook his head in the negative, as the remaining three members walked to the cafeteria for breakfast.

"No, at least not from what I can tell. I figured that you would know, what with being his partner and all." Rhydwyn informed his only other male friend, getting a sigh from Nuada in response.

"I was worried you would say that. I think we'll need to search the campus, and possibly even Vale for the fool, before he gets himself hurt. At least he has his gauntlets with him for protection." The rotund man stated, rubbing the back of his head in nervousness. At that point, Team RWBY, or most of them for that matter, ran over them, with Ruby looking especially nervous.

"Hey, have you guys seen Blake anywhere?" The young leader asked of the unofficial Team RSN, as Sinikka just sighed.

"No, we haven't. If you can't tell, we're kind of missing our leader as well." The normally quiet female responded to the relatively short female, who gained a slightly panicked look at learning that not one, but two of her friends have gone missing. However, before the panic truly set in, Nuada spoke up himself.

"Well, chances are that the two are together in some way or another, so we should not worry so much, as from my experience both are relatively skilled fighters." The brunette told the 5, slightly calming them, but not by much. "If anything, we were planning to head down to Vale to search for Colys, but I guess our query now also involves Blake, due to her also being, well, missing. We were also going to enlist Team DARK in our search party, simply because the four of them would then allow us to cover more ground. Though, it is odd that both would disappear like this." It was at this point that the aforementioned team walked up.

"Hey Rhydwyn, I got your message, what did you need? Though, judging by Colys' absence, I assume it has to do with him." Dakura inquired of the spear user, who gave a quick nod.

"Yeah, somehow during the night, Colys ended up leaving and he never came back to our Dorm, so we decided to head out into Vale to try and find him." Was the response of the sound user, as the group made their way to the cafeteria followed by the Airship docks to head into Vale…

Random Tea Shop, Vale

Around the same time…

"So, you want to know more about me?" The disguised Faunus asked of her two companions, as Sun paused mid drink while Colys just sat there with a bit of a care free attitude.

"Finally, she speaks! Nearly two days and all you've been giving me is small talk and weird looks." The resident blonde exclaimed, placing his cup back down with his tail, as both ravenheads gave him glares of varying degrees, when Colys spoke back up.

"Well, whatever it is that you want to tell us, it sounds relatively interesting." The dark themed male stated, his hands behind his head and his legs propped up on the chair opposite him as he sat at a nearby table, not particularly caring for the drink options himself.

"Are you two familiar with the White Fang?" Blake asked of the two with a hint of worry, as she was clearly uncomfortable with the subject.

"Of course. I don't think there's a Faunus on the planet who hasn't heard of them. Stupid, Holier-than-thou freaks who use force to get whatever they want. Bunch of freaks if you ask me." The somewhat boisterous blonde stated as Colys gave his own opinion.

"I just don't get the dual way racism being shown between the White Fang and others. They should probably realize that, regardless of the outcome of their 'war' with Humanity, there will always be an opposing force." The now serious male stated a hard look in his eyes.

"I was… once a member of the White Fang." Blake stated, causing Sun to spit out his tea and Colys to blink rapidly for a few seconds, as his mind processed that statement.

"Wait wait wait, you were a member of the White Fang?" Sun asked with an incredulous tone, after clearing his throat of the excess spittle.

"That's right. I was a member for most of my life, actually. You could say I was almost born into it." The Ex-terrorist confirmed, with Colys still trying to figure out what she had said.

"That's…. shocking." The resident Ice user stated, still trying to figure out how to deal with the situation at hand.

"Back when I first joined, things were different. In the ashes of war, the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between Humans and the Faunus. Of course, despite being promised equality the Faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings. So, the White Fang rose up as a voice of our people." Blake began, as Colys' eyes began to regain focus in them. "And I was there. I stood at the front of every rally, I took part in every Boycott, And I thought it was working. But I was just a youthful optimist. Then, five years ago our leader stepped down, and a new one took his place. A new leader, with a new way of thinking. Soon, our peaceful protests were being replaced with organized attacks. We set fire to shops that wouldn't serve us, and we hijacked Cargo from companies that used Faunus labor. And the worst part? It was actually working. We were being treated as equals, but out of fear, rather than respect." The Cat Faunus finished, as Colys was showing hints of slight anger towards an unknown source, but it wasn't either of his companions.

"That's… so stupid. To think that a once peaceful organization would need to resort to violence just to spread a message. It just shows how shallow Humanity can fall when they feel inferior, and scared." The black haired male angrily whispered, his head held low, until he whipped his head back up, a face of evident rage plastered across his visage, one that also showed sheer determination. "What I think we need to do is prove that they haven't committed all the crimes that many claim they have, and I have a good idea of how we can do just that."

"Well, don't leave me hanging!" Sun stated while Blake looked on with interest, wanting to believe that the White Fang was truly innocent.

"Simple, we go watch a shipment of Dust that, from my research, is coming in today. And when I sat a shipment, I mean enough to possibly supply a small platoon." The oddly passionate man replied, confusing the two at his odd knowledge of Dust shipment times.

"Uh, Colys? How do you know about this shipment, exactly?" Blake asked of her fellow black haired individual, who gave a bit of a chuckle at the question.

"Well, you see, my team has been running low on Dust, however most of the shops have been cleared out by the odd amount of robberies, so I decided to find out when the next shipment came in through the Dustnet, so as to allow me to visit the stores as soon as they were stocked." Colys answered of the interrogative question with a sheepish grin. "Anyway, as I was saying, what we do Is we go to the shipment, and NOT catch the White Fang there. Quite simple if you ask me." The team leader finished, as the group of three began leaving the small cafe they were in.

A Random Street, Vale

A few hours later…

"Blake!" Was heard being yelled in the streets of Vale by one Ruby Rose, as the remaining members of Team RWBY, as well as those of Team CRSN searched of the Cat Faunus, as well as Colys.

"Colys!" Rhydwyn screamed out, before thinking for a moment. "Frost Emperor!"

"Well, my beetles are coming up empty handed." Kaito told the others, before scowling. "It would be nice if a certain Ice Queen helped out, though."

"You know who might be able to help out? The police." The currently irate heiress suggested, as Dakura gave her a dead eyed stare.

"Weiss. Stop." The annoyed swordsman deadpanned, as Raiden groaned himself.

"Personally, this is getting annoying. The fact that my rival decided to, for unknown reason to possibly even himself, essentially go into hiding irritates me to no end." The purple themed male said with an air of complete annoyance, before bolting in a random direction.

"Where's sparky going off to?" Yang asked of the others, as the rest of Team DARK ran after him, with Dakura shouting over his shoulder.

"We're going to check in a different area. Splitting up our search party should help!" The crimson eyed male alerted the other six, before continuing on his way.

"Anyway, we really should hear the other side of the story before jumping to conclusions, considering that with Colys involved this could be a semi-elaborate prank." Nuada stated to the rest of the group noting the amount of tension-

"And I think that when we hear it, you'll all realize _I_ was right." Which was built further by Weiss.

"I think Weiss's hair looks wonderful today!" was heard from behind the group, as both Nuada and Sinikka pulled out their weapons in slight shock.

"Ah! Penny, where did you come from?!" Ruby exclaimed at the ginger that popped up behind their group, prompting Nuada and Sinikka to put away their weaponry.

"Hey guys! What are you up to?" The curious female asked, not discouraged by Ruby questioning her origin.

"Oh, you know. Looking for our friends that decided to, presumably, hide from us." Nuada sarcastically replied, with a bit of an annoyed expression at the overall situation, as Rhydwyn further elaborated.

"Colys and Blake, to be specific." He informed Penny, who gave a look of recognition at the names.

"Oh, you mean the ice user and Faunus Girl." At that, the two incomplete teams gave a look of confusion.

"First of all, how did you figure out Colys' semblance? And two, Blake's a Faunus?" Rhydwyn asked of the green eyed female, who promptly complied.

"Well, Colys' personality is a bit frosty and one's semblance is said to correspond with it. Also, the cat ears."

"What cat ears? She wears a.. bow." Yang stated, trailing off in realization, as a tumbleweed rolled by.

"She does like tuna a lot." Ruby whispered out, realizing the signs.

"So, where are they?" The ginger asked of the six, with Sinikka of all people giving a deadpan stare of her own, growing annoyed with the encounter.

"Typically when searching for someone you don't know their exact location." The pale teenager responded, with Penny making an 'o' shape with her mouth.

"Well, worry not Ruby my friend! I won't rest until we find your friends." The energetic girl told her, seemingly, only friend, grasping her shoulders so as to show her determination. At that point, the other five decided that they could just search on their own, leaving Ruby to deal with Penny on her own...

Vale Docks

Approximately 20:00…

"Well, this is good. No signs of the White Fang and the Dust is all there and intact." Colys bluntly stated, putting down the night-vision binoculars he purchased earlier for this exact purpose.

"It seems that we don't have to really worry after all." Blake responded, as Sun jumped over to them, holding some apples.

"Did I miss anything?" The Blonde faunus asked of his current companions, as Colys sighed.

"No, not really. The most action was the crates being unloaded." The dark haired male stated, when he noticed the fruit in Sun's arms.

"Cool. I stole you some fo-" Sun was interrupted mid sentence as Colys rushed over, grabbing the outstretched apple that the Faunus was holding, muttering something about being the 'Fruit Mage' "Colys, you okay there buddy?" Sun inquired of the male, who was practically stuffing his mouth with the apple, prompting him to look up, grab more apples and stuff them in his sleeves, and stand up fully.

"Sorry about that, I have a bit of a… fruit obsession." Colys stated, a tad bit embarrassed of his impulses. At that point a Bullhead's light turned on above them, shining down on the crates that they were watching. Upon landing, a male in white armor and gray mask walked out and looked around, before motioning to those in the ship behind themselves.

"Oh no." Blake muttered out, noticing the red wolf head with three slash marks across it imprinted on the man's back.

"Is that them?" Sun asked of Blake, as Colys pulled his NVBs back out and focused on the armored man.

"Depends, is that there logo?" The dark haired male retorted, pointing at the image emblazoned on the man's back.

"Yes, it's them," Blake responded, ignoring Colys' comment as if he hadn't made it. Around this time another figure popped out from behind one of the crates, visible only due to the armor they were wearing. Upon seeing the glint of light, Colys changed his binoculars focus over to it, seeing a bizarre creature. On its head, shoulders and upper arms were what appeared to be armor, with a grate covering its lone, yellow and black eye. Its wide gaping mouth was held in a sort of grin, showing off its teeth. The strangest thing about this creature was its overall body coloration, that being a yellow not unlike its eye, with a pale red striped pattern on the arms and legs. It also was holding a steel cane, with some sort of black symbol on its handle, though it couldn't be made out from the distance.

"Guys, the White Fang isn't our only problem." The lone Human in his current group voiced, alerting the other two to the existence of the strange creature that Colys spotted. However, what happened next only further shocked the three, as a familiar voice rang from inside the Bullhead.

"Hey, what's the hold up? We're not the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment. So, why don't you animals pick up the pace?" It was at this moment that Roman Torchwick, of all people, walked out of the Bullhead, ordering around the White Fang grunts.

"This isn't right. The White Fang would never work with a human, especially not one like that." Blake told the other two, before standing up and drawing her sword, before rushing towards the crime lord.

"Well, we might need some backup now." Colys told Sun, already knowing who may be of assistance in this case.

"Yeah, that would be nice." The blonde Faunus stated, noting Colys already having sent a text out to two specific people.

"All that's left now is to get in there and take on as many grunts as we can!" The resident ice user yelled, activating his Gauntlets while Sun pulled out a Bō staff from behind his back, and jumped into the fray himself.

 **(A.N.: I Recommend DRACULA BATTLE II - PERFECT SELECTION - 10) Illusionary Dance)**

Upon landing on the ground, Colys sent out an ice-based Shockwave, freezing as many of the grunts standing around in place, and then he ran towards the closest one, launching them backwards with a flying side kick, into one of the many crates that lay on the docks. Glancing around, the boxer noticed that he only managed to get about four or five grunts with his landing.

"Tch. Looks like I need to try a bit harder." He complained as the rest of the grunts noticed him standing there. However, they didn't notice the Burn Dust leaking from his left wrist, as he ran towards another grunt, with the corresponding fist pulled back for a left cross. Though they did manage to dodge to actual punch, what they didn't expect was the chain of explosions that followed due to him having ignited the cloud he made after ducking. It was at this point that the yellow… thing that he noticed made itself known, cackling in a voice that immediately got on the ice user's nerves.

"The lives of these humans, I wonder how many souls they are worth?" The evidently male creature inquired, as Colys began forming an ice talus behind himself in preparation for battle against the armored entity, when an explosion of dark energy occurred between the two, with the only light visible being two glowing crimson eyes.

"Ohoho, is this who I think it is?" The cane wielding creature inquired, as the remainder of the energy began to die down, until being swept away by a large sword swing, revealing Dakura standing in the center of the crater.

"It is! Erebus has returned!" The monster cackled, referring to Dakura as he jumped out of the crater next to Colys, glaring at their new found enemy.

"Franmalth. Of course one of you would have followed me here." He growled out at the now named Franmalth, forming some sort of attack in his hands. At around this time the sound of feet hitting the ground from some relatively large height was heard behind them, as Geod ran up behind his fellow Team leaders, nodding to Colys in passing.

"We got your message, and got here as fast as possible." The albino told the dark eyed male, earning a nod of appreciation from his fellow leader, as all three faced towards Franmalth, their respective weaponry prepared and aimed at the creature. Colys' Talus then lumbered forward, swinging its massive arm down on Franmalth, but only Dakura wasn't shocked when yellow spikes shot out of Franmalth's back, destroying the club-like arm before it hit him. Noticing this, Colys made the shards that resulted pelt the Demon, cutting into his arms and legs, trailing a black blood like substance.

"I wonder how much that will cost? 200, maybe 300 souls perhaps?" Franmalth chortled out, before sending his arm towards Colys, wrapping the Huntsman-in-training, when Dakura launched the attack he was building up, a Magic Circle forming in front of his outstretched palms.

"Dark Make: Dark Cannon!" He shouted, a beam of dark energy impacting the Demon's chest. However, much to the ire of the other three combatants, he came out unscathed. However, the attack also caused him to release Colys, said ice user looking none the worse for wear.

"Heyy Dakura, just out of curiosity, does this guy have any obvious weaknesses? Preferably one we could use?" Geod asked, before forming a lance using his semblance and throwing it at Franmalth, with no effect.

"All I can think of is preventing him from latching on with any of his limbs, as he is supposedly capable of absorbing souls." Dakura stated, with his fellow Team Leaders gaining looks of disbelief at the statement, before continuing to fire off attacks. Colys just gained a look of annoyance, noticing something odd.

"Guys, our attacks aren't doing much! Even the cuts to his body already healed. I'd recommend switching over to the more high powered attack if you have any!" The ice user stated, as his partners nodded. With the confirmation given, Colys began to form a cannon made from ice in front of himself, the muzzle beginning to glow with his signature color. Dakura was then covered in a black Aura, as he dashed towards Franmalth, assaulting him with punched, kicks, and slashes. Geod closed his eyes and gained a look of concentration, as his red and black Aura began to shine, his hair gaining a fiery look as it began blowing around wildly. Once his Aura became almost blindingly bright, a black shape began forming around him, almost like a head. Soon after, the shape began solidifying, forming an angular head, with short, stubby legs and disproportionately long arms. From the forehead area, a long, black horn began to shape, before stopping around 3 or so meters above the head. By the time the Mech finished forming, Dakura's Barrage had ended and the Aura around him faded.

"Alright, Dakura, move!" Colys shouted, as the energy built up in the cannon released, resulting in a blast of pure, concentrated, energy. When the blast died down, the Mech that formed around Geod ran forward, unleashing its own combination of punches and kicks, before flipping back next to the other two with the top opened, revealing Geod to be piloting the thing.

"Oh boy, you've done it now! The fact that you've pushed me this far may show potential, but I'm REALLY mad now!" Franmalth practically screamed, his normally cheerful demeanor gone, replaced with a visage of rage. However, before he could even begin to attempt to attack the trio of leaders, the four turned their heads at the sound of an explosion nearby, noticing two bullheads, cut in half, impacting the water nearby.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but it seems like I've absorbed more than I can handle. Tata!" The oddly, and suddenly, frantic Demon stated, rushing towards the open hatch of a relatively nearby and still intact bullhead, as it prepared to take off.

 **(A.N.: OST End.)**

"Well. that was different." Colys stated, before walking towards where the rest of the group was sitting, reaching into his sleeves. The ice user was somewhat surprised to see both Ruby and Penny sitting there, along with Sun and Blake.

"Oh, hey guys!" Colys cheerfully yelled, earning the attention of the others, while pulling out one of the apples from earlier, biting it afterward. Noticing the slightly tense air, he swallowed his current bite with a bit of a confused look on his face at the amount of stares he was receiving. It was then that he traced their gazes, realizing it was Geod, or more specifically the Mech he created, they were looking at. As the other two leaders joined the group, Geod hopping out of the currently unnamed Mech, Weiss, Yang, and the rest of Team CRSN walked over to them, Colys getting an earful from Rhydwyn and Nuada for what he did that weekend.

"Geez, I said I was sorry. Look, I'll tell you why later, can we focus on the matter at hand? Namely the fact that what seemed to be a Demon is on the loose, and apparently Dakura has some sort of past with it?" The dark themed male stated, shocking the others present at the mention of "Demon", as well as causing Dakura to glare at the ice user, not wanting to deal with explaining his past more than need be.

"Demon? As in, red, horns, fire and brimstone? That kind of Demon?" Yang asked of Colys, who just shook his head.

"Naw, it was more yellow without the horns. As far as I can tell it had nothing to do with actual flames either. However, its eye had a black sclera, with a yellow iris." Colys told the others, confusing them as to its description due to the relatively bizarre nature of it, other than those that actually saw the thing.

"Infact, why don't I make a statue of 'Franmalth' as its name was." The team leader told them, forming a decent looking model of the eccentric demon, including the cane it held.

"Well, that certainly is... different." Weiss stated, after a bit of a pause fell over the group at the statue's appearance.

"Anyway, shouldn't we be getting back to Beacon?" Rhydwyn asked, bringing the others back to reality as Ruby noticed something.

"Wait. Where's Penny?"

Warehouse District, Vale Docks

Later…

As soon as the Bullhead landed, Franmalth tailed the orange haired male that got in, managing to remain concealed throughout the flight.

"Ohoho, I wonder how many souls this man is worth?" The Demon thought to itself, sticking to the shadows of the buildings as it continued to stalk its potential prey, when Roman stopped in front of a random warehouse, placing the case he held on the desk that lay there.

"Oh, I wonder what happens now?" Franmalth thought, before noticing an eerily powerful presence make itself known, walking from a nearby warehouse towards Roman.

"How very disappointing, Roman." A clearly feminine voice spoke, earning both the Demon and Roman's attention, as a raven haired female walked forward, giving him an annoyed glare.

"Woah, I didn't expect to see you so soon." The crime lord told the woman, unknowingly alerting Franmalth of two more, slightly less powerful presences behind the woman.

"I expected, more from you." The amber eyed female responded, with Roman giving a nervous chuckle.

"Hey, you were the one who suggested working with those stupid mutts from the White Fang." The feminine man jabbed back, gesturing somewhat grandly with his cane.

"And you will continue to do so," The now annoyed woman ordered Roman, sparking a literal fire in her hand, "We have big plans for you Roman. All we ask is, a little cooperation."

"Ohohoho! It seems you have a good thing going here!" Franmalth chortled out, Walking out from around the corner he stood behind as the four turned towards him, any weaponry they had aimed at the Demon.

"I Wouldn't do that if I were you! After all, we share similar goals." He continued, peaking the interest of the raven haired beauty.

"Oh? And what would those be, exactly?" She inquired, as Franmalth just gave out another laugh.

'

"Why would I need to say that when it is clearly obvious? World Domination! The eradication of the Human Race! What more is there to say?" The yellow Demon retorted, shocking the four at the bluntness of his statement as well as the overall scope they involve.

"It seems that you don't understand the broad scope that entails. Most would assume you to be a mad man, however it seems you know of what you speak of." The fire user stated, with Franmalth nodding along.

"Exactly! Now, it seems some introductions may be in order, eh?" The armored creature inquired, electing to go first. "I am Franmalth the Armored, one of the Nine Demon Gates of Tartaros."

"My Identity does not concern you, Demon. That is, if you truly are one of these, as you put it, 'Demon Gates'" The Ravenette stated, prompting Franmalth to just laugh again.

"Hah! Well, in due time I will learn of your name. In the meantime, I will rest." The cane user alerted the other four, walking his way into the warehouse so as to sleep.

"Cinder, are you sure that we can trust this Franmalth?" The dark skinned beauty asked of the now named Cinder, who gave a low, harsh laugh.

"If need be, we can eliminate him, Emerald. After all, you and Mercury would be perfect for the job." The dark haired woman stated, not realizing that Franmalth was listening in and plotting.

 **A.N.: Hey, everyone! Sorry for the slight delay on this chapter. But hey! We made it to over 7000 words! We got to see Franmalth in action this chapter, as well as Penny, come into play. Colys ended up revealing his, and the rest of Team CRSN's origin. Next chapter will be the official start of Vol. 2, so we'll have a lot more action, as well more sightings of the Mech that Geod made. Whoever can guess what it was based on gets a shout out the next chapter I post from then, so good luck! Honestly, I don't think it should be too hard, but I might be wrong. Also, Rage, if you're reading this, don't give away the answer. Both of us know exactly what it is, so please don't spoil it.**

 **Kaito 1: Hey, Where's the next Chapter of Erza's Brother?**

 **Blueghast900: Sorry, Rage and I haven't been able to contact each other to work on it in a while, so the story is on Hiatus for now, due to our inability to work on it together. Anyways, as always, Read, Rate, Review, and Favorite. Blueghast900, Signing off.**


	10. Vol 2 Chapter 1

Hall outside Beacon Cafeteria,

Some months later…

"Colys, did you make sure to fully restock your Dust supplies?" Rhydwyn inquired of his wayward leader, eliciting a groan from the raven head.

"Ugh. You sound like my mom, Rhydwyn. Granted, she wouldn't ask about Dust." Colys complained to his teammate, pushing open the doors to the Cafeteria just in time for one of Yang's infamous puns.

"I always kick my semesters off with a _Yang_!" The blonde brawler joked, with the rest of Team R.W.B.Y. and all of Team C.R.S.N. groaning, and a boo from Nora.

"Great. What did we just walk into?" Nuada asked none in particular, noticing a pie flying towards Weiss' face from across the room. As soon as it impacted the Heiress, the entirety of Team R.W.B.Y. glared daggers at Nora, the one responsible for the thrown pastry.

"Rhydwyn, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Colys asked, motioning to the frozen fruit stored to the side.

"Food war?"

"Food. War." At those words, fruit began flying in the air towards the two teams, impacting them with enough force so as to knock them back.

"NO ONE MESSES WITH THE FRUIT MAGE!" Colys shouted, cackling menacingly at his victims as the seemingly endless rain of fruit kept going. Until Nuada ran in carrying an entire roasted pig.

"You may be the Fruit Mage Colys, but I am the Meat Mage!" The more rotund member of team C.R.S.N. shouted, flinging the suckling pig at Teams R.W.B.Y. and J.N.P.R. hitting Weiss in the face and knocking the heiress into a pillar. Continuing their barrage, Team C.R.S.N. failed to notice a hail of cans, courtesy of Pyrrha, before it was too late. Getting nailed in the gut by one of the cans, Colys shouted in pain from the impact before forming a barrier of frozen fruit around himself and his Team. It was at this moment that Ruby stood on a table, milk carton in her hand.

"Justice will be swift, justice will be painful," crushing the cardboard pint in her hand for emphasis, Ruby continued, "It will be delicious!" at that moment the entirety of Team R.W.B.Y. rallied behind their leader, joining in her shouting as Team C.R.S.N. recovered from the hail of soda, Colys giving off a threatening glare at the two teams.

"You may think little of us, but that was your first, and fatal, mistake. For we have the capabilities of your downfall! Team C.R.S.N., Charge!" The noirette shouted, his teammates rushing to action while grabbing any food similar to their normal weaponry.

 **(AN: I'd Begin the Battle Theme from FFVI)**

Running at Yang, Colys began a semi-brutal fistfight with his fellow brawler, until he noticed a growing shadow behind him.

"Oh, you think you can use my own domain against me? You made a foolish mistake J.N.P.R.!" The ice-user shouted, managing to shift the watermelons of course due to the ice frozen in them from earlier. One managed to veer towards Jaune and impact his head until a second one went into his gut and knocked him over painfully. Turning back to the blonde he was facing, Colys noticed the turkeys over her fists.

"Oh, so you think adding weaponry will help you?" He taunted, before mimicking her with a nearby watermelon and exchanging blows with Yang until the fruit on his left hand began to crack.

"Heh, I'd say you have a one in a _melon_ chance of beating me right now." The blonde punned, as Colys grew increasingly annoyed before he smirked at noticing the nearby coolers.

"I wouldn't count your turkeys before they hatch, Yang!" The dark haired man retorted, lifting his hands up to cause the frozen meat inside of the freezers to fly at the blonde, somewhat burying her in the frosted meats. Chuckling to himself slightly, he turned around to see a three-way battle between the rest of his team, the remaining members of Team R.W.B.Y., and Team J.N.P.R., with his team and Team R.W.B.Y. forming a sort of alliance against the only full team. However, he turned around suddenly when he heard the pile of frozen meat explode with Yang standing back up looking no worse for wear despite the previous situation she was in.

"Well, looks like it's time for round two," Colys muttered, bringing a new set of watermelons over with his semblance, preparing to face against his fellow boxer. Over with Nuada, Rhydwyn, and Sinikka, things weren't going as well against team J.N.P.R. despite their advantage in numbers. As Nuada rushed his fellow hammer user, a makeshift hammer in hand, made from stabbing a pole into a watermelon, with he and Nora exchanging attempted blows to each other consistently while Rhydwyn and Blake faced off against Pyrrha using baguettes as spears and swords. Sinikka worked with Ruby and Weiss to defeat Ren, seeing as Jaune had managed to get knocked into a wall earlier resulting in him becoming unconscious. As Nuada and Nora hit their melon hammers together, resulting in a clashing of the poles to see who would hit the other first, Colys came flying through hitting the orange head in the process, causing both to ram into a wall. Standing out of the hole he and Nora's bodies made, the ravenette ran past his partner to re-engage Yang in a fist fight, while Nora remained in the hole, unconscious. Shrugging to himself, Nuada rushed to aid in the face-off against Pyrrha by running in and slamming his pseudo hammer down, narrowly missing the redhead in doing so. While with Sinikka she thrust forward with a swordfish she ended up finding, using it like her gun-blade minus the gun part. Stabbing at her fellow raven-haired adult, Ren jumped up to narrowly avoid the attack before spinning the pair of leeks he held at the _Cronos_ user attempting to throw her off balance. Jumping back, Sinikka tossed her makeshift weapon to Weiss seeing as the heiress would be better to use it. Raising her hand at the pseudo-albino, she increased her perception of time so as to allow the strikes to be that much faster. As Ruby ran forward, she attempted a forward kick at Ren, managing to strike the noirette in the gut, stunning him long enough for Weiss to knock him back. The eight combatants then heard a crash as Colys uppercutted Yang, sending her through the roof. Literally. There was now a distinctly Yang shaped hole in the ceiling thanks to Colys. Whistling to himself, the dark-haired boxer then rushed forward to join in the fight against Ren, lashing out with a brutal series of punches before grabbing his fellow dark haired male and throwing him into the air. Jumping above his target, Colys clasped his hands together and slammed them down on Ren, sending the poor boy into the ground with a back on the ground, he then looked at the boys previous opponents.

"What? I thought that would help?" Sighing he then just motioned for the four of them to aid against Pyrrha, however, the aforementioned redhead went flying past them into a pillar and slumped to the floor in defeat. Blinking, Colys the called the rest of his team and Team R.W.B.Y. over, as he heard a distant screaming that grew louder. Motioning to Nuada, the brunette extended his right arm to catch the source of the noise, Yang. placing the blond back down, Nuada retracted his arm and began to roll his shoulder while the rest of Team C.R.S.N. began to stretch with Team R.W.B.Y. looking on in confusion.

 **(Pause the Music)**

"What exactly did you guys do over break?" Yang asked of Colys, who merely shrugged.

"Well, we mostly trained seeing as there was nothing else to do. Why do you ask?" The team leader inquired, much to the apparent astonishment of the other team.

"Why do we- do you see what you managed to do?!" Weiss stated, incredulous at the black-haired man either not knowing of, or most likely not caring about, the destruction mostly his team brought upon the cafeteria without even breaking a sweat.

"Yeah, I do. And?" Colys retorted, cleaning his ear out with his pinky before pulling it out and looking at the finger, realizing there was nothing in his ear to begin with. Turning towards the exit, Colys noticed that the other team was standing in his way before he and his team could even try to leave.

"Hey, uh," He began, tugging at his collar in nervousness, "is something wrong?" He managed to get out, chuckling nervously.

"Well, why don't you share with us those training techniques you mentioned." Yang practically demanded, a light glare in her eyes.

"Heh, well, you see…" The noirette never finished his statement as Yang ran up and punched him, sending him flying back into a wall.

 **(Resume)**

Getting out of the wall, Colys glared at his fellow boxer before bursting forward, returning the punch with full force and sending the blonde into an entirely different wall. Seeing the damage wrought brought the remainder of both teams out of their stupor as they launched at each other, wielding varying weapons made from food…

 **(Music End)**

A few hours later…

As team C.R.S.N. stood victorious over their foes, Colys noticed something.

"Guys, we may want to clean this" he stated, noting the state of the cafeteria. Or lack thereof. As in there was hardly anything that signified it was a cafeteria other than the somehow intact tables, which were stacked on a wall.

"Uh…." It was at this precise moment that Goodwitch stormed in, a clearly annoyed expression on her face as she glared at the 'victorious' team. Blinking and slowly turning his head, Colys began to sweat bullets as the approaching professor grew ever closer. Stopping a few feet from the door, the blonde then raised her riding crop she oddly always had and caused the tables, plates, and anything else that was destroyed or moved during the fight to go back to its rightful place, any damage repaired. Noting that everything was back in place, she glared at the offending teams.

"Children, please. Do not play with your food." The strict professor nearly ordered the three teams, as they somehow managed to regain their jovial attitude. Beginning to storm off, Glynda visual relaxed as Professor Ozpin approached her from outside…

In a Warehouse outside of Vale

A few hours later…

"Kekekekekeke." Franmalth chuckled out at the situation the youngest members of the little group he was a part of managed to get themselves into. A scolding from Cinder.

"I didn't expect you two to fail that badly. Kekekeke." The one-eyed demon chortled, walking forward next to his current associates.

"I hope you don't mind that went through your plans to infiltrate Beacon. Disguising yourselves as students seem like a good idea, however, candlehead's partner may not be the best choice for a fourth member to your little quartet." Franmalth told the three, Roman giving a slightly indignant cry from behind him.

(Start the first 16 seconds of Bongo Bongo's Battle Theme, and then end after those 16 seconds)

"Luckily, I have a better solution. Nikita, Come here!" Shouting out, a series of shadows began to coalesce in the corner, forming a vaguely humanoid shape until the right eye sockets glowed a deep red, an odd, sun-like pattern replacing the pupil and iris. Walking from the shadows, an almost unnaturally dark skinned male strode out, an eyepatch over his left eye with the same design as his right pupil emblazoned on it. His unnaturally long, dark hair fell to his back and he strode over to Franmalth, expressionless.

"What is it, my master?" The somewhat purple skinned male inquired of the yellow demon, his voice a deep gravelly tone.

"I need you to aid these people in a *ahem* task they have planned out." Franmalth began, handing a manilla file folder to Nikita, "You will be infiltrating an academy, of sorts. The details are all in there, so be sure to read them over."

"Yes, my master." Saluting to the cane-wielding demon, he disappeared back into the shadows once more…

 **Blueghast900: Well, we had a certainly interesting chapter, now didn't we?**

 **Colys: I'll say. Considering the amount of bruises I now have, I'd say it was quite eventful.**

 **Edward Elric: Al, what are we doing here?**

 **Alphonse: I don't quite know, brother.**

 **Blueghast: Ah yes, the Elric brothers decided to appear for once.**

 **Ed: Hey you! Giant, talking head-thing! Explain where we are or I'll mess you up!**

 **Blueghast: Geez, no need to get so riled up. As for the location, this is known as an Author's Note, where literally anything I say is possible.**

 **Ed: Ok? I guess that works.**

 **Blueghast: Damn right it does. Anyways, as always, Read, Rate, Review, and Favorite.**

*Blueghast900 has signed off*


	11. Vol 2 Chapter 2

Team C.R.S.N.'s Dorm Room, Beacon Academy

A few days later…

Looking out the window of his team's dorm, Colys blinked a few times at the sight of Airships landing at the docks.

"Hey Rhydwyn, is there any sort of... war going on?" The raven haired man asked of his fellow non-remnant native, who rubbed his eyes noticing the view outside their room… or lack thereof.

"Not that I can think of." The brunette responded, still not over the shock of what could classify as warships at the doorstep of the school, and directly in front of their window.

"Then, why are these here? Only thing that could be the cause of this would be a wa-" Colys was cut off as his door slammed open, Darragh of all people panting in the doorway from over exertion.

"Oh thank god you're here. Team R.W.B.Y. was looking for you, something about what happened last semester involving Colys." The forestry themed male informed the two, with Colys giving a sheepish grin when Rhydwyn gave the ice-user a stern glare.

"Wait, then why were you sent here?" The team leader asked of the dark skinned man, who put his index finger up as he caught his breath.

"En-Enkaar and Riley were also asked in and figured that you guys would be needed based on the messages they got, so sent me and Dani to find you guys." Falling to the ground in exhaustion, he gave off a small sigh and wiped his head of sweat. Before standing back up, as if nothing happened.

"Anyways, where are Nuada and Sinikka?" The green haired man asked of the only present members of Team C.R.S.N. on the whereabouts of their partners, Colys shrugging.

"They said something about a research project that they had to do, and rushed to the library. No idea what they were so worked up about as I finished mine last month." The noirette informed the tree-like man, who face-faulted at the earliness of his work's completion.

"Wait, how did you finish it a month ago when we weren't even here, let alone before we were told about it?" Rhydwyn asked of his friend, earning another sheepish grin.

"I might have asked for some extra work to do over break if I got bored, and the project was one of them. That's why Oobleck pulled me aside last class, so as to inform me that I was exempt from the project due to having completed it over break and turning it in." Colys told the sound user, who just sighed.

"Whatever. Let's just get to R.W.B.Y.'s dorm before Yang decides to blow something up. Be sure to message Nuada and Sinikka about this so they know to show up too." The laser-spear user instructed before walking down the hall to his fellow Red-shade team's room…

Beacon Library

Around the same time…

Groaning at the amount of information in front of him, Nuada picked up the book he was reading to put it away when he heard a familiar, if distantly so, voice behind him.

"You do know that book belongs on the shelf over there, right?" Turning around, Nuada noticed the armored form of Dani Hydranis, as she directed him to the correct shelf.

"Oh, thanks Dani. It's been awhile since I last saw you. What have you been up to?" The brunette asked of the armor clad female, who shrugged in response.

"Not much, mainly typical school stuff. Have you seen Sinikka around here anywhere? I was told to bring the two of you up to Team R.W.B.Y.'s dorm for some reason." The much shorter brunette asked, Nuada giving a slight questioning gaze as to why before pointing in a seemingly random direction.

"She should be at one of the tables over there. I guess I should get going there seeing as it most likely involves my idiot of a partner. I'll see you two there, then." Walking off to the back of the library, Dani spoke up.

"Exit's the other way, Nuada." The relatively short female informed the man, who gave a quick thankful nod, before heading the right way. Giving a quick smile, Dani headed towards where Nuada told her Sinikka was, a bright smile on her face.

Team Dorms, Beacon Academy

Not long after…

Standing outside the dorm room of the team whom called the meeting, Colys rested on the wall beside the door with his eyes closed, waiting for the last two members of his team. Sighing as he heard footsteps, Colys turned to see another team, one he was unfamiliar with, walk through the hall before walking towards him as the presumed leader, a dark haired female with amber eyes, strode over to him.

"Hello, could you direct me to exchange student dormitory?" The dangerous looking female asked of Colys, who gave a quick sigh before pulling out his scroll.

"You see, right now we are in the student dorms. You'll want to head down stairwell G before taking a right through this hallway, ending up in the courtyard. Cross said courtyard before you reach a set of double doors. The Exchange Student Dorms should be in there." He explained, mentally analyzing the group so as to determine why something felt off about them. Mentally shrugging, he just closed his eyes again while the exchange team went off, heading to the area that the noirette told them to. As they were out of earshot, Colys placed a hand on his forehead.

"Something just felt… off about those four, especially the one with the eyepatch." He muttered as Nuada slowly creeped up behind his partner, a small grin on his face.

"Heh, this will be perfect." He mentally whispered, reaching out to tap Colys' shoulder when the offending limb was grabbed in a vice-grip. It only lessened when Colys realized who it was that he held in a near wrist-crushing grab.

"Oh, sorry there Nuada. I'm just a tad bit spooked from a team that passed by." Shaking his head, he motioned to the room he was outside.

"Everyone else is already inside. I was just waiting for you and Sinikka. Where is she, anyway?" Colys queried, not seeing the _Cronos_ user until he felt a presence behind himself.

"Nevermind. Let's get going." He stated, grabbing Sinikka's arm as she reached out for his shoulder before dragging the two into the doorway they were outside, ignoring any protests they gave.

"Hey Colys! What took you so long?" A certain violet themed albino joked, waving to the ice user with a jovial smile on his face.

"Oh, not much. Just had to wait for the rest of my team to show up. Anyways, does anyone know why this meeting was called?" The darker themed man asked, noting a certain team missing from the area. Team R.W.B.Y.

"Not really other than it involving the Forever Fall incident." Enkaar informed the group, as Dakura gained a look of contemplation.

"Hey, I wonder what even happened to Aria?" The darkness user examined, realizing not much had been said on the whereabouts of said former member of Phantom Lord. As he said this Team R.W.B.Y. walked into their room, Ruby giving a look of what seemed to be gratitude before Weiss spoke up.

"Good, you all actually showed up. I presume you all know why you are here?" The partial albino began, Colys blinking in response.

"Not really. I was just told to come here by Darragh with little to no explanation besides it involving the incident at the do-" The ice user cut himself off, realizing what this could be about before giving a knowing look to his team, trying to signal them about something. Something vitally important involving their past.

"I assume you figured it out?" Weiss asked of the noirette, a look of absolute serious normally not present on his face, before he gave a solemn nod, as if asking for approval.

"Then you may begin." At those words, Colys looked around the room, taking a deep, focused breath.

"Alright. But what I am going to tell you may shock you, it may even cause you to burst out laughing or call me crazy. However, this is only the absolute truth." He began, gauging the reactions of the other present teams before continuing.

"Myself, or rather Team C.R.S.N., are not from Remnant. Sure it may sound outlandish, however it is completely correct. Our home is known as Earth. A planet free of the Grimm, no constant threat of death when living outside cities, and no Faunus. That does not mean that it is a peaceful planet. Ours was one of war, with our home country of the U.S. being the best at the art. Sure, there was no White Fang to worry about attacking our homes, but we had a different threat. Nuclear Warfare. What our home lacked in terms of Elemental Propellent, it made up for in terms of raw energy. With this kind of power, we've managed to reach our Moon, explore the neighboring planet of Mars, and even send long range satellites to view other Galaxies. However, this power was also used for making weapons of war. Atom bombs capable of wiping out an entire city with one blast, Drones that could be remotely piloted to eliminate enemies one by one. As for how we ended up here, on Remnant? We have no idea. The only evidence of our entry is a crater that formed in the Vacuo desert from the explosion our entry caused. Despite the fact that we are light years away from home, we still have yet to lose hope of returning eventually." Breathing in and wiping away a tear that slightly flowed down his cheek, he looked at the other two teams expecting either laughter or dismissive looks, but all he got were tear stained looks, as if they could understand his pain despite the fact that it is something unlike they had experienced.

"Well, Colys, it seems there is more in common between the two of us after all." Raiden said, putting an arm around his rival's shoulder in camaraderie, the rest of Team DARKER giving slow nods as well.

"The reason why we work so well as a team is because we come from another dimension as well." Dakura started the shock still sinking in from Colys' speech.

"I need not go into to much detail due to the information drop Colys just gave, but it is not the same as this 'Earth' that Colys spoke of." The darkness user stated, before continuing.

"The reason I recognized Aria and grew angered was due to him being a major foe of the Guild that I was a member of prior to arriving here. This 'Titania' he referred to, is my younger sister. I… won't go into too much detail as it is still too much to bear despite having been three years however she was a great person." The crimson eyed man continued, weeping at the sorrow filled memory.

"Wait wait wait. Was? What happened to her?" Yang interrupted, before Dakura wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

"She, as well as the main members of our guild, was killed." Dropping that emotion bomb on everyone, The non-Earthlanders reeled back in shock at the fact.

"How? How were they killed?" Rhydwyn near pleaded, getting emotionally attached to a group of people he hardly knew.

"It was an elaborate attack. An enemy guild, Grimoire Heart, assaulted us during our annual S-Class trials. While we managed to hold of their forces and even defeat their guild master, they somehow managed to do an impossible task. The summoned Acnologia." Looking up with determination flashing in his eyes as well as semi-uncontrolled rage.

"Who, or rather what, is Acnologia?" Nuada inquired, as only those from Earthland would know of the beast.

"Acnologia is known by many titles. His greatest and most feared is The Black Dragon of the Apocalypse. He is a terrifying beast, with black, feathery wings not unlike those of a Nevermore and black scales coating the majority of his body." Kaito described, shocking the other eight at the description.

"How did you survive then?" Ruby asked of the other six, a look of curiosity and almost fear at their response etched into her features.

"We somehow got lucky. The beast attacked us, sending us flying to a nearby Island before vaporizing the Island everyone else was on. I don't get why it wouldn't just leave us with the others. However it never came to investigate as it presumed we died upon impact with the ground." Raiden explained, the others gaining further solemn looks.

"I didn't think that he would attack, but he did! Why couldn't I have managed to stay back on Tenrou to help!" Dakura cried out, having a mental breakdown at his failure.

"I was her older brother, Damnit! I'm supposed to protect her!" The crimson eyed man practically howled, tears flowing like fresh rain. As Abigail consoled him, Colys gained another serious look before looking at his fellow team leader.

"Dakura, I can promise you that I will do anything in my power to aid in killing Acnologia with you, even if it means going through hell and back. I may not be a mind reader, but I feel as if the others agree with me, correct?!" The ice user exclaimed, a chorus of yes's reverberating through the room in agreement.

"Now, I believe we may want to retire to our dorms for the night, as it is nearing midnight." Enkaar told the others, gazing at his scroll for the time. Hearing this, everyone besides Team R.W.B.Y. filed out, giving quick goodnights as they went to sleep…

Beacon Library

Around one week later…

"Yang Xiao Long, Prepare your kingdom for battle!" Ruby shouted, the heavy speeches from the week before put to the back of her mind.

"Bring it on!"

"I deploy the Atlesian Air Fleeeeeeet!" The darker haired female announced, earning a shocked gasp from her elder sister.

"Looks like I get to fly right over your Ursai and attack your walls directly!" Making plane like noises and a bird-esque shape with her hands, a look of maniacal joy on her face.

"You fiend!" Yang gasped out, pointing dramatically at the attacker.

"And, since Atlas is part of mantle, my repair time only lasts one turn." Ruby stated, her eyes level with the table.

"Pretty sneaky, Sis. But you just activated my trap card! Giant Nevermore! If I roll a 7 or higher fatal feathers will rend your forces in two!" The blonde exclaimed, staring directly into her younger sister's eyes.

"But if you roll a 6 or lower the Nevermore will turn on your own troops." Ruby retorted.

"That's just a chance I'm willing to take." Continuing to ramble, Colys gave a slightly derisive scoff from his table.

"Some people are trying to run a campaign over here!" He shouted before turning back to his teammates with a look of malicious glee as he prepared a fight for them.

"As I was saying, as the four of us are walking through the forests, we hear a semi mechanical whirring as a mecha shaped like a spider crawls out, preparing to fire a laser. Roll initiative." The dungeon master ordered, preparing the two sets of d20's he had on him for such an occasion. At that moment a certain blonde Faunus waltzed in, a bluenette newcomer in tow.

"Sup losers?" Sun asked, holding a peace sign.

"Hey Sun." but Ruby and, surprisingly, Colys responded, the Frost Emperor giving a small smile towards his fellow prankster.

"Ruby, Blake, Yang, Ice queen." The blonde began, earning an indignant cry from Weiss at the nickname that everyone has given to her.

"I never got a chance to formally introduce you to my old friend." Sun continued, ignoring Weiss' shouts of protest.

"Uh, aren't Libraries for reading?" The bluenette inquired.

"Thank you!" Was heard from Ren, waking up Nora, eliciting a cry of pancakes from the orange haired female.

"Shut up don't be a nerd." Sun told his partner in mock annoyance.

"Ah ah ah, Intellectual, okay? Thank you. I'm Neptune." The now named google head responded, introducing himself entirely.

"Hey, what are we? Chopped liver?" Colys asked in mock pain, walking over to the duo of transfer students, his hand held out to Neptune.

"Anyways, name's Colys. Anyone who is a friend of Sun must be a pretty chill dude." The ice user introduced, shaking hands with the bluenette.

"Agreed. Sun told me about your unique circumstances, and I would like to give you my deepest condolences." Neptune told Colys, earning a curt nod from the noirette.

"So Neptune, where are you from?" Weiss asked of the goggle head, who began walking over.

"Haven. I don't believe I caught your name, Snow angel." Neptune responded, eliciting groans from Colys at his attempt at being smooth.

"Uh, I'm Weiss." The pseudo albino answered, Jaune grumbling in the background at the fact that when he tried it it failed but Neptune succeeded.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." The blunette replied. Colys began walking back to his Team, not really caring anymore about the conversation anymore as he sat back down.

"Now, where was I? Ah yes, Nuada. As you go to strike the Guardian Stalker you just barely manage to clip it's leg, severing one of its many limbs." The ice user described, before looking to Rhydwyn.

"Now, it's your turn Rhydwyn." He informed his friend, who nodded.

"Alright. I'll shoot one of my arrows into it's eye to stun it." Rhydwyn said, rolling his d20.

"What?! Only a 10!" The brunette exclaimed at his bad roll.

"Keep track of your arrows. Now it's my turn, so I'll go and slash it's neck area with my right Scimitar." Rolling his 20 side, Colys gave a pleased nod.

"Alright. A 16 hits. And because the Guardian Stalker is a construct, I deal double damage." Grinning, he rolled his normal die, the noirette gave a pleased whoop.

"Nice! 12 damage thanks to my buff! That brings the Guardian down to zero health." Turning to his team, Colys continued.

"With that, we can head back into town to claim our reward. Nuada, if you would?" The noirette finished, giving his partner a knowing smirk,

"Right. I go to look for a chicken." Nuada responded, a grin of his own stretched across his face.

"Oh, believe me, you have found one." Telling his partner this, Colys prepared a set of 8 d100's.

"Then I strike the Chicken." The short haired brunette said, beginning to chuckle.

"Alright. You are now being chased by 240000 chickens. Congratulations. And with that today's session is complete." Placing his dice into a bag he brought with him, Colys began to pack up his sheets for next time…

Team C.R.S.N.'s dorm

Later…

Colys sat on his bed, a scroll laptop open on his lap as he began to write the next chapter of his campaign.

"Alright, how about we throw in some Romanian Iron Guards for them to face?" He said to himself, furiously typing on the keyboard. It was then that he heard the familiar sound of yelling coming from a nearby dorm room. Blinking thrice, Colys stood up, closed his scroll laptop before placing it on his bed, and walked over to his window to close it. Looking out he noticed Neptune standing on a ledge outside team R.W.B.Y.'s Dorm window as Sun hung from the branch of a nearby tree. Shrugging at this, the noirette grabbed his scroll before heading out of his room. Upon exiting the room, he walked across the hall and knocked Team R.E.D.D.'s door, having to wait only a few seconds before Enkaar walked out.

"Oh, Colys. I wasn't expecting you here. What's up?" The teal eyed Faunus asked of his fellow Team Leader, who gave a dismissive shrug.

"Eh, I noticed Sun and his one friend outside R.W.B.Y.'s dorm, and figured something might be going on. I was going to go get Teams D.A.R.K. and V.R.D.T. and see if they wanted to join as well. Where's the rest of your Team, anyway?" Colys answered, noticing a distinct lack of noise coming from the room.

"Dani and Darragh said they had a midterm paper to write, and Riley's on a date with Kaito. I wouldn't try with Team D.A.R.K. as the other three went to the library to study for the test Oobleck is giving on Tuesday. What about Team C.R.S.N.?" Enkaar replied, seeing that the rest of Colys' team was also, in fact, missing.

"They wanted to head to the training grounds to spar. I declined going as I had some writing to work on." The ice user responded, giving a dismissive shrug before walking down the hall. "You coming or what?"

"Oh, yeah. Just let me grab some stuff." Walking back into the room, Enkaar exited a moment later with his knife at his side. "Let's go."

As the two approached Team V.R.D.T.'s door it swung open on it's own as Geod walked out with his Drill Blade already at his side.

"I already know, so let's go." The Albino said, a look of determination on his face as he walked to the door next to his, grabbing the two by the back of their shirts.

"Huh?" Colys intelligently responded, forgetting that Geod had three Faunus on his team, and that he neighbored the Team in question before he knocked on the door, a small smirk on his face. A muffled 'I got it' was heard through the door as Ruby opened it, wearing a different outfit than usual. Blinking in surprise at the three team leaders at the door, Colys managed to break the awkward silence.

"Yo. I guess you guys are up to something?" He began, noting the differing clothes the Team wore as well as the locationing, as if they were splitting off into partners. "Well, whatever it is, we want in."

Blinking rapidly at the blunt response, Yang managed to recover first. "Ok then." This resulted in a shrug of amusement from Colys as he walked into the room.

"Alright, so what are the different plans we got going?" The ice user asked, his hands firmly clasped behind his back as if he were a General over looking his army.

"Blake and Sun were going to head into vale to check out a White Fang recruitment meeting for any signs of Torchwick, Yang and Neptune were heading to a contact that Yang supposedly has in downtown Vale, while Weiss and I were heading to the CCT tower for any new information involving abnormalities in the Schnee Dust supplies. I think that you three shoul-" Ruby was cut off mid sentence by Colys putting his hand in the air, his other hand on his chin in thought.

"Alright I think I have a plan. Enkaar and I will join Blake seeing as Enkaar can easily get in due to being a Faunus himself and I can either stay behind as a scout or lookout or head in with my own disguise, while Geod goes with Yang and Neptune to downtown Vale. Any questions?" At that, Yang gave Colys a bit of a Deadpan.

"We were planning on taking my Motorcycle Bumblebee there and it can only hold two people." The blonde told her fellow brawler, who gave a short chuckle.

"You forget, Geod can quite literally form anything with his semblance, like that small mech from the docks." Colys replied, a smirk on his face. "Alright, let's get going, teams!"

"Wait, who made you leader?" Ruby asked with a mock glare, as the noirette gave a nervous chuckle.

"Sorry, force of habit."

Downtown Vale

Later that Evening…

Pulling to the side of the road Yang stepped off her bike as Geod popped from the ground in the small mech he created with a short drill coming from it's horn that reformed said horn.

"So, this is the place, huh?" Geod asked, skeptical of the legality of the location. Approaching the door, it was immediately shut in his face once the people behind it noticed Yang standing near him. "Well, time for plan B."

"Plan B?" Neptune spoke up as Geod reared his arm back.

"Just, be sure to stand back a bit." At that his Aura wrapped his arm, forming a metal fist in a similar style and proportion to his mech. Punching forward, the fist dented the door, causing a groan of annoyance from the Albino. Pulling it back again, he punched it again, causing a creak of protest to come from the hinges. Pushing further, he heard the sound of rivets popping until the door itself fell in from the force, knocking back the guards attempting to hold it shut. Walking in slowly, Geod glared at the guards pointing their weapons at him as he prepared to smack them from their hands with his mech arm but was stopped when they switched targets to Yang.

"Guess Who's Back?" The blonde shouted, earning the attention of the man behind the bar,

"Stop! Nobody shoot." who walked through the crowd of armed guards towards Yang.

"Blondie, you're. Why?" He asked, straightening his tie in the process with a bit of a nervous chuckle.

"You still owe me a drink." Yang responded, grabbing the man's arm and dragging him to the bar with Geod and Neptune in tow.

In another part of Vale

Around the same time…

"So, how exactly do you plan to blend in as a Faunus despite not being one?" Sun asked of Colys, who slicked his hair back a bit as well as having changed into a more formal attire.

"You seriously can't tell? I'm posing as a Vampire Bat Faunus. As evident by the fangs. Duh." As he mentioned that he opened his mouth to reveal that be put a thick layer of ice over his canine teeth, increasing the length of them to look like, well, fangs.

"What about night vision? Or enhanced hearing?" The blonde retorted as Colys grabbed a mask from behind his back, which slightly resembled a Nevermore's beak but with four eye slits rather than actual eyes.

"I outfitted this to work like a pair of night vision goggles using the pair I used at the docks. I can't help with the hearing, but whatever." The ice user responded, a now vulpine smirk on his face.

"You sure you ain't part Fox Faunus?" Sun jokingly responded, punching the noirette on the arm slightly in jest.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now I'm guessing that Blake and Enkaar are waiting for us to show up." Colys said with a slight glare aimed at the blonde in annoyance. "So let's get going."

"Jeez, no need to get so angry." The monkey Faunus replied, a small hint of fear creeping into his voice. At that the two made their way to the supposed meeting place, marked by three claw marks made on the wall.

"So, this is the place, huh?" Colys asked of Blake when he reached the Cat Faunus, a now vulpine smirk present on his face. "Seems a bit dark for my tastes, but whatever."

As the four walked to the nearby door, the guard looked a Colys and Enkaar with a questioning look.

"Hey, you two. You don't look like Faunus." The man growled out but was met full force by Colys' growl.

"You wanna say tha to my face, bud? See these fangs? You best be glad they aren't aimed at YOUR neck right now." The human-in-disguise growled back, gnashing his teeth at the guard for emphasis.

"Ok, ok fine!" The faunus fearfully responded, backing off from Colys before turning to Enkaar. "But what about you, huh?"

"Lizard Faunus." The illusionist quickly said, flicking his know forked tongue out to prove it.

"Well, don't let me keep you two waiting. It isn't very often we get a reptile or Vampire Bat Faunus in our ranks." The guard replied, moving to the side to let the two pass with a nod. Walking to the area with Faunus wearing normal clothing, the quartet of students noticed that on the stage was another White Fang member, although he appeared to hold more authority than the grunts based on his distinctly different uniform.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I thank you all for coming out here tonight." At that thunderous applause rang from the crowd. "Now, for those of you who are new here, we of the White Fang have some very special guests for you to meet tonight." With a bow, the lieutenant walked of the stage to more applause which died down as the sound of multiple canes tapping drew their attention until a very familiar effeminate redhead walked onto the stage as well as the yellow demon himself, causing an uproar of confusion and rage from the newcomers.

"Thank you, thank you. Please, hold your applause." Torchwick joked out, as Franmalth gazed into the crowd.

"Kekekekeke, looks like they don't like you candlehead." He croaked out, much to the shock of the crowd.

"Now now, I'll be the first to admit, Humans…. Are the worst." Roman began, earning a short chuckle from Franmalth.

"Well, you wouldn't be wrong there, candlehead." The mono-eyed demon chuckled.

"Yes, anyways, I would like to point out that we have a common enemy. The one's in control. The Government, the military, hell, even the schools. They're all to blame for your lot in life." The applause returned at that, with the four infiltrators sharing knowing looks while reaching for their weaponry. "Luckily I managed to get my hands on a little bit of Atlas technology so we can get our revenge, so to speak." At that the curtain behind the effeminate man fell, revealing an Atlesian Paladin 290 in all it's glory.

"Kekekekeke, don't forget about me now, Torchwick." Franmalth chortled out as he raised his cane and stamped it on the ground. Hard. This resulted in a series of deep, inhuman groans to resonate through the warehouse, when a door opened to the side and in shambled a large group of mummified creatures, some carrying large swords while others looked more skeletal in appearance. "Introducing the Redead Corps. Coming in straight from the depths of hell these undead troopers won't stop until their target has joined them in undeath. Sadly we could only bring a small contingent of 100 here for you tonight, but rest assured that you will soon see the streets crawling with these guys, and nothing will stand in our way!" As he said this, he felt a familiar Aura in the crowd, as he narrowed his eye at Colys seeing as he was the source. As the crowd noticed this, Colys created a quick burst of ice using Frost Spark, as he quickly darted to a circuit breaker on the wall before short circuiting it with a quick electric-enhance punch, resulting in the lights shutting off, which only served as a minor distraction for the team to jump out the nearby window, shattering it in the process. As the four hopped through the rooftops, Roman barreled through the wall in the Paladin, while the Redead Corps trailed behind him, displaying speed betrayed by their size.

"I sure hope you have a form of backup!" Sun yelled out, as Colys whipped his scroll out from his back pocket.

 **(AN: Play 'God Mode' by Sons of Amon here.)**

"Already on it. C.R.S.N., I need some backup here! Meet by the Highway overpass!" As the ice user yelled into his scroll, he heard affirmative yells from the other end of the line while he continued his mad-dash. "Enkaar, you got anyone?" Colys yelled at his friend, who nodded.

"Yeah, Kaito said he and Riley would be there as soon as they could. Dakura, Raiden, and Abigail didn't answer though." The Lizard Faunus yelled back, before raising a hand towards the mecha chasing them. As Torchwick went a different direction briefly, the quartet landed on a roof for a brief moment, catching their breaths.

"Alright, we should wait for the others to arrive, and formulate a battle plan." Colys said, a serious expression on his face for once as he glanced at the four around him. Just as he said this the familiar sound of buzzing was heard as Kaito landed on a platform made from beetles, Riley next to him. Looking at the group, Colys nodded to the beetle user and his girlfriend, forming some ice constructs in the meantime when the sound of crashing was heard behind them.

"Alright, you little pests! You thought you could hide from me?" Roman shouted from within the Paladin, rushing towards the now sextet from a side street, Enkaar's illusion having worn off when he got far enough away. At that Colys had his constructs, namely some Pebblits, rush the mech while the group ran, Kaito forming into his swarm once more to try and find the others. Reaching the overpass, Colys formed a pair of ice skates as he froze the street ahead of him, keeping the momentum from when he hit the highway by doing so. Coincidentally, this caused Roman, or more specifically the Paladin, to slip up and hit fly off the overpass onto the ground below. At that the group jumped down, Geod showing up within a new mech similar to the smaller one, but it more resembled a full body mech, including a tail sprouting from the back and a larger face on it's torso.

"Alright! It's time you showed up, Geod!" Colys shouted to his fellow team-leader, as he began to form… something out of his ice. It resembled the mech Geod was in but far bulkier and well, made of ice. Gaining a look of extreme concentration, Colys ran into the main body of his construct, forming the rest around himself. Once complete, the ice-construct looked to be a crude, clunky re-model of the Paladin, with some elements of Geod's mech added in. Grinning despite the effort it took the maintain the thing, Colys nodded towards the others. "Now, let's rock this place to the ground!" At that, the group charged the Paladin with their weapons blazing, while Colys reared back the right fist of his Ice Paladin to strike the original in front of him. Shattering on impact, Colys reformed the fist, but into a spear-like shape as he plunged it into the Paladin's left shoulder, denting the metal severely. As this was happening, the sound of groaning was heard as the Redead Corps. shuffled in, their speed much slower than initially for unknown reasons. Until a certain gunblade user dropped down, her right hand raised at the entire crowd, strain evident on her face when a series of sub-sonic blasts rang out, shattering the more skeletal members of the undead army. As this happened, an enlarged fist hit the Paladin in the back, sending it toppling forward and towards Colys and his Ice Paladin. Grinning even wider, Colys created a quick opening in the back of the construct before jumping out as the actual Paladin crashed into it. Raising his right hand, he caused his construct to reform into a sphere around the mech, trapping it fully. However his grin fell when multiple hatches opened on Paladin revealing hidden rocket launchers, which shattered the Ice Prison around it. The shock continued as the Paladin transformed the right fist, shooting bursts of electricity at the ice user. Raising and Ice Wall, Colys began to form a Frost Talus to attack the Paladin, though that was when the sound of Tires Screeching was heard as Yang and Neptune arrived, with the bluenette taking out his spear and stabbing into the already damaged left shoulder, resulting in the attached arm to only be attached through some wiring. Yang then jumped out and punched the mech repeatedly, caving in the exterior from the force applied. As her relentless assault continued, Roman rammed the front end through several concrete pillars resulting in the blonde to go flying. Upon landing, Yang looked up with a look of pure rage including her eyes going blood red as she charged the Paladin, her right fist cocked back. Impacting the already weakened front end, it soon was sent crashing into the ground, shattering upon impact with the concrete although Roman escaped unscathed. As he stood back up a female with pink and brunette hair, and matching eyes, landing in front of the crime lord, holding an umbrella gracefully.

Ladies, Gentlemen, Ice Queen." The orange haired criminal began, tipping his hat mockingly when Weiss cried out in indignation at the nickname, "Always a pleasure. Neo, if you would?" Looking at the, admittedly, diminutive woman in front of him who gave a terse nod in response, prompting both Yang and Colys to bolt forward as they just stood there, not moving at all.

"Wait! It's only an illu-" Enkaar began, as the sound of shattering glass was heard when the dual boxers' fists made contact with the air in front of the two, "-sion. I swear they never listen." As the remaining shards broke, a rumbling sound was heard behind the group of now 14 as a pale creature with short, stubby arms burst from the ground, one of it's sockets glowing with a red- ethereal energy. One Kaito knew all too well.

"Guys, stay back, and look out for arms sticking out of the ground!" The Albino warned, preparing his beetles in front of himself, when they heard an eerie, hauntingly sweet voice in their heads.

" _Aw, no warm welcome for me? I was hoping you would be the first I encountered, after you DISINTEGRATED me last time._ " The voice said, turning dark, grating, and much more malicious at the end. " _Oh, not feeling so cocky now, are you BRAT? What, not able to use as much magic this time around? Or is it that you're scared? Scared of what these pitiful fools you call allies will think when you go all out?_ " It taunted, with Kaito beginning to shake out of pure rage while his beetles collected around himself, forming a dark cloud.

"You. You don't know how it feels, watching as your loved ones are ripped from you and then have no recollection of it afterwards, only to find out later from your only brother, who wants you DEAD! And the worst part? When the MONSTER who committed the act refuses to die!" As he shouted that, a pitch black magic circle formed at the top of the cloud before lowering over it, stopping at the bottom causing the beetles to disperse. " **HIVE MIND SECRET ART: DARK BEETLE FORMATION!** " Was heard from in the cloud of insects, as it suddenly exploded outwards with a dark shape was seen moving forward, stabbing the creature with it's long, insect-like horn before lifting it up out of the ground violently, a tearing sound being heard as the creature's intestines poured out, dripping a greenish-blue substance that moved almost like blood. Glaring at the body in front of him, a bright red light was seen on the beetle-like shape's back before a torrent of black, almost ethereal flames spewed out onto the body, engulfing it as the pained screams of the damned echoed in the minds of the other 13, until it just… stopped. As the flames died down, The beetle-creature was surrounded in another swarm of beetles which soon dispersed with an unconscious Kaito lying there, barely breathing.

"Guys, we need to get Kaito out of here now!" Enkaar yelled out, as Colys formed an Ice stretcher out of near impulse, before picking up the Albino and running full speed for the docks, intending to get Kaito to the Beacon Infirmary…

Team C.R.S.N. Dorm Room

The next morning…

"So, how's Kaito's condition?" Rhydwyn asked his leader who walked into the room with a smile on his face although it looked almost… apologetic?

"Well, he's expected to make a full recovery," Colys began, breathing in to calm himself briefly, "But he's apparently going to have to be in there a few extra days for psychological care. Apparently the deep hatred he holds for whatever that thing was still burns deep in his heart, and they want to do a quick scan of Raiden as well to make sure he isn't suffering the same form of depression."

"That's better than I expected, but how bad did they say his anger was?" Sinikka asked, concerned for one of the team's greater friends outside themselves.

"Not too terrible, but it still warrants concern. The psychologist said it might end up in a sort of split-personality, although it's unlikely." The ice-user responded, rubbing his temples in frustration. "The thing that bugs me is that it seemed almost too easy how Kaito killed that thing, almost like it was testing him."

"Eh, he probably just did something unexpected for it and was able to hit it with a powerful surprise attack." Nuada theorized, although Colys just waved him off.

"No, it seemed like he had killed it before. It mentioned him disintegrating it in the past, suggesting that it has some form of regenerative capabilities." The noirette replied, before walking to his bed. "I just want to sleep this off for now, I'll continue this in the morning."

"Uh, Colys? It is morning."

 **Blueghast900: And that's a wrap! I know I took a while on this one, but I have my reasons. It involves souls, that's all I'll say.**

 **Colys: Damn, that was weird. What even was that thing we faced at the end there?**

 **Blueghast: Well, you see, it's known as a-**

 **Dakura: Deadhand. It's essentially a Demon that feeds on the life force of mortals through long, pale arms it can control through unknown means. I know Kait, Abigail and I killed one in the past but I didn't expect it to come back, especially not on Remnant.**

 **Blueghast: Well, don't worry Dakura, for you too will get a crack at ol' Handy.**

 **Dakura: D-did you nickname it?**

 **Blueghast: Yes, for the laughs.**

 **Dakura: You do know that thing kills people. For fun.**

 **Blueghast: Yeah, I know. Why do you think it works as a good beat-em-up target?**

 **Dakura: Wha?**

 **Blueghast900: Nevermind. As Always, Read, Rate, Review, and Favorite.**

*Blueghast900 has signed off*


	12. Vol 2 Chapter 3

Combat Room, Beacon Academy

A week later…

Rushing at the opposing Team, Pyrrha threw Milo in it's spear form at Sky Lark, however the slate-gray haired man dodged by jumping to the side of the thrown weapon before charging in with his halberd aimed at the huntress-in-training's head, but it was blocked with Akouo. Russel then rushed at Pyrrha, his twin daggers prepared to slash the redhead although it was also deflected by her shield. Rushing forward and grabbing Milo again before shifting it to it's xephos form before deflecting a sword strike made by Dove, while Sky rushed forward with his halberd again, but with a slight use of her semblance the weapon was just barely moved off course, sliding harmlessly over her head allowing her to dodge back for some minor breathing room, but Cardin then rushed in with his mace and attempted to smack her in the side, however Pyrrha threw Akouo at the tall man, stunning him as it ricocheted into his face before impacting his teammates as well. Continuing along it's path it ended up back in Pyrrha's hands, just in time to allow her to block another halberd strike from Sky. Retaliating with Milo, she knocked the grey haired man out of the arena, disqualifying him from the match. Not letting up on on her assault, Pyrrha rushed Dove and caused the light brown haired man to stumble backwards from the strength, but he recomposed himself before retaliating with his own sword. Pulling the small trigger on it's handle, Dove fired off some rounds from the barrel attached to the blade, earning a scowl from Sinikka at the fact that someone else took a similar design choice that she did. Back to the fight, Pyrrha took the shots like they were nothing, before striking Dove with her shield and knocking him further towards the edge of the arena. Russel then ran in with his twin daggers again, though they were blocked. Pushing with Akouo, Pyrrha knocked the green-haired man out of the arena due to the proximity of the edge. Turning around, the redhead blocked a glancing blow from Cardin's mace before it impacted the back of her skull before pushing forward with her shield again, knocking the auburn haired man back before switching Milo to its rifle form, taking some shots at Cardin, although they were blocked by his mace due to him swinging it. Pulling said weapon back, he hit Dove in the face causing the brunette boy to go flying back and to the ground with his Aura in the red. Slamming his mace into the ground, Cardin caused a chain of explosions toward Pyrrha, although the redhead just jumped back to avoid them further. Rushing forward again, Pyrrha knocked Cardin into the air before slamming him back down again, depleting his Aura completely.

"And that's the match." Goodwitch said, walking out to the stage with her usual scroll tablet in hand. "Well done Miss Nikos. You should have no problem qualifying for the tournament."

"Thank you Professor." The professional fighter replied, a small smile on her face.

"Now, I know that may be a tough act to follow, but we still have enough time for one more round. Do we have any volunteers?" The blonde professor asked, looking through the crowd. "How about you, Miss Belladonna? You seem to have been quick docile the last few classes." Shocking the black haired woman, Blake looked up from her book though the bags under her eyes betrayed her energy levels.

"I'll do it." Durane shouted, as well as a gray haired man opposite him, the two locking eyes at the same time.

"Mercury, was it? Very well. You and Mister Imravar will be up next. Be sure to retrieve your weapons." At that, Durane jumped down and went into the locker rooms emerging not much later with his double mace in his hands, a smirk on his face as he approached the stage in his trench coat. Looking at his opponent despite the severe height difference between the two, Durane noticed the guns attached to his boots and only increased his smirk as he knew what he would do. Waiting for the countdown, he balanced his double mace over his shoulders.

 **(A.N.: Play Gurren Lagaan OST: Nikopol)**

Rushing forward at the end of the countdown, Durane swung his mace at Mercury, knocking the grey haired man back from the force behind it, as well as the speed the short Faunus displayed. Returning the assault, Mercury kicked at the Armadillo, the occasional gunshot going off at times. Blocking the shots, Durane then extended some spines on his arms towards Mercury and ended up clipping the side of the gun-function enough to cause sparks to fly off. Running forward again, Durane slammed his dual-ended mace into Mercury's side with a crushing blow, knocking off a good third of the boy's Aura. Extending more of his spines, Durance impaled the silverette arms enough to draw blood, a feral grin on his face as he continued his assault, though it didn't last much longer as Goodwitch called the match, sending Mercury to the infirmary due to the damage done to his arms while Durane was pulled to the side from his use of excessive force.

 **(AN: End OST.[that didn't last very long…])**

"Well, that was brutal." Kaito observed, a hand to his chin in thought. "What do you think, Colys?" Looking at the ice user, he saw him on the ground sulking.

"I wanted to battle today…" He muttered out, drawing small circles with his index finger on the ground, causing Kaito, Dakura, and Nuada to sweatdrop.

"Anyways, what are your plans for the dance this weekend? I know Kaito over here has a certain someone in mind." Dakura joked, nudging the albino who gave a glare from underneath his aviators.

"Meh, I was gonna see if I could find someone there, I don't really care all that much for social events." Nuada responded, a sigh leaving his lips. "Colys, you okay there, buddy?"

"Huh? Oh yeah just… contemplating." Standing back up, the noirette looked around, noting the room was nearly deserted. "Where did everyone go, exactly?"

"While you were sulking down there class ended and everyone left. Why, looking for anyone special?" Kaito teased, causing the dark eyed man to blink rapidly.

"Wha- oh, right. I'll be back, catch you guys later!" Rushing off, Colys glanced around a few times, before noticing his goal walking a few paces behind her team, a drowsy look in her eyes. "Hey! Blake!"

"Huh? Oh hey Colys." The Faunus in disguise replied, the bags under her eyes looking quite dark.

"You, sure you're okay? I mean I'm not the vision of perfect health, but I can tell when sleep deprivation kicks in." The ice user inquired, remembering the fact that his current company was nearly asleep in the last class.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Blake blatantly lied, Colys deadpanning.

"Riiiiight. Anyways, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go the dance Sunday? I mean if you have plans or something it's fine, I'll just go alone and probably hang out by the punch bowl or something." The dark grey eyed male asked, scratching the back of his head in slight trepidation.

"I don't have time for a dance. I know Sun's a little slow on the uptake, but I figured you would understand." Blake replied angrily, shocking Colys slightly at the edge to her tone.

"Come on, It's one night. You don't even have to stay the entire time, just one hour or so would be fine." The noirette retorted, an edge to his own tone slowly growing.

"We both know what _they_ are planning. They won't wait so why should I?" The feline female rebutted, a look of annoyance crossing her features.

"Guess what? I know how they work. I may not be the brightest but I know that constantly overworking yourself won't yield results. Do you know how long I worked to find a way home during my time at Signal? Six whole fucking months. I refused to sleep or eat unless I needed to, resorting to caffeine to assure I stayed awake. Do you know what the results were? Nothing but pain and failing grades. Desperation isn't they way to go, Blake." Colys snapped back, his eyes beginning to water slightly. "I just don't want you to fall down a similar path I nearly took." Beginning to break down in sorrow, nearly falling to the ground but catching himself last minute on his knees. Slowly standing back up with a slight bit of trouble, the ice user wiped his eyes quickly before staring hard into Blake's yellow eyes. "Could you at least think about my offer?"

"...Ok, I will." Blake replied after a short pause, Colys giving a small smile at the response before walking to wherever he had to go...

Outside Beacon Ballroom

Saturday night…

"Man, I'm bored. What do you think we should do, Yardley?" Roxanne asked of the sleep-deprived man standing besides her, his emerald eyes having deep circles under them.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe sleep?" The undead-looking boy replied, looking just about ready to fall asleep then and there anyway.

"Is that all you ever think about Yardley?" The slate grey haired female retorted, an annoyed look on her face from his constant insistence on sleeping.

"Hey, you know how little sleep I can get at night." Yardley replied, referring to his severe insomnia that he suffers from.

"If I don't get doilies, you don't get fog machines." Was heard yelled through the door, causing Roxanne to perk up a bit.

"Fog machines? This sounds good." Walking to the door, she saw, although unknown to her, Sun and Neptune also enter.

"Your dance is going to have fog machines?" The blue haired man asked, garnering the attention of the three females gathered around the table, who also noticed the two newcomers walking in behind.

"Fog machines sound cool!" The monotone themed female shouted, drawing the attention to herself, though she just soaked it up.

"Do I… know you?" Weiss asked of her, the slate gray haired female shaking her head in response with a smile.

"Nope. Name's Roxanne. I was looking for this one guy that said he would guide me around Vale a few months back. I can't remember his name though. It was something like Colyn? Anyways I figured I'd search around for him a bit." Roxanne stated, with Ruby giving a look of recognition.

"You mean Colys? I have his Scroll Contact seeing as he and the rest of his team ended up living under the same roof as Yang and I for two years." The youngest Team Leader revealed, taking out the communication device before calling the ice user.

Team C.R.S.N.'s Dorm

At the exact same time…

"Ring ring ring…. Ring Ring Ring…. RIIING! IT'S YOUR OUM-DAMNED SCROLL! PICK ME UP!" was heard throughout the dorm as a groggy groan came from the only occupied bed, accompanied by the owner of the Scroll reaching his hand out and grabbing it.

"Moshimoshi, Colys-desu." The noirette answered, confusing those on the other end.

"What?" Ruby inquired of the team leader's strange response, considering it not being in the common language.

"Huh? Oh, sorry force of habit. What up?" Colys asked with a shrug, sitting up in his bed with his Scroll laptop in front of himself as he continued to work on the next part of his team's campaign.

"There's someone down here in the Ballroom that claims she knows you. She's been saying something of claiming a tour of Beacon you promised?" At that the Ice user shut the piece of equipment in front of himself before jumping out of the bed and grabbing his gauntlets, stored in their watch/wristband form and putting them on.

"I'll be there soon. I know what you are talking about." Panicking slightly as he searched his room for the physical map of Beacon he had, he then slapped his forehead before opening his laptop again and printing off a new one. Grabbing the freshly printed map he rushed to his window before opening it, creating an Ice platform, and riding to the ground. Running through the brief courtyard, Colys reached the doors that led into the Ballroom before heading through them. Barreling through the oaken double doors, he almost knocked Sun over in his mad dash.

"That was fast." Yang pointed out to Colys' sheer speed in arriving.

"I know, I know. I was just sleeping for a bit." The noirette replied, looking around a bit until his eyes landed on the familiar mop of grey hair off to the side. "Yo! Roxanne. I'm here. Who's your friend there?"

"Oh! This is Yardley, he's my Partner. Don't let his apathy get to you, he's always like that." The slate-haired female told him, earning a nod.

"Alright. Well Yardley, I'm Colys." The Ice user introduced, placing his hand out in front of the brunnette.

"Did someone say something?" Yardley asked, not even seeing the extended limb causing a tick mark form on Colys' forehead.

'Is this guy for real?' He thought to himself in annoyance "Yes, I did. I'm Colys." The boxer repeated, growing annoyed with the insomniac.

"Good to know." The falcata user replied, Colys growling at him as the dismissiveness of the statement only furthered his irritation.

"You know what? Let's just get going. Later guys." The Ice user stated, walking out of the room with a wave.

Team D.A.R.K.'s Dorm

"Man, I'm soooo bored. What should I do for some fun? I could think up some new formations for my Beetles, or work with some flags… Nah no need for any of that right now. What to do…" The resident Albino thought to himself while staring at the ceiling, painted with the Fairy Tail guild Mark meticulously done by Raiden. The entire room was design was done by the pseudo-albino, from the bed placement to the curtain coloration. "Well, no use sitting around doing nothing. Might as well head to the training grounds." Preparing to change to his Swarm Form, Kaito heard an odd, yet familiar noise emanate from his bed. "... the hell?" Walking over it only grew louder until the insect-like buzzing was near deafening.

 **(A.N.: Insert Linebeck's Theme Orchestrated here)**

As he lifted the main sheets, the buzzing ceased as it source was revealed, a familiar, red and black cricket staring at him with it's beady black eyes.

"How did my specimen of Gryllus phyllodes get in here?" The albino thought to himself before grabbing the Violin Cricket. "Well, might as well show you around the campus, little guy." placing the bipedal insect onto his shoulder, he gave a quick nod to himself before opening the dorm window properly, forming a platform to hop onto which he soon rode on to reach his first stop, Beacon library.

 **(End OST)**

Beacon Cafeteria

Dismounting the platform he had, Colys looked at his two current traveling companions.

"Our final stop: The cafeteria. I don't really need to explain what happens here considering you two came from Haven which no doubt also has a cafeteria." The ice user informed the two, the chunk of ice behind him slowly melting from the overall heat of the day. "Now I must get going as I have some more work to get done."

"Did you say something?" Yardley asked, a tired look in his sunken eyes like usual.

"Nevermind. I'll see you two around or something, alright?" Colys said, walking away to head back to his dorm, before bumping into someone he hadn't seen in two years.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" The irate blonde yelled, a look of rage in his teal eyes until he saw who it was that bumped into him. "Oh, wait. Colys, is that you?" The darker skinned male asked, getting into the noirette's face.

"... do I know you?" He asked, resulting in the scarfed male face-faulting from Colys' apparent bad memory.

"Dredark Hydrin? Best Basketball player at signal?" The blonde man asked, incredulous at Colys not remember him at all.

"Sort of. Last I remember of you was Nuada punching you into a wall after you insulted him." The noirette mused, a hand to his chin.

"I still need to get back at him for that." Dredark said with a dangerous glint in his eyes, which was not missed by Colys.

"Oh really? And you want to end up in a wall again?" The ice user deadpanned, a bit of a frost forming around himself causing the temperature to lower slowly.

"I-I wasn't expecting it that time. Besides, it's not like he could land a hit on me when I'm prepared." The blonde boasted, not noticing the dark look in Colys' eyes.

"You really ARE stupid, aren't you Dredark? Threatening my teammates when you don't even know their skills? You're either over confident or foolish." The noirette chuckled out, a few layers of frost coating his knuckles in preparation.

"Ha! Skill? You four are nothing compared to my team." Dredark mocked, Colys' expression slowly darkening. "If your team faced against us, your failure would be guaranteed."

"There are no guarantees in life Hydrin. Just remember that." The ice user mysteriously replied before forming a platform beneath himself and heading off.

 **Blueghast900: Well that was a bit ominous, wasn't it Tenebris?**

 **Tenebris: Sure was. I almost expected Colys to fight Dredark.**

 **Blueghast: That's for sure! Don't worry though because it will come soon enough. Now, there is a little bit after this author's note, so don't go away yet! Granted the following should not be treated as canon as it follows a similar vein to a side series RWBY has as well. Presenting:** _CRSN Chibi!_

Team C.R.S.N.'s Dorm room, alternate reality…

A bit of an odd version of Colys sat on his scaled down bed, staring intently at the screen of the scroll laptop in front of himself, until Rhydwyn burst into the room, a similar appearance change having occurred to him as well.

"Colys! Something happened to the cafeteria, everything is oddly smaller…" Trailing off at the fact that the room, and essentially the rest of the school was under the same condition, including the inhabitants. "Oh dear lord what happened."

"Huh? What did you sa- RHYDWYN, EVERYTHING IS SMALLER!" The ice user exclaimed finally noticing the changes that happened.

"Do you think I know why?" The dirty blonde retorted, pulling out the smaller version of Lament he had on his back in preparation for any other strangeness in this odd version of reality.

"I figured you would have a better idea than I do." Colys responded, closing the laptop he held quickly before rushing over to his friend. "Come on, we need to see if anyone else can explain this strange phenomena!"

"It is unlikely, but fine." The spearman sighed, going along with his leader's antics as they stopped at Team VRDT's door.

"Geod! Are you in there?" Colys yelled out, no response coming through the door, prompting him to run to Team DARK next only for a similar result. This pattern continued for the next few room, until the duo reached Team CRDL's room.

"You seriously think they would know why?" Rhydwyn deadpanned out.

"Heh, you're right. They're absolute idiots. Let's check around the courtyard." The ice user replied, dragging his current partner to the double doors.

 **Blueghast: Well, that's the first bit of CRSN Chibi, which I decided to do mainly as a bit of comedic levity in comparison to the darker bits of the rest of** _ **A Dimensional Convergence**_ **. Anyways, as always, Read, Rate, Review, and Favorite.**

*Blueghast900 has signed off.*


	13. Vol 2 Chapter 4

_Last time: "Ha! Skill? You four are nothing compared to my team." Dredark mocked, Colys' expression slowly darkening. "If your team faced against us, your failure would be guaranteed."_

" _There are no guarantees in life Hydrin. Just remember that." The ice user mysteriously replied before forming a platform beneath himself and heading off._

 _Now:_

Skies Above Beacon Courtyard

Not long after…

Flying towards his dorm room with a severe scowl on his face from the _oh so pleasant_ exchange he just had, Colys didn't notice the form of Kaito flying towards him until they collided resulting in the platform the ice user was on to shatter beneath his feet, causing him to freefall.

"Why am I not surprised this would happen?" The noirette said to himself, arms crossed despite the fact that he was falling fast. Glancing at the ice chunks surrounding himself, he groaned in annoyance. "Tch, not enough to form another platform, and it would take too long to make enough with Ice Dust." Willing the shards together, he centralized the broken pieces together into a sort of harness before a set of wings popped out the back, stabilizing himself for the moment. Noticing that wasn't holding all too well from the lack of structure, he groaned out again. Lowering himself close enough to the ground to minimize the damage done, he released his mental grip on the wings, causing the ice to shatter once more and fall to the ground, just in front of the Huntsman statue at the entrance. Glancing back up, Colys saw the insect user lowering himself slowly to the ground, a sheepish grin on his face.

"Hey man, I didn't mean to bump into you, I was showing this little guy around." Kaito apologized, gesturing to the cricket-like insect on his shoulder which gave off an almost repentant sounding chirp. "You alright though?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," The ice user began, looking back in the general area he came from. "Although I had an encounter with an unfortunate specimen from the past."

"Oh? Who would this poor sap be?" The Albino inquired, a smirk forming thinking of past pranks the noirette in front of him pulled.

"Remember Dredark Hydrin from Signal? He graduated two years ahead of us." Colys replied, a knowing smile of his own forming.

"The guy Nuada put through a wall? I know of him." Kaito mused, as the cricket laying on his shoulder perked back up with another chirp, pointing to the duo's left with one of its scythe-like arms. "Oh, what up Dakura?"

"Kaito, where have you been all day? Riley was looking for youso you two could pick out your outfits for the dance." The aforementioned male inquired, a quizzical look on his face. "Also hey Colys. Any luck with you-know-who?"

"No, but she said she'd think on it. Guess what jackass I bumped into earlier though?" He queried of his fellow team leader.

"I can only count the number we know on my right hand. And that's being generous." Dakura replied, a deadpan look on his face.

"Nuada told you how he unlocked his semblance, correct?" Colys retorted, a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, didn't he use it to punch someone through a wall…. It was Dredark, wasn't it?" The claymore user asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Yeah. Apparently he got into a Hunter School like we did. Last I checked though he was all talk and no skill." Kaito answered his team leader, "As for where I was, I was showing giving my specimen of Gryllus phyllodes around. Remember when I found him?"

"You still have that Violin Cricket? Well good for you." Dakura dismissed, not noticing Kaito slump to the ground in disappointment at his lack interest.

"Well, I'll let you two get to… whatever it is you need to do. See you later." Colys told the two teammates before reforming his Ice platform from earlier and gliding back to his Dorm for the night.

Team C.R.S.N.'s Dorm Room

The day of the dance, roughly 7:21 A.M.

An electronic sounding laugh echoed through the dorm room before cutting off suddenly as a result of of a hand clamping onto the scroll it emanated from, before gently tapping a series of commands which halted the sound until the next morning. Sitting up slowly, the hand's owner was revealed to be Nuada, who scratched the back of his head before getting out of bed and heading over to his partner's bed.

"Colys. It's time to wake up buddy." The hammer-user drawled out, shaking what seemed to be the sleeping form of his partner, with no response. "Colys. I said it's time to get up." Nuada repeated, getting annoyed with the ice user's lack of response. Growing his hands out, the brunette began to shake the bed Colys seemed to be in, causing a cracking sound to be heard. Lifting the covers, Nuada saw what looked to be a crudely made ice replica of Colys with a note attached. "What does this say now?" The second-in command thought to himself, grasping the sheet of paper in his hands. " _Nuada, If you are reading this then I probably haven't returned yet. I got a message last night from Blake saying she had her answer for my question yesterday. Chances are if this note still exists and isn't in the trash that either A, she said yes and we had to plan out some stuff or B, it was an ambush set up by our enemies to kill me and/or kidnap me. I doubt the later option happened seeing as there weren't any odd instructions like_ Go into Vale's warehouse district _or whatever. At any rate I should be back by lunch. Unless I'm dead. Either way I'll see you eventually! Signed- Colys Q. Duran_." Nuada read to himself, before placing the note back down and rubbing his temples. "Damn it Colys. How did I know you would pull something like this?" The brunette groaned to himself, before heading to the door, deciding it would be best to grab breakfast.

Vale Shopping District

7:42 A.M.

"So… how do I look?" Colys asked of his current companion after leaving the dressing room of the clothing department they were in, wearing a set of black dress pants and a grayish silver dress shirt paired with a garnet tie, his signature trench coat over top the whole thing.

"It suits you, Colys. I figured you would have gone for a more blue-tone tie though." Blake replied, a small smile on her face from the short interaction.

"Nah, garnet was one of the two main school colors back home, as well the gray so I figured I would represent my old home a bit." The ice user explained, reminiscing about his past prior to the Vacuo incident. "I'm pretty sure I had something similar back then as well, although my trench coat is new compared to the rest of the outfit." Sporting a smile of his own from the memories, the noirette then turned back to Blake. "Now don't you have something to try on yourself?"

"Yes, yes. I know." The Faunus in disguise retorted quietly, before heading into the room Colys came out of with a concealed outfit in a bag. After a short while with the only sound being the ruffling of clothes being put on, Blake came back out in an asymmetrical halter neck dress colored purple.

"... Wow. I honestly have no words right now." Colys stated, blinking a few times to try clear his head properly. "You look stunning though, that can't be denied. Anyways, we should probably go get this stuff purchased." The brawler continued, walking to a nearby stall to get back into his normal outfit. "Hey, I know this sounds a bit cheesy but that new Spruce Willis movie came out recently so I was wondering if you wanted to go see it later, before the dance."

"Which one was it again? I haven't been able to keep up with new releases, what with what I've been doing recently." Blake inquired, already in a separate stall near the ice user.

"It's that one Thriller/Mystery movie, I think it was called Mortal Thoughts." Colys replied, already out in his usual clothing in the midst of ensuring his watch was on tightly so as to prevent it from falling off. "I have some spare Lien so I can handle the tickets, drinks, and popcorn."

"That sounds nice, I guess. Thriller movies tend to be relatively interesting." The Cat Faunus confirmed, having walked out of the changing room while saying so.

"Well, shall we?" Colys inquired, holding his hand out to his current companion, the other tightly clutching the bag of clothing he planned to purchase.

"Alright then." Blake replied, grabbing the offered limb before the duo walked off…

Team D.A.R.K.'s Dorm Room

8:12 A.M.

"Hey Kaito, you ready for tonight?" Dakura inquired of the Albino, who lay face down on his bed wrapped in his sheets.

"Can I please have a few more hours of sleep, Dakura? I love her, but Riley gets way into planning for things like this." Kaito replied, pulling a pillow over his head to block out any light from hitting his face.

"How late were you out last night preparing anyways?" The Crimson eyed male asked of his friend, who groaned in response.

"I lost track after it hit midnight. I think we got back at around 5 this morning." The insect user grumbled, trying and failing to fall back asleep.

"That's rough, buddy. All Abigail and I had to do was decide a color, which took all of five minutes." Dakura revealed, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "We just know eachother that well at this point."

"The main problem is less that we don't know each other and more that Riley has to have things just right or it doesn't work out." Kaito corrected, sitting up in his bed after realizing he wouldn't be able to sleep for a while. "Well, I'm going out for a jog to help me wake up. I'll probably get some coffee on my way. You need anything?"

"Not right now, I'll shoot you a message if anything comes up thoug-" Dakura was cut off as Raiden burst in the door, a look of near panic on his face.

"Kaito, do you know where Colys is?" The elder albino near yelled, a wild look in his normally calm violet eyes.

"Uh, no. Why, you need some notes off him or something?" The younger of the three present asked, a look of confusion on his face.

"No, we had a bet that he wouldn't have a date for the the dance tonight and I plan to cash in on it." The electricity user replied, turning around after the failed attempt at obtaining the location of his self-proclaimed rival.

"Oh, you didn't hear? He already has a date." Came from across the hall as Nuada walked out, a smug look on his face after hearing the words 'bet' and 'Colys' in the same context.

"What do you mean, Nuada?" Raiden asked of the hammer wielder, glaring at the man before him.

"Yeah, he apparently got a text from Blake last night about her response to a question he asked a few days ago pertaining to the dance, and he just told me not to wait up for him as he claims to be going out with her to see that new Spruce Willis movie." The brunette clarified, the smug look not leaving his face but rather intensifying at Raiden's confusion.

"Are… are you serious right now? No jokes?" The utterly confused swordsman grilled, beginning to slump to the floor in defeat. "Ho- how could the Frost Emperor get a date but I couldn't?"

"Hey man, if it makes you feel any better I'm sure you were doomed from the start!" Nuada cheerfully claimed, before heading into his room. "Now I should probably decide on my clothing for tonight…"

"Anyways, that exchange aside, What are you doing about tonight Raiden?" Dakura asked of the depressed man who just sat there.

"What's the point of it all?" he muttered to himself, before grabbing his hair in frustration, "WHAT IS THE POINT?!"

"... well alright then."

Bullhead back to Beacon

13:26 P.M.

"All I'm saying is Willis would have been better cast as a character that wasn't dead the entire film." Colys explained with his hands in the air defensively, "In my eyes it was a slight waste of perfectly good talent."

"The rest of the casting choices were well planned out though, so there wasn't any other roles he could have filled without more being made and more actors being hired." Blake retorted with a slight tone of finality, signalling the end of the argument.

"Anyways, we still will have some time to kill before the dance tonight when we get back, but I was going to hang out with my team for a bit to plan out some stuff for tonight, so I'll see you then, alright?" The Ice user asked, noting the remaining distance to Beacon, or rather lack thereof. "You excited for tomorrow though? We finally get to go on an official mission while shadowing a professional Huntsman or Huntress!"

"Well you sound ready, at least." The faunus replied, a small smirk on her face from Colys' joyful expression. "I just hope Ruby doesn't try to go overboard with her choice."

"That reminds me that I need to ask my team what kind of mission they want to go on. Personally I was thinking of a Grimm Extermination mission or an escort mission seeing as both are relatively straight-forward." The team-leader muttered out with a hand to his chin in thought as the crowds slowly filtered past him to leave the airship. "Although My team may want something more skill-intensive such as hunting down criminals but from what I've heard those kinds of missions are reserved strictly for upperclassmen and would therefore make our chances of getting one practically zero."

"Uh, Colys? The Airship is unloading." Blake informed the man who was deep in thought planning out his team's mission the next day.

"... Huh, so it is. Well, I'll pick you up around 18:00, alright?" Colys inquired, beginning to slowly fade into the crowd…

Team Dorm Hallways

16:06 P.M.

"Verneri, Did you make sure to get our suits dry cleaned?" Geod asked of the dual-natured Faunus beside him looking over a short list he compiled for himself not long ago to prepare for the night.

"Of course I did, Master Ronen. I also made sure to get Thym- I mean Tyrus' in an extra large size." The sharp toothed man replied, barely catching the slip of the tongue he made.

"I figured you would have. Be sure not to mess up next time though, we adopted these names as this world is a new start for us four." The pallor man stressed, turning back to the paper he held. "Continuing on, What of our weapons? What have you done with them?"

"All sharpened with refueled dust canisters, While Lazengann is polished and ready for battle." Verneri revealed, a proud smile crossing his features.

"Alright, good. I have a feeling tonight will be… interesting so be sure to keep your Blades on you as best you can. I can always make a new set if any complication come up so you can be prepared." Geod responded, a smirk crossing his features of the possibility of a fight breaking out despite the relatively safe environment that the dance is. "Who knows, that Aria fellow Team C.R.S.N. faced was never caught nor that yellow Demon I fought so either could show up seeking revenge."

"Well, while I'm certain that would be fun for you Geod, I doubt they would get through Ironwood's defences set up despite the capabilities you explained." Tyrus said while walking from the stairwell, his arms full of what looked like… books? "Anyways I have some homework to catch up on for monday so don't wait up on me."

"Well, that happened. Since when did Tyrus care about his studies Verneri?" The Albino asked of his partner with a quizzical look.

"Ever since Goodwitch got on his back about it seeing as his grades were suffering. Durane also may have aided in that, saying something about not wanting our good name tarnished by a fool or something." The platinum blonde clarified after a moment as he walked into their room.

"Just so you know that's EXACTLY what I said Miko." Durane corrected, walking from the end of the hallway with a bit of a cross expression towards the hybrid Faunus. "Not to mention you're not a stellar student either. Just be glad I'm not on your back about it."

"Hey, you and I both know that my grades are perfectly satisfactory to keep our team aloft. Your obsession with our team being 'perfect' is only hurting us." Verneri spat back ducking back in when the short Faunus launched some of his spikes from his arms at him.

"A little perfection hasn't hurt anyone. I think you're just angry that I can kick your ass with relative ease!" The Armadillo Faunus yelled as he retracted the organic weapons before chasing the swordsman with a glare.

"You two! Stop it now!" Geod yelled in frustration, his normally white hair flaring an angry red behind him while his crimson eyes gained a spiral pattern as he glared at his subordinates. "You two fools have been fighting for a few weeks now and I'm getting sick of it! Durane, stop with your perfectionist complex. It's grating on my nerves."

"Hah! Serves you right!" Verneri barked out in laughter, pointing at the man mockingly.

"Verneri! You aren't exempt from this either! I'm tired of your constant belittling of your opponents, even if it is deserved in some cases. I also am tired of your minimalist attitude when it comes to things like studying. We both know that will get us nowhere after our time here at Beacon." The albino shouted, slowly calming down from his rant. "Now, I need some time to myself for a bit, just call me on my scroll when it's 18:00." Letting out a sigh, Geod walked to the stairway everyone seemed to have been using recently, before going who knows where…

 **Blueghast: Well that took longer than usual, but believe me, fluff can be hard to write.**

 **Nuada: That, and you were lazy.**

 **Blueghast: Well, yes there is that but blame the fluff! I just can't seem to write the stuff like others can.**

 **Nuada: Don't you have an announcement to make or something?**

 **Blueghast: I was getting to that. I have another new story coming out soon, hopefully later this month. Consider giving it a read when it's out! Also, I decide to put a little something after this AN for you so don't leave yet.**

 **Dakura: Hey, you want some chicken? I found this lying around the studio earlier and figured, 'might as well not let a good bucket of chicken go to waste'.**

 **Blueghast: Dakura. Put that down. NOW.**

 **Dakura: Why, is it cursed or something?**

 **Blueghast: Let's just say the Scout is possessive of his buckets of chicken.**

 **Dakura: Got it. Don't mess with chicken.**

 **Blueghast: This is taking a while.** Story Writer Secret Art: Instant Teleportation! **That should handle that. Now onto the extra bit!**

Team C.R.S.N.'s Dorm, Alternate Reality…

Colys walked into the scaled down room, a scowl on his face at the fact.

"Why does this happen so frequently? I swear I got this fixed last week." The Chibi Ice User said to himself before hopping onto his bed, grabbing his scroll and calling his partner. "Yo Nuada, can you come here, I need your help with something."

"Uh, I can't right now. I'm buying soup." The hammer user replied, looking around the area for his query.

"Alright, then hurry up." Colys ordered.

"I... can't find it." Nuada admitted, noting the burn dust around him.

"What do you mean you can't find it? It's soup!" The confused leader asked, not realising the semi-stupidity of the situation.

"I mean I can't find it. There's only dust." The brunette noted with a sigh.

"There's only du- GET OUT OF THE DAMN DUST ISLE!" Colys shouted through the scroll, thinking his partner to be a fool.

"Alright, you don't have to shout at me." Nuada pleaded before obeying, noting Ice Dust lining the shelving. "There's more dust."

"GO TO THE NEXT ISLE!" The boxer shouted back.

"There's still dust." The hoodie wearing man replied.

"WHERE ARE YOU RIGHT NOW?!" Colys shouted again, growing irate at his partner's incompetentes.

"I'm at Dust!" Nuada yelled back, growing angry himself.

"What do you mean you're at Dust?" Colys asked calmly, which with him is never a good sign.

"I mean I'm at Dust!" Nuada fearfully replied, preparing for the shitstorm he may or may not have released

"What store are you in?" Colys asked again.

"I'm at From Dust 'till Dawn!" The hammer user answered.

"WHY ARE YOU BUYING SOUP THERE?!" The noirette shouted out, snapping at his partner.

"I DON'T KNOW!"

 **Blueghast: Well, I hope you liked that little bit I put there. Anyways, as always read, rate, review, and favorite.**

*Blueghast900 has Signed off*


	14. Vol 2 Chapter 5

Team C.R.S.N.'s Dorm

17:48 P.M.

Looking at the assembled three before himself, Colys gave a slow nod in approval of their choices.

"Alright. We know what we need to do tonight, correct?" The coal eyed male asked, looking at Nuada specifically.

"You mean have a good time at the dance?" Rhydwyn inquired, a look of confusion etched onto his face.

"Well, yes there is that but I was referring to plan ΣΟΖΘ. The reason why Nuada was in Vale all day yesterday." Colys replied, motioning to a series of veiled boxes, before surrounding said boxes in ice and using his semblance moving them out the open window to the roof. "Now, You should know the signal now, so there is no need for me to repeat it, correct?"

"Yes Colys, we know your signal." Sinikka deadpanned, giving a low glare at the ice user that was her leader.

"Geez, no need to get all frosty. That's my schtick." Colys joked, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "Now, I need to get going and pick up my date for tonight, so I'll catch you all at the dance, 'kay?" Stating this, Colys dashed out the door not bothering to wait for a response from his team. Exiting the Dorm, Colys slowed his gait to a mere walk, folding his hands behind his back professionally as he did so. Reaching his destination, the noirette readjusted his tie in nervousness, clearing his throat in the process as he ran through various situations that could happen. " _Come on now, Colys. Even if you get cold feet you could just use your Semblance to keep moving forward. Heh. puns._ " Thought the dark eyed male before knocking lightly on the door. Hearing a muffled "I got it." from the other side, he stood taller than his normal slight slouch as the door creaked open, revealing a smirking Yang at the other side.

"Hey Frosty, what are you doing here?" The blonde brawler inquired, a small smirk as ever present on her face.

"Well, in case you couldn't tell, I'm here to pick up my date for the dance." He told his lilac eyed counterpart, a slightly annoyed scowl making its way onto his features at the nickname given to him by said blonde.

"Who would dare go out with a ruffian such as yourself?" Weiss retorted, walking up while leveling a slight glare at the noirette, which was returned in full force.

"First of all, ruffian? Really? What, is this about the shaving gel incident last week? That was intended for Nuada, not you. And to answer your question, Ice Queen, who would you expect? Which member of Team RWBY was gone all morning?" The Ice User answered, a smug look worming its way onto his face.

"Wait, are you saying.." Yang began, trailing off at the thought of it, a smirk on her face from what the two might have been doing.

"Yep. speaking of which, where is she? I told her I would be picking her up around now." Colys then asked, glancing around before noticing a certain weapon fanatic also missing. "And what of Ruby? She still all depressed thinking Blake wasn't going?"

"I may have convinced Ruby I would get Blake to go to dance yesterday, so she's actually out getting some last minute preparations done." The Buxom Brawler responded to the noirette's inquiry, motioning to the closed bathroom door in her team's room. "As for Blake, well she's still getting ready."

"Well, guess I can just wait right here for her. Doesn't mean too much otherwise." The noirette mused, before leaning against the wall outside the room for the time being. Not long after the sound of the bathroom door opening was heard as the Faunus-in-disguise emerged in a cloud of steam, wearing the dress bought earlier that day with Colys. Deciding to continue to wait despite the obvious opportunity to greet his date and then escort her to the dance, Colys kept his spot on the wall as is, closing his eyes as if to take a nap, however he cracked open his right eye as the door across the hall opened, Most of team J.N.P.R. exiting minus their leader who could be heard with grunts of… effort? On the other side. Shrugging at the odd display, Colys closed his eyes once more. Not long after the door at his side that he was waiting at opened up prompting the Ice user to push himself away from the wall.

"Oh, Colys you're here already. I thought you would have been here later." Came from the Feline Faunus that had opened the door to await Colys, said man giving a casual shrug.

"Eh, I try. Shall we get going now?" The boxer asked of his date, holding out his hand in a gentlemanly manner though a sly grin was present on his face...

Beacon Ballroom

Later that night…

The dance was well underway with the music having a more classical theme. " _I hope I can get this to work though, I got the instruments prepared while Rhydwyn should be ready at the soundboard. I just need to wait for it to be time…_ " Colys thought, doing some apparently popular dance move alongside Blake, who was having quite a good time actually.

"You know, Colys," Began said Faunus, who turned to the ice-user momentarily, "I'm glad I came here tonight. This is honestly kind of fun."

"No problem. Besides, we have our first missions tomorrow so why not have a bit of fun before the storm, eh?" The noirette responded, a small genuine smile gracing his lips. Moving towards the woman before him, Colys shifted the style they were using to a slightly more intimate one. "You know, I never thought those dance lessons my mother signed me up for years ago would come in handy now."

"Wait, your mother put you in dance classes?" Came from behind the two as Rhydwyn walked up, motioning to the clock on the far wall. "Colys. It's time."

"Oh. I have to go for now. It's something my team and I were putting together for tonight. You'll like it, I bet." Colys explained, walking with Rhydwyn out the back door to where he put the boxes from earlier. "You ready for this? You know which oscillations to change so I sound right, correct?"

"Indeed I have. Now we wait on the other three." The spearman said, leaning against the largest of the four boxes lazily.

"Wait, three? I thought only myself, you, Nuada, and Sinikka were doing this." The boxer asked of his long time friend in confusion.

"Well, I noticed we needed a guitarist rather than have you handle it and singing, so I asked Jaune to aid in that." Rhydwyn explained, a sheepish grin on his face.

"Well, I guess that helps. With that we then have myself as Vocals, you on synth, Sinkka on Bass, Nuada on drums/aux and now Jaune on guitar." Colys counted off, beginning to open up the crates starting with the smallest two containing a gold and blue electric guitar and a dual blue tone bass. "I really wanted to try this out but whatever." Moving to the larger of the two remaining crates Colys unpacked a green and brown drum set before pulling out the twin drumsticks, which were stylized after tree limbs. Finally moving to the last crate Colys took out the yellow and red keyboard and placed it on the ground beside the rest of the instruments. Glancing at the door leading back in, Colys saw the handle slowly turn as Nuada and Sinikka finally walked through followed shortly by Jaune- was that a dress?

"Jaune, why?" Rhydwyn voiced for the other uninformed team member of the blonde swordsman's attire, rubbing his temples in frustration.

"Yeah, I kind of made a bet with Pyrrha that if she couldn't get a date I would wear a dress. Guess you know the rest now." Admitted Jaune, hanging his head in shame.

"Hey man, whatever works. You know what to play alongside everyone else?" Nuada inquired, picking up the drum set like it was nothing.

"Yeah, I was practicing on my acoustic for quite a while last night to make sure i had it down." The blonde said, grabbing the electric with care so as to not damage the instrument.

"Well then, let's get going. We don't want our Debut to be a failure." Colys said before heading in with a bit of a run to reach the stage. Flashing a quick smile at Enkaar who was waiting just inside, the illusionist ran through some quick hand signs which both silenced Colys' movement and made him harder to detect. Reaching the stage behind the DJ, the boxer sent out a pulse of Aura to cancel the illusion placed on him before tapping the man on the shoulder a few times. "Hey, my group and I have something we wanted to do, that alright with you?"

"Sure, that should be fine. Should I announce you guys or…" The DJ trailed off, unsure of what Colys wished for him to do.

"That would be fine. Call us 'Team R.O.C.K.', alright?" The boxer explained, grabbing a mic from who knows where and connecting it to a smaller speaker for a quick test.

"Alright then. You need anything else?" The honestly diminutive man asked, noticing the rest of Team C.R.S.N. and Jaune setting up the procured instruments giving a few experimental sound tests with them.

"Not really, Just let us know when." Colys replied, moving over to the rest of his band, to get into position. "You guys ready for this?" Earning nods including a shaky one from Jaune, Colys nodded to the DJ who moved to the booth set up for him and grabbed the speaker attached.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a special performance for you all tonight! Presenting: Team R.O.C.K.!" saying this the curtain in front of the five performers rose, as a spotlight shined down on the five. Noticing this, Nuada hit the Cymbal a few times before Jaune began to play the first few chords

 **(Play 'Airman ga Taosenai')**

Noticing this, Rhydwyn rose his hand towards Colys to alter his voice to match the one used in the song.

"Ki ga tsuitara, onaji men bakari purei soshite itsumo onaji basho de shinu." Sang the ice user, his voice not the same as usual considering what Rhydwyn just did, "Akiramezu ni, kieru ashiba ni chousen suru kedo sugu ni shita ni ochiru yo. AITEMU no gou ga areba raku ni mukou no kishi made tsuku kedo nankai yattemo nankai yattemo, EA-MAN ga taosenai yo ano tatsumaki nankai yattemo yokerenai. Ushiro ni mawatte uchi tsuzuketemo izure wa kaze ni tobasareru. TAIMU renda mo tameshite mita kedo tatsumaki aite ja imi ga nai. Dakara tsugi wa zettai katsu tame ni boku wa E-kan dake wa saigo made totte oku!" Taking a quick breather, Rhydwyn, Jaune and Sinikka took over with the melody, playing the instrumental part with determination "Ki ga tsuitara, RAIFU mou sukoshi shika ni soshite itsumo soku de E-kan tsukau. Akiramezu ni, EA-MAN made tadoritsuku keredo sugu ni zanki nakunaru. RIIFU SHIRUDO ga areba raku ni EA-MAN o taoseru kedo nankai yattemo nankai yattemo, UDDO-MAN ga taosenai yo ochiru konoha wa nankai yattemo yokerenai. Ushiro ni sagatte kyori o tottemo izure wa kyori o tsumerareru. TAIMU renda mo tameshite mita kedo aitsu no janpu wa kugurenai. Dakara tsugi wa zettai katsu tame ni boku wa E-kan dake wa saigo made totte oku!" Letting the others take over once more, Colys breathed deeply to prepare himself. "AITEMU ni gou ga areba raku ni mukou no kishi made tsuku kedo nankai yattemo nankai yattemo, EA-MAN ga taosenai yo ano tatsumaki nankai yattemo yokerenai. Ushiro ni mawatte uchi tsuzuketemo izure wa kaze ni tobasareru. TAIMU renda mo tameshite mita kedo tatsumaki aite ja imi ga nai. Dakara tsugi wa zettai katsu tame ni boku wa E-kan dake wa saigo made totte oku!" Breathing in again, Colys echoed the last lines while giving a bow once the instrumental was finished. Glancing at the shocked crowd, He noticed Blake in the back and locked eyes with the cat Faunus. Not long after she began to clap which caused a chain reaction resulting in the rest of the hall to applaud the group, Colys giving a bashful smile in response. Hopping off the raised dais that was the stage, the crowd parted for the vocalist who made his way through the pathway formed, his teammates having already left the stage by the time he was a ways into the crowd. Continuing to walk through the path the crowd formed for him, Colys ended up back in the smaller side area he and Blake were dancing in while the DJ had set the music back up to how it was prior to his and 'Team R.O.C.K.'s' interruption. "So," Began the ice user a tad bit nervous at the reaction he would get, "how'd you like it?"

"Is that what some of the music where you are from is like?" Inquired Blake, a smile on her face at how the song was earning a slow nod from Colys in response, "Well, I wonder what other kind of music you can recall because it was quite pleasant." This response got a smile on the boxer's face as he bashfully rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, I know how you guys wanted to know more about where I was from and i figured this was as good an introduction as any." The dark eyed male admitted, noticing an odd amount of commotion coming from behind himself. "Now what is going on here?" turning around, he noticed that the music took a more pop based theme as Team J.N.P.R. did what appeared to be a choreographed performance. "Well, this sure is interesting."

"Indeed it is, my Rival." Came from behind Colys as Raiden walked up in a suit similar to most of the male populace before gesturing off to the side. "Looks like the original Team Dark is planning to challenge them to a dance off though." As the violet eyed albino said this, the rest of Team D.A.R.K. as well as Riley walked out of the crowd and began a dance of their own, taking a more tap based approach in response to J.N.P.R.'s freestyle. Not long after Team V.R.D.T. showed up and utilized a swing style.

"What." Was the confused statement of Colys as he watched what ended up as a three way dance battle erupt in the center of the hall. "I think I'll go get some punch, yeah that will work." The coal eyed male mumbled to himself as he was attempting to process the event in the center of the hall with minimal success. Nuada meanwhile had made his way over to the outer wall of the hall and glanced out the window in boredom, noticing a darkened figure dashing across the rooftops towards the CCT.

"Huh, don't see that everyday." The crew-cut brunette muttered to himself before heading over to a nearby door to pursue. While doing so, he had his rocket locker sent to just outside the tower to meet him there as he ran. Glancing to the side as he made his maddash, he saw a trail of… rose petals heading towards the CCT as well. "Looks like my fellow weapon nut noticed as well." Deciding he wasn't going to make it in time at his current pace, the hammer wielder increased the mass of his legs in proportion to the rest of his body which increased his running speed significantly. Arriving outside the communication's tower, Nuada ran over to where he sent his locker before pulling out Armageddon. Flipping open a hidden panel on the handle of the warhammer, he pushed a small switch that caused the melee weapon to shift into a secret, secondary form. Holding onto the handle of the still transforming weapon, Nuada increased the length of his legs so as to reach the upper floors of the tower faster. Bashing in a window of the upper floor with what used to be the head of Armageddon, but was now a canister for charged Burn Dust of its second form, a LMG esque flamethrower. Stepping into the darkened room, he noticed that on the central screen an uploading screen with a black queen piece displayed as the obvious hacker turned around to see the flamethrower wielder as he gained a hardened look to his face. "Alright, it's obvious you aren't up to anything good." Nuada stated walking forward menacingly as his finger lay just above the main trigger of Armageddon in preparation. "Now, why don't you go _play_ somewhere else, eh?"

In response, the masked female took out a canister of Burn Dust before creating a line of it and launching the now hardened dust crystals at Nuada to attempt to incapacitate the man. It was at this moment that the elevator door opened and in walked Ruby, wielding Crescent Rose in its primary Scythe form. Nodding to the markswoman, Nuada pulled the trigger of the flammenwerfer, resulting in a stream of flames interrupting the flight path of the Dust crystals with a fiery explosion. Dashing forward out of the cloud caused by the explosion, Nuada hoisted Armageddon over his shoulder, having already shifted it back to a warhammer, in preparation to strike the infiltrator. Bringing the hammer down in the most literal of ways, Nuada barely missed the masked assailant who created a bow and set of arrows utilizing more Burn Dust to do so. Seeing the obvious danger in the projectiles, Nuada held his hammer in front of himself defensively so as to block the evident explosion. As the invader took potshots at Nuada, Ruby prepared Crescent Rose to fire at the female, sticking the scythe head into the ground in front of herself before taking potshots of her own, striking the currently airborne woman which resulted in her target to be grounded. Seeing his chance, Nuada extended his right arm out and grabbed the masked female in a near bone-crushing grip with his oversized fist, gaining a smirk of satisfaction at having captured the infiltrator. As he did this, the Elevator rang and in walked the headmaster of Atlas, General Ironwood.

"Well, this looks incriminating, doesn't it?" Nuada joked, his grip on the cat burglar dressed woman not slacking in the slightest. "Now, I know the broken window may _look_ bad, but it has a reason. You see, this woman," The rage titan user motioned to his enlarged right arm and the trapped woman inside of it's steely grip, "was hacking into the CCTS and from what I saw prior to her attacking me was uploading a virus of some sort." While Nuada continued to explain what had occurred to the General, a sharp stinging sensation was building up in the palm of his still enlarged right hand before he noticed a sharply increasing heat inside the closed fist before a burst of pain erupted from the limb, followed by darkness…

A few days later...

Slowly waking up from unconsciousness, Nuada noticed his surroundings be those of Vale urgent care which, unsurprisingly, the hammer user ended up in a few times from testing the limits of his semblance.

"Wha- what happe-" Nuada cut himself off, as having reached for his forehead with his right hand, he noticed the condition of the limb, or it's lack thereof. "What the hell happened to my hand!?" The brunette screamed out, staring wide eyed at the stump of that was where his hand used to be. Scrambling to get out of the hospital bed, the hammer user tripped over his own feet and fell flat on the floor as the feeling slowly returned to his legs. Shakily standing back up, Nuada grabbed onto the bed stand beside the hospital bed he was previously in, stabilizing himself before walking over to the nearest bathroom and looking in the mirror provided. "Well, at least I only lost my hand, so it could have been worse." The brunette mused, walking back out into the room and laying back on the bed he woke up in, sighing in resignation. "Well, guess this will be fun to explain to my parents if I ever make it back…" Nuada reasoned, closing his eyes to hopefully fall back asleep, but it was at this point in time Colys burst through the door, the rest of Team C.R.S.N. not far behind him.

"Nuada! You okay buddy?" The ice user asked of his partner, his voice laced with evident concern. Glancing at the stump that replaced the hammer user's right hand, Colys' eyes gained a more wild look before calming down quickly as he sat down in the chair beside the bed while sighing in defeat. "Guess not. Looks like Team C.R.S.N. had a good run but looks like we need to slow it down a bit." Sighing again, the noirette nodded to Rhydwyn and Sinikka to usher them in.

"Hey Nuada, I tried to slow the Frost Emperor over here down a bit, but when the news came in mid dance that you were hospitalized he made a maddash here as fast as he could." Rhydwyn said, small smile on his face that soon fell again into seriousness. "You were lucky Ruby managed to get ou here as fast as she could. That Semblance of her's is a real Godsend. Or is it Oumsend here?" The spearman revealed, sitting down in another one of the chairs provided.

"Yeah, her speed may have been what saved your life." Colys began, "That and the healing properties of Aura. no doubt you would be in here for a few weeks if you didn't have it. Apparently you're supposed to be discharged sometime Thursday though, so that's great."

"Wait, don't we have missions tomorrow?" Nuada inquired, causing a downcast look to cross Colys' face.

"Nuada, we were supposed to leave yesterday, but Ozpin excused us due to, well, your condition. He says we can make it up next week though." Sinikka revealed, breaking the news to the hammer-user after a brief silence. The quite literally otherworldly team's moment of sadness was interrupted when an Atlas Soldier kicked open the door, escorting General Ironwood in with the usual emotionlessness most members of the Army display.

"What." The entirety of the Team stated, staring in shock as the General strode up to the bed, before removing his right glove, revealing a robotic one instead of flesh and skin.

"Nuada Hurdanis. I witnessed you attempt to restore the security of vital data, however as you know you lost your right hand in the process. However for this act of bravery, I would like to offer you a replacement of sorts." Ironwood said, looking the Rage Titan user in the eyes with determination.

"Huh?" Came the intelligent reply of Nuada as he assumed that he was being arrested for breaking into the CCT despite attempting to stop what he initially assumed was an attack of some sort.

"Nuada, the good General here is trying to offer you a replacement for your currently, ahem, disposed hand." Colys mock whispered to his partner, a smile on his face at the possibility of his team being able to return to active duty much sooner than anticipated.

"Wait, really? Well then I accept!" The brunette exclaimed, excitement creeping into his voice from the possible upgrades he could give his new robotic hand once it is properly attached. "I think I may need my old clothes back, though."

 **Blueghast: Well, this took what, a month to get done?**

 **Colys: Yes, it did.**

 **Blueghast: I'm sorry it took me so long to get this done though. Personally when it comes to fluff styled stuff like most of this chapter, I am at a loss.**

 **Nuada: Well, it gets the better of us all at times. Also what the hell man?**

 **Blueghast: What, you mean your hand? You'll get a cool bionic one soon enough. Anyways, here's the next part of C.R.S.N. Chibi!**

Beacon Courtyard, Alternate Dimension…

Sitting in the center of the pathway, a small tricolor corgi stared down the form of Kaito's Gryllus phyllodes, now named Bach due to it's odd musical feats.

"What do you think they're doing?" Colys whispered to Kaito as he watched the silent exchange between the two team pets, a look of confusion and almost worry at what the small dog would do to his friend's companion.

"Looks like a staredown. Most likely to assert dominance." The albino responded, his face a stony mask of lack of care. "Besides, Bach is capable of dealing some damage when he's backed into a corner."

"I hope you're right, cause Zwei does have an Aura unlike most domesticated animals. Though considering Ruby is his owner I shouldn't be too surprised." Colys revealed, moving his hand slightly forward as if to grab Bach and pull him closer as Zwei, the Corgi, moved closer to the Violin Cricket though as this occurred, Kaito noticed the red insect moving it's two scythe like limbs near each other.

"Colys! Cover your ears!" The beetle mage shouted, before a loud screeching, almost like a violin being played out of tune erupted from Bach causing Colys to fall to the ground in pain from the sound and Zwei to pass out due to his enhanced senses. Noticing the two presumed threats were incapacitated, Bach stopped rubbing his arms together before making an almost pleased chirp walking over to Kaito, and hooping into the albino's extended arm. "I tried to warm him. But wasn't that a little too far, Bach?" Kaito asked of the cricket, who gave of an almost sheepish chirp, before heading onto his master's shoulder.

 **Blueghast: As Always, Read, Rate, Review, and Favorite.**

*Blueghast900 has signed off.*


	15. Vol 2 Chapter 6

Team V.R.D.T's Dorm

The day after the dance, one day before Nuada's awakening, 6:00…

"Well, sucks what happened to Hurdanis, right Verneri?" Geod asked of his partner, who was staring intently at the wall with a look of silent rage plastered onto his face.

"... yes." Was the short reply of the hybrid Faunus, who was practically burning a hole in the wall with how intense his glare was. Standing up from his seated position on his bed, Verneri moved to get ready for the day. "We need to prepare for the day. We have our first missions later, do we not?"

"That is correct, but we aren't needed in the amphitheater for another few hours, so we can relax. Your starting to sound like Durane, to be honest." Tyrus said, laying on his bed nonchalantly with his arms crossed behind his head.

"I resent that statement. I merely strive for our team to be the best is all." Came from the Armadillo Faunus as he exited the Team's private bathroom, before sitting at his desk and pulling out some work he had yet to finish.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to head down for some breakfast." The Albino team leader announced, heading out of the room after grabbing his Spiral Blade. Walking down the hall, Geod didn't notice, or rather care, as Yang walked past holding a cylindrical container that was almost shaking. Heading into the mess hall, the former spiral warrior grabbed what to him could pass as breakfast, which consisted of an open face sandwich utilizing a fried egg sprinkled with shaved cheese. Finding an open seat at a recently abandoned table, Geod placed the plate he gathered for himself down gently, before beginning to methodically make his way through the small meal he prepared for himself. While he did this, the rest of Team V.R.D.T. had made their way down as well, not long after joining their leader.

"So, what type of mission do you plan on picking out for us?" Tyrus asked after a bit of a pause, looking the comparatively short albino in the eyes while doing so.

"Eh, I was thinking a search and destroy mission would work best for our team, though there are other types I am willing to try. Hunting down criminals may work just as well." Revealed the crimson eyed male, checking his scroll for any recent news on such activity. "Oh? This is interesting."

"What is, Geod?" Inquired Verneri, curious as to what could possibly peak the interest of his team leader. Seeing a dreadfully familiar shape on the clear screen, the hybrid's eyes gained a panicked expression. This was not lost on the other two, who gained a glimpse of the humanoid-shape on the screen, their design all too familiar to the team.

"Geod, are those what I think they are?" Tyrus asked, incredulous at the sight.

"It seems that way, Tyrus. Guess I know what mission we'll be doing this time around." Geod confirmed, a knowing smirk plastered on his face…

Beacon Amphitheater

8:00 A.M.

Walking into the room with bags slung over their shoulders, Team V.R.D.T. joined the crowd of Beacon students off to the right, keeping their bags out of suspicion of others. Watching Ozpin give a speech that they didn't particularly care for, covering the history of the Vytal festival and the end of the Great War, The four just stood there not particularly caring for the supposedly rousing speech being given. Noticing that the rest of the group began to move, Geod moved his team over to one of the terminals displaying missions for them to take.

"This should be it. Seeing as the location is just about right, being in Vacuo and the fact that it _is_ a capture, this should be good." The Albino stated, entering his team name in for the mission to accept. However, after inputting the four-letter team code, an error screen popped up, stating the mission as unavailable to first-year students.

"Well, there goes plan A." Verneri sarcastically drawled out going to walk away and find one in a nearby location but was stopped when Tyrus grabbed the back of his shirt collar.

"Not necessarily. Look over there." Pointed out the giant of a Faunus, gesturing off to the side where Team R.W.B.Y. was speaking with Professor Ozpin. "It seems they are or rather were, having a similar problem to us yet they probably will still get the mission they wanted. Perhaps we will have similar luck."

"Well, I sure hope so, otherwise we need to find a different mission nearby." The Hybrid snarkily replied, getting in his teammate's face. As this was happening, Ozpin had already begun to make his way in their direction, Geod standing almost at attention when he arrived.

"Well, it seems you are looking at a bit of a high-level mission for your team, aren't you Mr. Ronen?" Asked the silverette rhetorically, glancing at the Albino's mission choice.

"Well, yes. I figured that a mission such as this would be a worthy test of our skills not only alone but as a team. The challenge will also hopefully bring the four of us closer as a team seeing as we haven't, as they say, seen eye to eye recently." The swordsman replied, gesturing to the argument between Verneri and Tyrus.

"I can see where you are coming from. I am also curious as to rumors of a large robot different in design than those of Atlas being seen around campus. However, I doubt I will ever find out. Based on your insistence on heading to this region, whatever that reason may be, why don't we, as they say, bend the rules a bit." Came the reply of the headmaster who, with a few presses on his own scroll tablet, put Team V.R.D.T. in as taking the mission.

"Thank you, sir. I hope we don't let you down." Geod said, grabbing his confused teammates as he walked out to the docks to go to their assigned Bullhead. Arriving at the VTOL, the four saw a tall male with dark blonde hair almost glaring at them as they approached.

"So, you pissants are the team assigned to me this time around?" The huntsman spat out, venom lacing every word. His azure eyes glanced down at the team with contempt, as his white trench coat billowed around him in the wind created by the Bullhead as it hovered close to the ground. "Tch. I was expecting a third or even fourth-year team, but I'm stuck with you damn first years. Get on. We're leaving now."

"I'm starting to think this was a bad idea." Tyrus whispered to Durane as they boarded the vehicle, the much shorter Faunus nodding along. The long three hour flight to Vacuo was spent in silence between team V.R.D.T., as each member was unsure of what to say after the toxic greeting to the Huntsman leading them. As the flight passed on slowly, almost painstakingly so, the mostly Faunus team watched the landscape pass underneath them, any small villages outside the main kingdom appearing as tiny specks in an expanse of green. After a short time the forested surface gave way to plains, which then gave way to the expansive desert that was Vacuo. Gliding far above the desert sands, the Bullhead slowly began to lower itself closer to ground, whipping up a miniature sandstorm in the process. Thunking down in the hot desert sands, the cargo doors of the VTOL opened up as Team V.R.D.T. made their way out, followed by the senior huntsman they were shadowing.

"So, what do we do now, Mr..." Verneri began as they set their bags down for the moment though he trailed off as none of the team knew their assigned huntsman's name.

"Alan. My name is Ivor Alan. Now come, we are burning daylight." The blonde huntsman said, walking away from the landing site with his own bag slung over his shoulder with his weapon, which appeared to be an oversized cleaver, clanging against his back. Following the azure-eyed man, Team V.R.D.T. remained quiet despite the tension clearly growing between the unfamiliar parties. This was not unnoticed by the local Grimm population, resulting in a few ancient death stalkers jumping the group, though not long after they were stabbed through with various kitchen knives, courtesy of Ivor who glared at the dissolving corpses for a brief moment before continuing on his way.

"... that was brutal," Durane whispered to his teammates at how effectively the senior Huntsman took out the Grimm that charged them. Continuing their march, with Ivor neutralizing any Grimm that dared to approach the five with brutal efficiency the group ended up camping out in the shade of a dune once it got to be much darker out than when they arrived.

"Alright, I need you four to go and find some firewood…." Ivor trailed off, noticing a fire already started in front of himself, "That was fast. Do any of you know exactly what we are up against here?"

"Paladin-class mechs with unique designs and weapon systems not issued by Atlas," Geod answered his face a visage of complete seriousness at knowing the situation. " _I still can't believe we aren't the only one's here though._ " He thought to himself as he continued to stare into the fire.

"That is correct, Geod. Now then," The Azure eyed male began, pulling out one of his many kitchen knives and pointing it menacingly at the team, "Where is the Lamb Sauce?"

The Next morning…

After a long night taking shifts at being the guard every few hours, the group woke up to see Geod, as he was the last on shift, poking the last embers of their fire with his blade absentmindedly. Noticing the rest of the group waking up, the albino covered the smoldering ashes with some nearby sand.

"Oh, you guys are up," Geod stated rather than asked, sheathing his rapier as he stood up. "So we just going to continue wandering the desert until we find the two or what?"

"No, I have a much better plan than that. Yesterday was to test your resolve more than anything." Ivor responded, stretching for a moment while explaining, "Rather, We'll bait them out of hiding." This confused the team, as it would seem difficult to bait the opponents they were facing out of hiding usually. "Can any of you tell me what kind of travellers have been attacked by these two?"

"Those that are either human or Faunus with less distinguished animalistic features." Was the response of Durane, who began to put two and two together.

"Ding! That's right armadillo man. This leads me to suspect they are working with the White Fang, or at least hold similar ideals to the group." The Azure eyed hunter confirmed, a smirk on his normally scowling face. "That's why I'm sending Geod out alone to try and attract the two."

"That's ridiculous, Master Ronen would never concede to this kind of pla-"

"Of course. Where will I be set up?" Geod interrupted his face a stony visage as usual of when he gets serious. Gripping the handle of The Drill Blade so hard that the steel underneath creaked in protest for a moment, the albino gazed deep into the azure eyes of the elder man.

"Good choice Ronen. Now, follow me." Ivor said, completely ignoring the shouts of protest from the other three. Arriving at a part of the Vacuo Desert as featureless as the rest, the blonde huntsman glanced over his shoulder at Geod. "Alright, this is the spot. I recommend trying to look as inconspicuous as possible, hide your blade as well. They won't be as guaranteed to attack if you can defend yourself after all." Saying this, Ivor walked back to where the rest of the group was hiding while Geod sat down to await the targets. Not long after, the sound of metal impacting the sand nearby sounded out, as the two mech's the group was sent to hunt down and capture landed.

"Looks like they sent more academy students after us, Adiane. And this one isn't even armed." Came from the more avian of the two mechas, which then reached down to grab Geod, however, the limb was pulled back quickly as one of Ivor's countless blades shot out, slashing into its wrist causing sparks, but otherwise not harming the oversized battlesuit. "Tch. Huntsmen. Let's get out of here, Adiane." As the two made to fly off, countless slender, black chains shot out of the ground around Geod preventing their escape.

"Did you think you could escape me that easily, Cytomander?" The albino asked as the Lazengann rose out of the ground beneath him, shocking the mech pilots as to who it was they were truly facing. "Now it's time I show what happens to my subordinates when they fall out of line!" The swordsman shouted out before Lazengann rocketed into the sky and punched Cytomander's mech in its face, knocking the avian battlesuit to the ground. Using the impact as a springboard, the Lazengann then grabbed onto the wings of the other mech, before throwing the more feminine of the three into its avian counterpart.

"Lo-Lordgenome! I didn't know it was you, sir." Yelled out Adiane as her mech pulled itself out of the crater it and Cytomander's created, before bowing in front of the Lazengann as Cytomander's did the same.

"Of course you wouldn't know it's me. I look like far different than in the olden days. By the way I go by Geod Ronen now, so be sure to remember that." Lordgenome, as is his real name, announced, hoping out of the Lazengann to head back to his group. "Now if you two would follow me, it would be appreciated. Leave Sayrune and Shuzack here, I'll have them collected later." As the albino said this, the front hatches of the two mechs opened up and their pilots jumped out, quickly catching up with him. Adiane wore a loose Kimono that did little to hide her, ahem, womanly assets. Over her left eye was an armor plated eyepatch and she wore high heels on her feet. Cytomander, contrastly, wore a cyan v-neck jumpsuit that was unzipped down to his upper abdomen and was adorned with feathers and fur. As the three approached the dune the rest of Team V.R.D.T. was behind, Tyrus came out on his own and brandished his glaive defensively, before dropping it upon noticing the two.

"Adiane, is it really you?" The mountainous man practically whispered, staring wide-eyed at the elegantly dressed female in front of himself. "I doubt you recognize me in this state, but it's me, Thymilph!"

"Yes, Thymilph. We know of your, 'relationship' with Adiane from back in the day, but now is not the time." Durane said, his orange eyes holding a mischievous glint despite the thin line his mouth was held in. "Despite this _wonderous_ reunion, we have a job we came here to do, do we not?" This statement brought the rest of Team V.R.D.T. back to reality and reminded them of the reason they were in the middle of the desert.

"Yes, Durane. I'm glad to see that at least one of your brats remembered what we are here for." Ivor stated as he glared daggers at the two criminals flanking Geod, or rather Lordgenome as is his supposed real name as if he were an official under their protection. "I would inquire as to your relations with our targets, Geod, however, that will have to wait. Now we need to get these two cuffed and prepared for transport." The blonde Huntsman ordered Verneri and Durane moved forward to do so, however, Geod stopped the two.

"Look, while we both know the questionable acts these two have clearly committed, they had a clear reason to do so, correct?" The albino questioned, glancing at Tyrus for support in his argument.

"Uh, yeah! These two are actually really good people, trust me! Isn't that right, Cytomander?" The mountainous Faunus asked the avian, who gave a quick nod.

"Yeah, he is correct in that statement! In fact, we could take you to the real criminals in this act, or at least the ones that were sent to hire us." Cytomander confirmed, mentally panicking at the situation he found himself in.

"However, the fact still stands that you committed countless crimes while in this contractor's 'employment'. However, I believe that your employer, or rather your aid in their capture, could at the least lessen whatever sentence you are given." Ivor reminded, his glare lessening slightly at the end. "So, who is it that hired you two?"

"Well, that's the hard part. They never contacted us in person, only sending minor grunts to us with payment and assignments." Adiane stated, looking almost disappointed in herself at the fact.

"Well, what did these 'grunts' look like, then?" Verneri interrogated, getting in the scorpion Faunus' face while doing so.

"At first they were clearly White Fang grunts, you know with the body armor and Grimm masks. However a week or so ago they were slowly replaced by these guys in cloaks. The only thing we could see underneath was an eerie, red glow at around what seemed to be eye level." The sole female notified, shuddering slightly at the memory of the beings.

"Wait… cloaked beings with red glowing orbs at eye level… why does that sound familiar?" Geod muttered to himself while glancing off into the distance only to notice a small dust cloud headed in their relative direction. "Guys, we got something incoming." This statement got the attention of the other six as they watched the distant cloud grow bigger before an armored car became visible in the cloud, a very familiar symbol painted in bright red on the sides.

"Scatter!" Ivor ordered, as the group quickly jumped to the sides before a hail of bullets peppered the sands they were standing in. Growling in frustration, Tyrus pulled out the Alkaid Glaive before flipping on its laser function, tearing through the engine of the vehicle causing its passengers to jump out before the armored car crashed into a dune, exploding.

"Great, the White Fang," Verneri said, drawing his Swords and causing a few wind blades to be launched at the enemy. Running forward, Durane struck one of the smaller grunts with his Mace, an audible crack being heard as the Faunus' Aura and ribs both broke under the weight of the swing, launching the unfortunate Man into another dune before crashing in a groaning slump. Turning to the other grunts surrounding him, Durane extended out some of his spines impaling those unfortunate enough to be too close to him.

"What even are these guys?!" One of the grunts screamed out before firing at them with a LMG only managing to obscure the group with a cloud of sand. The other grunts surrounding him were pulled into the cloud one by one through an unknown force, leaving only the LMG using one standing. "St-stay back! You do-don't know wh-what I'm capable of!" The Faunus yelled out, his blonde hair bristling on his head in warning as if the hardened follicles would fire off at any second. Suddenly a bony hand burst from the ground in front of the Faunus, causing him to unconsciously fire off his hair behind him, the follicles impacting a sand dune breaking apart the formation from the impact as the rest of the creature clawed its way out, revealing one of the more skeletal members of the Redead Corps. in all its glory. The skeletal creature unsheathes the sword at its side before charging forward, swinging at Verneri although the curved blade was blocked by one of the Hybrid's own.

"Heh, going to take more than that to take me out!" He shouted before using his other sword to slash the Demon's arm, but was blocked by it's shield. Glaring at the bony creature, Verneri pushed more weight onto his blade, trying to muscle through the creature's guard but to no avail. Growling deeply, Verneri continued to add more force to his blade but was caught off guard when a third arm reached out from the creature's back wielding a miniature flail which struck Verneri's shoulder. While the strike didn't break his Aura, the force behind it was enough to cause his grip on his blades to loosen enough for the skeletal demon to disarm him, the twin longsword falling to the sand soundlessly. The creature then raised it's two weapons overhead in an attempt to turn the blonde into a blood smear, however the arms holding the two were grabbed by Adiane's tail before being ripped off, eliciting an inhuman roar from it's non-existent lungs. Glaring at the Scorpion Faunus, the skeletal creature charged her with it's remaining arm, before a fourth popped out holding a war axe and swung wildly in an attempt to injure the blunette but the strikes were blocked by her tail effortlessly as if the demon was moving in slow motion. However in her efforts to block the blows she dropped the two arms she was holding, resulting in them flying towards the skeletal creature-

-until they were knocked out of the air by a steak knife and wrapped in a near invisible string resulting in them being pulled towards Ivor, an annoyed scowl present on his face.

"I swear, this job just keeps getting more and more annoying as time passes on, doesn't it?" The cleaver user snarled before pulling the blade off his back and dashing at the undead menace he was facing, bisecting the creature with a quick slash resulting in its upper body to drop its weapons before crawling forwards with its remaining arms. Glaring at the creature as it attempted to attack his legs, Ivor simply snapped his fingers, before an explosion erupted below the creature resulting in the remains of its body being turned to ashes. Turning to the group, Ivor released a long-held sigh before turning back to the rest of the group. "Well? You going to take us to your employer or not?"

 **Blueghast 1: Well, that took a few months, didn't it me?**

 **Blueghast 2: Yeah, it did. Also, I thought this situation was contained in Ni- I mean Rage's stories.**

 **Blueghast 1: Nope, [D4C] encompasses all.**

 **Blueghast 3: Great, you did it again.**

 **Blueghast 2: Dammit, me.**

 **Blueghast 1: I know, I know. I would use an** Author Secret Art, **but that only works for truly fictional entities. You two aren't. And It's not like I can kill you or anything. That breaks Space time.**

 **Blueghast 2: Remember the tradition at the end, Me?**

 **Blueghast 1: Yeah yeah, I was getting to that. Here's the next episode of C.R.S.N. Chibi**

Team C.R.S.N.'s room, alternate dimension

"Hey Nuada, you know what is REALLY odd?" Colys asked of his partner as he sat on his bed, glancing out the window in boredom.

"What? The odd feeling in my right hand, as if it isn't there?" Nuada retorted, gesturing to the aforementioned limb.

"No, not that. I'm referring to the fact that this world has obvious parallels to our own in terms of people and franchises." The noirette mused, placing a hand on his chin in thought, "Like Spruce Willis. He's clearly a parallel to the actor Bruce Willis. Or the fact that some of the people we know share similarities in varying ways to fairytales and myths."

"You mean like how Ruby has that whole Red Riding Hood thing going on," Nuada mentioned, glancing out the door at the aforementioned team leader's dorm. "Or how Ozpin is eerily similar to The Wizard of Oz."

"Yeah, like that. Or how about the fact that Jaune's name and the whole deal with Cardin are like that of Joan of Arc with the Cardinal of Winchester." Colys stated, his eyes gaining a sudden look of realization, "What if we are, in actuality, in an alternate reality that, rather than being mere coincidence in terms of its existence, is actually the machinations of some deity or all-powerful being that took a liking to our own? Or if it was created by someone in our reality and somehow, due to unknown means, we were transported to it or an alternate reality version of it resulting in our current situation?"

"Colys, stop. This is getting crazy." Rhydwyn said as he walked into the room with Lament slung over his back. "I mean, this is the third time this WEEK you said this kind of stuff. I know we've been here for over two years but come on man."

"I mean, I guess you're right, I doubt we are in, I dunno, a Fanfiction of some sort, right?" Colys joked, glancing at the wall as if there was a camera or one-way window there.

 **Blueghast 3: … you just had to put that joke in, didn't you?**

 **Blueghast 1: Yep, it worked well for the way I did this 'episode' of C.R.S.N. Chibi, didn't it?**

 **Blueghast 2: Come on, let's just do the outro.**

 **Blueghast 1: Yeah, alright. I'm just surprised there was no interruption-**

 **Rage 3: AH GOD DAMMIT, BLUEGHAST!**

 **Blueghast 2+3: You jinxed it.**

 **Blueghast 1: I know, but anyways, As always**

 **Blueghast 1,2+3: Read, Rate, Review, and Favorite.**

*All Blueghasts have signed off.*


	16. Vol 2 Chapter 7

**AN: This is as a courtesy to the weaker stomached. There is a scene or two containing mild gore, including skin deterioration and the like. It should be relatively obvious when it is coming.**

Vacuan Desert

Not long after…

"So, you said that you haven't met your employer yet. Where the hell are you taking us then?" Durane interrogated as the group of now 7 trudged through the desert sands, the wreckage of the White Fang Convoy long behind them while the two mercenaries' mechs were attached to the back of Geod's.

"Yeah, we _might_ have lied slightly on the whole not knowing our employer bit. Well, we don't _know_ our employer but we know of them." Cytomander drawled out, clearly apprehensive towards the situation.

"Just get to the goddamn point already bird face." Ivor growled, glaring at the avain man in disdain.

"Have you heard of a man by the name of _Adam Taurus_?" Cytomander hastily said, as if the mere utterance of the name would summon its bearer.

"What, you mean one of the higher-ups in the 'Fang? What Faunus hasn't heard of him? Do you take us as uneducated swine?" Durane retorted, stopping momentarily at the realization. "Wait, we're going to take on the head honcho of the Vale section of the White Fang? Wouldn't he, you know, be in Vale?"

"You know, I never thought as to _why_ he's here. I just know that he is." Cytomander replied, shrugging slightly as he continued to lead the group. Eventually, they stopped on a cliff overlooking a sort of oasis looking area, signs of combat already evident from the gashes as well as blood littering the otherwise pristine looking area.

"Looks like we aren't the only ones tracking this group of the White Fang." Geod stated as he jumped down the cliff face in Lazengann, hopping from the cockpit to investigate closer. "They were here recently as well. This blood is still somewhat fresh, based on how it isn't dried. They must be aiming for destabilization and not death though, as the lack of bodies would suggest." getting back into the mecha, Geod motioned to the rest to follow. "Based on the direction the blood is going, I'd say they went North." Trudging forward, the group encountered little opposition beyond the occasional Desert Prowler or Decay Reaper. Once the group came to a rest by a dune, until the hill suddenly exploded almost violently, revealing a Haranae Gigas with a sizable Burn Crystal embedded in it's back.

"The hell?! Since when can a Geist Possess sand?!" Tyrus shouted out as backpedaled, pulling out the Alkaid Glave to try and shoot at the Gigas' mask, only to miss and have the shot refracted off the Burn dust in its back. Ivor attempted to slash it in half, however, the sand quickly filled in the 'wound' thus negating any damage done to it. Growling in annoyance, the azure-eyed huntsman attempted to catch the Grimm by surprise with an explosion underneath its legs, but only caused the sand to temporarily blind them, allowing the Haranae Gigas to charge up its dust attack, the Burn Crystal in it's back glowing from the energy withdrawal. In front of the Giant's mask formed a ball of pure heat, which grew to around the size of a basketball.

"SHIT! Everyone get down!" Ivor shouted out as the Grimm fired off the laser in a sweeping motion, turning several other dunes into glass from the heat emitted by it. Turning to the two criminals, Geod had Lazengann detach their Gunmen and place them on the ground.

"Cytomander, Adiane! We need as much firepower against this thing as we can muster! Can I trust you two to not betray us after we kill this thing?" The albino shouted as he dodged another slam from the Sand Giant.

"Geod! You know we can't trust those two entirely, regardless of past associations you may have with them!" Ivor shouted at the team leader, trying and failing to injure the Grimm that they were facing.

"Do we even have a choice? If we don't then we're as good as dead!" Verneri countered as he dodged another of the Sand Giant's attacks while shooting blades of wind at it in vain.

"Fine! I just hope you know what you're doing Oum dammit!" The blonde huntsman yelled as he continued his pointless assault. Nodding to the two criminals he rushed the Haranae Gigas with a drill extended, attempting to hit its mask but was swatted away by its arm before it moved back, preparing another laser. Grinning, Cytomander and Adiane hopped into their respective Gunmen, firing up the engines without realizing the imminent danger the Sand Giant presented to them in their vulnerable state. As soon as the engines heated up, the Haranae Gigas fired off the laser, directly impacting Cytomander's mech resulting in an explosion that engulfed the two.

"Adiane, Cytomander, no!" Tyrus shouted as he saw the flames engulf the Gunmen, presumably killing the two. Roaring out in rage, the air around the Gorilla Faunus began to haze before dark flames erupted around him. Glaring at the Sand Giant, Tyrus gave another guttural roar before throwing the Alkaid Glaive as the dark flames followed, engulfing the Grimm and thus turning its body to glass and preventing it from dodging the spear aimed at its mask, resulting in it being killed by the impact. Slowly stalking towards the disintegrating mask, grabbing his weapon from the remains, Tyrus pressed in a small, almost indistinguishable trigger resulting in the spearhead compressing towards the shaft, widening in the process as it formed a secondary form, the Alkaid Hammer. Shouting out in rage, the black-haired Faunus slammed his weapon into the Grimm's slowly disintegrating remains resulting in the mask shattering further, eventually leaving nothing behind.

"I know it hurts, but we have a job we came here to do. We can grieve later." Durane said as he patted the much taller man's lower arm, a solemn frown on his own face as he glared at the spot that the Sand Giant previously stood. "Now come on. At least we know where to go."

"Yeah, I guess so." The Gorilla Faunus sighed as he placed the Alkaid Hammer on his back, not bothering to shift it back. Walking back to the group, Geod let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Well, I suppose we need to continue on the trail." The albino suggested as blaring noise came from Ivor's left breast pocket.

"WHERE'S THE LAMB SAUCE! WHERE'S THE LAMB SAUCE! WHERE'S THE LAMB SAU-" "Hello, this is Ivor Alan speaking." The professional huntsman spoke into his scroll, wondering who got his contact.

"Professor Alan? Huh, turns out trying random numbers DOES work in dire times. Anyways, this is Colys of Team C.R.S.N., calling to inform you of the fact that Vale is under siege." The strangely calm ice user stated, saluting on his end of the call.

"Wait, wait, wait, back up a moment. Vale is under siege? By who?" Ivor grilled, mentally panicking.

With Colys…

"Well, you see this explosion sort of happened in the center of Vale, and Grimm just started POURING out. I think everything is under contr- oh no." Colys paused, noticing an odd blot of pure white in the sea of black.

"Oh no? What's happening Colys?" Came the reply of Ivor at the Ice user's pause.

"The Redead Corps. are here." Colys answered, glaring at the slowly rising army. "Listen, I need to go. Try and contact any other Huntsman you can and send them to Vale. it was nice talking to you, Professor Alan." Ending the call, Colys looked down from his perch on an Atlesian Airship heading into Vale to provide air support. Spraying out some Ice, the noirette began to form a ball around himself to prepare for his landing. "Well, here goes nothing!" Screaming in excitement, the team leader rocketed into the central square, landing directly on the head of an Ursa major that was at the front, killing the Grimm instantly.

"Oi, Colys! I told you to wait for the rest of us!" Came a semi-distant shout as one of the smaller dropships opened up, revealing the rest of Team C.R.S.N. alongside a small battalion of Atlesian Knights. Jumping ahead of the other two, Nuada pulled out Armageddon using his new bionic hand, roaring out as he slammed into a Beowulf, crushing the Grimm's skull in the process. "Well, as they say, the Cavalry has arrived!" Rushing towards an Ursa, the brunette extended out his arm to punch the Bear Grimm, resulting in his new hand being comically smaller than the rest of the arm. Regardless it launched the Ursa into a building, cracking its skull from the impact. From the ice sphere, Colys was encased in came a muffled shout before the ball sprouted dozens of spikes, propelling itself into the front lines of the Redead Corps. before exploding into countless shards, shredding some of the Redeads that made up the bulk of the forces.

"Yo, Team R.W.B.Y.! Glad to see you four alive and kicking!" The ice user shouted before punching a Beowolf that pounced at him, sending a few hundred volts of electricity into its brain. Turning around as a Stalfos attempted to take his head off, the noirette encased his fist in a layer of frost before smashing the skeletal warrior's ribcage.

"Good to see you two, Frosty!" Yang shouted as she uppercutted a Creep, sending the subterranean Grimm into a pile of others, knocking them over. Utilizing Ember Cecilia's shotgun function, the blonde brawler took out more of the two-legged lizards before being caught off guard by a King Taijitu behind her. Just as the snake-like Grimm was about to strike, a sparking, purple spear slammed through its head, exploding into violet sparks that caused it's head to explode.

"Hey. need some help?" Raiden shouted as he and Enkaar ran out from the slowly dispersing army of Grimm, the two killing the monsters that got too close for comfort.

"Weren't you two on your mission already?" The buxom blonde asked as the two gave shrugs.

"We weren't that far when we heard the sirens. Probably helps that both our teams took missions in the Forever Fall." The lizard Faunus answered, stabbing an Ursa in the area that would normally be the kidney. "Anyways, talk later. Kill Grimm now." Removing the knife from the Ursa, Enkaar ran forward, slitting the throats of various Grimm and monsters as he passed, stopping in the center of the plaza to catch his breath. Over his head flew a Creep encased in ice, courtesy of Rhydwyn using the elemental dust function of Lament. Stabbing a Redead through the chest as it shambled towards himself, the sound user sent high decibel sound waves at a small platoon of Stalfos, crumbling the skeletal enemies into dust as a result.

"Hey, any idea what caused this anyways?" The turquoise-eyed teenager muttered, stabbing a Beowulf that got close.

"I think the hole over there is a bit of a dead give away. Considering the fact that the wreckage of a train is next to it, I'd guess that said train was rigged with explosives." Sinikka supplied, shooting a small Nevermore out of the sky. As a larger one of the Bird Grimm tried to swoop down, a clawed arm of pure darkness swatted it out of the sky, crushing it in the limbs grip. From the origin of the construct, Dakura ran forward before slashing a Stalmaster in half with Shadowsteel.

" **Dark Arrow!** " Shouting the attack name, the spell fired forward, tearing through a few dozen Redeads and Stalfos, exploding in front of a Deadhand. As a result, the demon burrowed towards the swordsman, popping up behind him and tearing into his shoulder with a bite. Roaring at the undead creature as it began to drain his life force, Dakura began to inhale the darkness in the surrounding area. " **Dark Dragon Roar!** " The shout was accented by a beam of dark energy severing the Deadhand's head from the rest of its body, it's green blood flinging onto the Dark Dragon Slayer. Growling at the demon in rage, Dakura stomped on the remains of its head before continuing to tear through the Redead Corps in a blind rage. While he did this, the remainder of the Grimm that had come through either were finally killed or ran off. Colys was sitting in his Paladin/Lazengann hybrid that he made earlier as he decimated the remaining Redead Corps alongside his fellow team leader, either freezing them solid or blasting them to shreds using his control over ice to form missiles.

"Hey Dakura, want to make a bet? Whoever kills more of these things has to buy the other and their entire team lunch." Colys asked as he sent the Lazengann Paladin into semi-autopilot after hopping out next to the crimson eyed man.

"Sure, sounds like fun! Be sure to keep count Frost Emperor!" Dakura shouted out as his face burst into a feral grin. Cloaking his fist in darkness, he lashed forward at the nearest contingent of the Redead Corps. " **Dark Dragon Claw!** " Slashing the frontline of the group in half, Dakura pulled out his shotgun from his back, aiming at the next set. " **Explosive Slug!** " Firing the magic bullet, it burrowed itself into a Redead's chest before exploding, destroying both the initial victim and the others in a 5-foot radius. With Colys, the ice user formed a few Frost Taluses, sending the constructs out to handle the more dangerous of the Redead Corps while he took on the grunts. Running to a Stalfos platoon, the noirette covered his fists in more ice, before having a pair of bladed claws sprout from the knuckles.

"I've always wanted to feel like Wolverine! I wonder if any wolverine Faunus are capable of this though." Colys shouted as he slashed the Stalfos to pieces, stomping on their skulls to ensure they wouldn't rise back up. Turning to the next set of skeletal creatures, Colys extended the blades further, allowing him to slash through multiple ranks at a time. "I wonder how things are going back in the plaza? Whatever. It's probably nothing too important." The coal-eyed male muttered to himself as he stepped on another Stalfos skull, smiling from the thrill. Back with Dakura, the Dark Dragon slayer finished clearing out the area he took for himself.

"Well, looks like I'm finished here." The crimson eyed man said to himself, before turning back around upon hearing the clattering sound of bones. "What, back for more..." Dakura trailed off upon noticing what was forming behind himself, the bones of the enemies he had already killed flowing past him into a giant, vaguely humanoid shape. "Oh no. That's not good. Hey Colys!"

"What u- WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?!" Colys shouted out, noticing the giant shadow forming above him as the bones of their defeated enemies slowly converged, forming a draconic skeleton, missing only its wings.

"I was hoping they wouldn't bring out this thing. Looks like I was wrong. Its name is _Stallord_." Dakura said, pulling out Shadowsteel in preparation. "The remains of a long-dead Dragon, Stallord was, or rather now is, used only in dire situations. The only way we can stop it now, however, is by killing it."

"Good thing you're here then, Dakura. You know, because you are a dragonslayer." Colys joked, before pulling as much of the Ice he already had towards himself, reforming the Lazengann Paladin. "You think the others have noticed this thing yet?" Colys asked before the Stallord's right hand cracked, Rhydwyn landing next to Colys' construct with Lament heating up to fire.

"That answer your question, Frosty?" The spearman retorted, firing off the beam that was built up at the Stallord, breaking off one of its ribs. "Now go on, you and I both know you do better at close range."

"Right. You're a good friend, Rhydwyn." Colys replied with a small smile as the Lazengann Paladin pulled back its fist, striking the skeletal dragon in the spinal column. Rearing back its head, the Stallord gave off a mighty roar before exhaling a putrid breath, resulting in the surrounding buildings beginning to melt from the acidic nature of the gas.

"Get down!" A random soldier yelled as the breath passed near. Glancing back at the sound, Colys immediately regretted doing so as he was met with the site of the Atlas Platoon's skin melting off, the soldiers that were on the outskirts of the gas choking as if it were mustard gas.

"Wow, talk about bad breath! Ok. that was bad, shouldn't have said that." Colys joked, continuing to pummel the Stallord's spine. Destroying the section he was latched onto, Colys jumped away as the venerable bioweapon began to fall forward, before reattaching what was left of its spine together. Roaring again, the Stallord began to prepare another one of its breath attacks before its mouth was frozen shut. "Hey! Ever hear of say it don't spray it?" Latching back onto the spine, Colys attempted to slam into it again, only to be shook off by the Stallord.

"You alright, Colys?" Rhydwyn asked when the ice user was knocked out of the Lazengann Paladin from its impact with the ground.

"I've had worse impacts. You holding up fine?" Colys replied as he got back into his normal stance. Cracking his knuckles in anticipation, the noirette began to gather more ice in front of himself. "Now hopefully this will have a bit of an effect on it!" The ice he gathered formed into a cannon, which began to glow an almost ethereal blue at the muzzle. "I've done this only once before. Hopefully this goes well!" Colys shouted out as the power seemed to peak, before an ice blue laser shot out, impacting the Stallord's mouth leaving its head frozen solid.

"Nice shot, frosty!" Raiden shouted out as he, Enkaar, and Yang ran up, the former launching an **Electron Beam** at the skeletal dragon's frozen head, shattering the ice surrounding it. "Oh, shit." Roaring out in rage, the Stallord reared its clawed fist back, slashing at Dakura as he flew around it using **Dark Maker: Dark Wings**.

" **Dark Dragon Roar!** " The crimson eyed man shouted as he released a beam of dark energy from his mouth at the undead construct, further cracking its skull. Building up more energy, Dakura flew at the Stallord with his own fist cloaked in dark energy. " **Dark Dragon Hard Fist!** " slamming his arm down into the amalgamation's eye socket. Roaring out again, the Stallord swatted at Dakura while stomping around the mostly empty block it was in, causing various forms of debris to launch towards the others, thankfully being stopped by a timely Ice wall courtesy of Colys.

"Hey, try and lead it away from the city, yeah?!" Colys shouted out as the debris stopped falling. Reforming the Icicle Paladin, Colys charged forward personally and began to strike the Stallords spinal column again.

"Hey ugly, eat this! **Bombling Rush!** " Kaito shouted out as the aforementioned insects rushed out from his swarm, climbing up the Stallords body until reaching the shoulders and detonating. Charging with Muramasa drawn, the albino joined the other two in assaulting the Stallord. Jumping up with the assistance of his swarm form, Kaito landed on the construct's waist and aided Colys in taking out the spine. Popping in a wind Dust Crystal, Kaito increased the slicing power of Muramasa as he slashed at the Stallord. As the skeletal beast attempted to step forward again, a massive earthen fist grabbed onto it, pulling the grabbed leg underground.

"Hey Colys, Hope you don't mind if Team F.Y.R.E. joins this party!" A familiar monotone themed female shouted out as she flung one of her Meteor Hammers at the Stallords still surfaced leg, shattering the outer layer of bone.

"So Yardley, which one is this 'Colys' person Roxanne was talking so animatedly about?" A darker skinned male wearing a dark-visored cap. The insomniac then pointed at the Icicle Paladin.

"I think the one piloting the Atlesian Paladin. He did make an ice platform to transport us around the school during his tour after all." Yardley answered as he pulled out his Falcata, which quickly ignited from the friction of its unsheathing. Rushing at the skeletal dragon himself, Yardley jumped back when a skeleton in typical medieval style soldier armor burst from the ground in front of him, attempting to swing its heavily rusted sword, though the action resulted in its arm crumbling.

"Yardley, Fern! What are these things?" The last member of Team F.Y.R.E. asked as she struck them with an Urumi coated in flames.

"I don't know Eliane. They're new to me as well." The now named Fern replied as he destroyed a couple with a single swing of his Zweihander. "Though I feel like they have something to do with big and ugly over there." Raising his right hand, an almost hurricane force wind blew into the Staltroops, crumbling them from the force. Rushing next to Roxanne, the swordsman noticed the Stallord's head come clean of its body, the remainder of the Redead Corps disintegrating with the behemoths presumed death. "I guess it's finally over, right?"

"Hey, you two! Get out of there now!" Dakura shouted as the severed head of the Stallord flared back to life, floating a good three feet off the ground before barreling through the two members of Team F.Y.R.E. and making a beeline for Colys' Ice Paladin. Opening up its surprisingly intact jaw, the headless, or rather bodiless, dragon fired off a fireblast that decimated the ice construct. Rushing out of the flames, Colys covered his fist in a layer of ice.

"I thought we killed you!" The noirette shouted out as he latched onto the Stallord's head, pounding his fist into its skull repeatedly. Roaring out, Colys released a cloud of various forms of Dust before jumping off and igniting it, causing a multi-elemental explosion. "Take that you boneheaded bastard!" watching the dust settle, the Stallord released a bone-chilling roar before collapsing and disintegrating, finally dead…

 **Blueghast 1: Well that battle got intense, huh?**

 **Blueghast 2: Yeah it did. Where'd the third go?**

 **Blueghast 3: Sorry. Went to the bathroom.**

 **Blueghast 1: I wonder if I could fix this with another** _ **[Stand]**_ **?**

 **Blueghast 2+3: Don't even try it.**

 **Blueghast 1: Come on, I even handcrafted this** _ **[Stand]**_ **to fix stuff like this. Though it was created more as a counter to Funny Valentine using it rather than myself…**

 **Blueghast 2: You better be sure then. If I don't see you after this, I guess it worked.**

 **Blueghast 1: Alright, here goes nothing** _ **[Copycat]**_ **!**

 **Blueghast: Did it finally work? Good. I wonder if with the end of this jojoke our OC's will crop back up…**

 **Colys: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT THING?!**

 **Blueghast: Yep. anyways here's Wonderwa- I mean C.R.S.N. Chibi.**

…

…

 **Blueghast: Okay I have no ideas for C.R.S.N. Chibi right now. Feel free to leave suggestions I guess. As always, Read, Rate, Review, and Favorite.**

 _*Blueghast900 has signed off*_


	17. Volume Two and a Half Chapter 1

Ozpin's Office

A few hours after the breach…

"So, uh, why did you call us up here, Professor?" Colys asked as he, the rest of Team C.R.S.N. and Team D.A.R.K. were assembled in the clockwork themed room, the aforementioned headmaster standing behind his desk while watching out the large window.

"I find you eight quite peculiar when compared to the rest of the student body." The Amber eyed huntsman began as he glanced over his shoulder at them.

"I don't quite get what you mean, Professor." Rhydwyn stated with a confused expression.

"Perhaps it's nothing. I just brought you here for some casual discussion. You know, how you have been doing, the like." Ozpin said as he turned around with his usual pleasant smile present.

"Oh good. I was worried you wanted to talk with us about how we're from another dimension." Nuada bluntly stated with a slight chuckle while the other students just stared at him due to the fact that he just spilled what is more or less their greatest secret.

"Oh really? Do tell." The enigmatic professor said in stride with Nuada's outlandish statement as if he were talking of the weather or time of day.

"I'm… surprised at your lack thereof, Professor. To put it bluntly, the eight of us, as well as Enkaar Raiyu and Riley Sripantha, are from two separate alternate realities to this one. Ours, known as Earth, is quite different from this one with some more advanced forms of technology while being behind a bit in others." Sinikka stated with a deadpan like always, her face almost unreadable.

"The other alternate dimension that Sinikka speaks of is ours, Earthland. It is more similar to Remnant in terms of its advancements in the more, how should I say this, Arcane arts." Raiden finished with a hint of nervousness, expecting Ozpin to deem him mentally unstable.

"... Curious. Well, Miss Ortis, I have had my suspicions as to you eight being more, otherworldly." Ozpin said as he crossed his hands in front of his face. "And Mr. Hurdanis. You actually were correct in your statement. How's the new hand James gave you?"

"It's fine. The only thing is that it doesn't change size with the rest of my arm when I enlarge it." Nuada said while demonstrating, the cybernetic limb remaining comically small when compared to the rest of the arm.

"I'll talk to the good General about it, perhaps he can get one that is up to par. Now then, back to this talk of other worlds. Perhaps a bit more of an explanation is in order." The silver-haired headmaster said while motioning to Colys.

"Well, we don't entirely know how we ended up in Remnant. One moment we were asleep in our beds, the next we were in a crater in the middle of the Vacuan Desert. You recall the explosion from two years ago, correct?" Colys asked earning a mild nod from Ozpin. "Well, apparently whatever we arrived in caused it, leaving us unharmed."

"Curious. How about you, Mr. Scarlet?"

"Well, our Team, that is Team DARKER from back in Earthland, were investigating an anomaly reported by a somewhat nearby town. When we arrived at said anomaly, we were sucked in resulting in Kaito, Raiden, Enkaar, and I somewhere on Patch while Abigail and Riley ended up in Mistral no doubt." Dakura said with a slight shrug, glancing at his partner for confirmation.

"We technically landed in Menagerie, but we made our way to Mistral." The blonde Cat Faunus supplied with a small smile.

"On a separate note, you said that Faunus don't exist in your home, correct? So how do you explain Ms. Romero here and Mr. Raiyu for that matter?" Ozpin interrogated while motioning to Abigail's extra Ears.

"Well, while Faunus as a species don't exist in Earthland, people with odd traits such as an extra limb or two have shown up. Enkaar's situation is a bit more complex, however." Kaito answered with a bit of a nervous smile.

"I can elaborate. You see, Enkaar and I have, how do I put this, a tad bit more experience regarding alternate realities. His Lizard-like features are the result of an encounter from our first experience." Raiden said with a sigh, massaging his temples for an onsetting headache. "Let's just say that it's better we don't bring it up to him, he still is a bit… emotional about someone we left behind."

"Duly noted. Is there anything else you would wish to speak of, Mr. Duran, Mr. Scarlet?" Ozpin asked while glancing at the two team leaders, Colys just shrugging.

"Well, yes there is, however, I would presume based on the manner of what I would like to ask, that it should be done in a more, how should I put it, private manner." The dragonslayer said while motioning to team C.R.S.N.

"Well, I guess we should get going then." Colys said while dragging the rest of his team into the elevator.

"What was that for, man? I'm sure Dakura wouldn't have minded." Nuada said while rubbing his neck from where Colys dragged him.

"Nuada, I highly doubt that based on how he was acting." Sinikka said with a deadpan as the elevator doors opened.

"She's right, you know. Anyways, I believe we have a mission to make up now, do we not?" Came from slightly down the hall. Turning to the source, Team C.R.S.N. saw a bald man slightly taller than Nuada holding a Warhammer over his shoulders. Upon noticing the man, Colys' eyes widened.

"Professor Albrecht? What are you doing here?" The noirette asked of the history professor from Signal, who gave out a hearty laugh.

"What, am I _not_ allowed to visit some of my past students?" The jovial man said with some mirth evident in his green eyes. "But please, just call me Robert now, eh? You are closer to being my equals than during your time at Signal, after all."

"Alright then, Robert. I assume that you are the senior huntsman we'll be shadowing on our mission?" Sinikka asked with her normal deadpan in place as usual.

"Wait, we're already going on our mission? I figured we'd have more time to prepare than this." Nuada said with some slight shock.

"It makes sense though. I guess your quick adjustment to your hand helped, seeing as you held your own during the breach." Rhydwyn reasoned. "So, what are going to be doing, anyways?"

"It's pretty simple, really. Another team that was researching the undercity of Mountain Glenn discovered a set of tracks that lead into Forever Falls. To put it bluntly, we are to follow these tracks to wherever they may lead based upon the circumstances that the tracks were discovered." Robert said with his tone turning more serious. "I expect heavier opposition to our search then common Grimm such as Beowolves, so prepare yourselves. We will convene at the docks in a half hour." Having said his piece, the signal professor walked off, leaving no room for argument or further comment.

"That was… different. Well, might as well go get prepared then." Colys said with feigned cheeriness. "It's been a while since we last went to Forever Fall though, hasn't it?"

"I wonder if we'll have to deal with that Aria guy again. Nothing new came up regarding him since then, right?" Nuada mused to himself.

"Maybe, maybe not. I guess we'll see." Rhydwyn stated, walking to the locker rooms, the rest of Team C.R.S.N. following suit, afterward heading to the docks as instructed and waited.

"So, I see you arrived early as usual. Good to see your punctuality hasn't decreased over the years." Came from off to the side as Professor Albrecht approached them in his usual combat attire. "Now, let's hop to it, we don't have all day after all." Saying this, the professional huntsman ushered the team into the dropship before it promptly took off towards the Forever Fall…

An hour later…

Landing down softly in the red-tinted woods that make up the Forever Fall, the dropship allowed Team C.R.S.N. and Professor Albrecht to hop out before it took off once more, leaving them in the woods.

"Now, who here knows about Merlot Industries?" The Warhammer user asked while the five walked aimlessly through the forest, unsurprisingly encountering little Grimm considering the fact that it was only midday.

"All I have heard regarding it is that it was stationed primarily in Mountain Glenn but it's founder, Dr. Merlot, mysteriously disappeared one day 20 years ago, and with that, the company fell apart." Sinikka answered in her normal deadpan, Colys perking up slightly at the end but otherwise paying no mind.

"That is correct, Sinikka. Now, this may seem irrelevant, but the team that was investigating the undercity was looking into some rumors regarding Merlot Industries." Professor Albrecht stated, before stopping and pulling out his Warhammer. "Look alive, we've got company." As he said this, a pack of Beowolves leaped out of the surrounding brush and began to circle the five. Grinning savagely, Colys rushed one of the Grimm, caving its skull in after a few hits. Following the noirette's lead, Rhydwyn activated Lament's laser function and aimed into the small pack of Beowolves while the blade began to glow a bright red. Humming in satisfaction, the brunette flicked another switch before the glow became orange. Grinning at the result, Rhydwyn released the trigger for the laser, resulting a beam of bright orange to be released, burning right through a few Grimm. Running forward, Rhydwyn felt his movements become faster before glancing at Sinikka, who just gave the brunette a thumbs up before slashing one of the lupine Grimm. It wasn't long until the Beowolves were eliminated and a calm quietness fell over the group.

"You know, I can't shake the feeling that I'm forgetting something important, but I don't know what." Colys muttered to himself as the five continued to follow the tracks that they were sent to, more alert than before the Grimm attack. Arriving at what looked to be a ruined temple, Professor Albrecht held his hand up to stop the group. Glancing around, the team of huntsmen (and one huntress) in training noticed flashes of seafoam green in the surrounding woods. Preparing their weapons, Team C.R.S.N. glanced at each other until a beowolf leaped out of the brush, although the coloration was off. Instead of the usual red shade of eyed, the odd Grimm instead had blue-green eyes, while it's much larger hulking form was covered in stripes of the same color. Stalking forward, the inverse color Beowolf cautiously sniffed the air before sitting down in front of Colys like a dog would.

"...what just happened?" Nuada questioned as he slowly went to approach the clearly mutant Grimm. Reaching forward, the mutated Beowolf growled lightly until he backed off.

"Did we discover a…. Tamed beowolf?" Sinikka questioned as Colys just shrugged.

"I don't know. As long as it doesn't attack us we should be fine." The noirette said before moving forward. "What do you think, Professor Albrecht?"

"I told you, you can call me Robert. And I think it would be best that we just leave this mutated Grimm here while continue to search where these tracks lead." The professional huntsman stated before walking off. Perking up, the mutant Beowolf gave off a light bark before bounding off into the woods briefly before returning at the edge of the underbrush and barking again, sitting down as if waiting for the group.

"I think it wants us to follow it." Colys told his team with a shrug.

"Well, I guess it's being friendly enough, so we might as well, correct?" Rhydwyn suggested, before the group of five followed after the mutated Grimm, leading them to a shipyard filled with crates, which were being moved onto freight ships by what was evidently androids. All of the androids, as well as the shipping containers, had a stylized N on them in some position.

"This is odd. However, this may be a potential lead further into the mystery revolving around Merlot Industries so we should follow if possible." Robert proposed before the group of five proceeded to sneak into one of the shipping containers in an attempt to make it onto the ship…

 **Blueghast: Well, this took me, what, half a year to get finished?**

 **Colys: Well, at least it is done. But I can't shake the feeling that this Merlot person is important somehow…**

 **Blueghast: In due time, Colys. In due time. Anyways this is going to be the start of where Rage's Story Remnant's Grimm Team become properly relevant to the A Dimensional Convergence Timeline. So, as always, Read, Rate, Review, and Favorite.**

 _*Blueghast900 has signed off.*_


	18. Volume Two and a Half Chapter 2

Unknown, Presumably Seaside, location

A Few hours later…

Walking out of the now opened shipping container, the team of Huntsmen in training, as well as Professor Albrecht and the mutated Beowolf noticed the strangely island based locale that they had ended up at.

"Well, this is certainly unexpected. You have any idea where we are, Professor Albrecht?" Colys asked the Huntsman, who just shrugged briefly before glancing around the area they were in.

"As far as I can tell, this is one of the many uncharted islands off the coast, so we should be able to contact Beacon for a ride off the island," Robert said before pulling out his scroll in an attempt at doing so. "While I try and contact one of the professors at Beacon, why don't you four set up a campsite in case we have to stay the night here?" Nodding to the Warhammer user, Colys then turned to his team quickly.

"Alright, you heard the man. Rhydwyn, you and Sinikka should go and find some firewood. Nuada and I will scout out a basic area for a campsite nearby." The noirette ordered as the assigned duos went off to do as needed.

"So Colys, any idea where the ship may have taken us?" Nuada asked his partner as they trekked through the nearby woods.

"Not really. I would just check my Scroll, but it seems that the signal is being jammed." Colys replied while keeping up a brisk jog. Unbeknownst to the two, a camera mounted on one of the trees zoomed in on them, more specifically Colys as the duo made their way to an open clearing.

"Wait, doesn't that mean that Professor Albrecht's Scroll Signal would also be jammed?" Nuada stated as a look of realization crossed Colys' face.

"Well, I guess we're stuck here a while, huh?" The ice manipulator stated while sitting down in the middle of a clearing they had come to. "Might as well stay here, right Nuada?"

"I guess right here would work." The brunette confirmed, joining his team leader on the ground before pulling out his scroll. "Wonder if we can at least try contacting the rest of our team…"

"There's no point right now, as we're here." Came from the opposite end of the clearing as Rhydwyn walked in carrying some wood underneath each of his arms, Sinikka behind him doing the same.

"Well, we are going to want to test it later on the off chance we do get separated." Colys said with a shrug, lying further on the ground while stretching out. "Though for now, I guess we can hang out around here. Is there anything you guys want to do?" As the noirette said this, the mutated Beowulf that joined them for unknown reasons came back with a long red halberd held between its jaws before dropping the weapon and giving off a proud bark. Not long after the sound of a mechanical whirring came from behind the mutant Grimm before an Android covered in red metal plating pushed its way out from the foliage and grabbed the halberd, getting into a combat stance.

"Intruders detected! Identify yourselves or prepare for combat!" The machine's robotic vocals sounded out, sounding somewhat unused.

"Well, uh, I'm Colys Duran." The ice user introduced, with the Android dropping out of its combat stance briefly before leveling its halberd straight at Colys.

"Unauthorized personnel detected. Prepare for combat." Taking a swing at the ice user, the red painted machine nearly gave Colys a haircut from the neck up, though the noirette managed to pull up a quick guard made of ice that the long weapon stopped a few inches through.

"Okay, I guess we're doing this now!" Colys shouted out while ducking under the blade. Jabbing at the synthetic warrior, Colys winced from hitting the hard metal at its abdomen region. "Ok, that stung. Little help here guys?" Glancing behind himself, the team leader let out an annoyed groan at seeing the rest of his team in combat with a red android of their own. Coating his hand in ice, Colys struck out at the machine again, spreading some of his ice onto the android in the process. In retaliation, the red painted warrior made to slash at him again, only to be pinned to the ground by the mutated Beowolf that joined the group. Clawing at its head, the mutant Grimm let out a seemingly triumphant howl. Turning around to possibly aid the rest of his team, Colys noticed that the red machines lay in piles of scrap, Professor Albrecht standing in the center of the wreckage.

"I figured I'd find you four fighting something, just didn't know what." The Huntsman said as the group converged in the center of the clearing. Pulling out a vial of fire dust, Robert started up a small campfire as team C.R.S.N. laid out their sleeping gear around the fire. "You know, normally I would have to ask you guys why you decided to be Huntsman, but I already know why considering I taught you two years ago. But how have you guys been doing, and how's Beacon academy?"

"Well Professor Albrecht, As you can tell we ended up as a team. In our initiation, we took out a Petra Gigas that ended up as Pagos Gigas, so that was a thing." Colys said with a small shrug as he looked at the wreckage. "But you really cleaned house against these things, huh?" Walking over to one of the ruined androids, the boxer lightly kicked its severed head hearing nothing but a dull metallic thud.

"Hey, be careful with those, for all we know they could explode!" Rhydwyn shouted out at Colys' actions. The Team descended into a calm lull as the night continued on. That calm was broken by the sound of a bullhead's engines overhead, the source being a pitch black bullhead, with the same stylized N as the androids on its side in a slightly lighter shade of gray.

"Think that's the guy running this whole thing?" Colys jokingly asked as he thumbed towards the aircraft that disappeared over the treeline.

"No, I think it's just a random Bullhead that just so happens to be landing on the Island that is inhabited by only Grimm and Androids, which bear the same Logo as it." Sinikka deadpanned before grabbing the Gunblade and her luggage. "Now I think we should go after it, and finally get some answers." The time manipulator then walked off in the relative location that the aircraft no doubt landed at.

"Well, you heard her guess we're following the Bullhead then." Colys said, promptly following the sole female member of their small group. The group was met with little resistance, as they made their way to the presumed location of the Bullhead's landing site, coming upon the open doors to a cargo bay that held their target Bullhead, though the only sign of movement was the various androids patrolling in search of intruders.

"So, who wants to just run in guns blazing?" The boxer asked as he activated the Frost Spark Gauntlets with a small pump of his fists causing the knuckles to briefly light up with electricity. In response, Nuada hefted up Armageddon before rushing forward with a cry of 'LEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYYY JEEEEEEEEEENNNNNKINSSSSSSSssssss!' Smirking at his partner's actions, Colys jumped at a nearby Android and practically latched onto its back while slamming his fists into it. Swinging its halberd erratically, Colys gained a near face-splitting grin as he managed to maneuver the machine into attacking the other nearby androids, resulting in them being cleaved in two. Jumping off the now heavily dented robot, Colys let out a small spray of Burn dust that was ignited with a snap of his fingers, destroying what remained of his victim. Rhydwyn, meanwhile, ended up in a blade lock with one of the robots that soon ended after a quick sonar pulse caused its joints to lock up and allow the brunette to cleave through his opponent's torso, the light leaving it not long after. Sinikka was busy taking potshots at the machines, the .50 caliber shots tearing right through the various joints of the androids with ease.

"Why am I not surprised that Nuada would do this?" The gray-eyed female questioned as she sliced off the arms of an android that got too close for comfort.

"Because he's always been like this. I'm surprised he waited this long to do something like this." Colys said with a smirk as he continued to pummel another android's metallic skull in, ice spreading onto the machine before it was torn off its legs by the mutant Beowolf. Pointing at another android, the Beowolf growled at the red painted robot before leaping at its chest and ripping out some of its inner workings. Nuada busied himself with crushing the androids alongside professor Albrecht. It wasn't before long though, that the small guard outside the compound was taken care of.

"Well, why don't we make our way inside and end this once and for all?" Professor Albrecht suggested as the group of six made their way into the hangar and through the security doors in the back, entering what could only be described as a large scale lab.

"Well, whoever lives here has a thing for the colors white and gray." Colys commented as they wandered the halls of the facility, the only other sound being their feet on the tiled flooring.

"Technically speaking, white and gray aren't colors but tones. I get what you mean though." Rhydwyn pointed out while looking into one of the miscellaneous windows they passed, noticing a small robotic arm that merely picked a piece of metal up before placing it down again in a slightly different spot. "It seems almost abandoned, and if it weren't for the Bullhead we saw earlier, I would think it was." The brunette spearman said, glancing into another window only to see the same thing.

"Testing, Testing, 1 2 3. Is this thing on?" Came from the speakers built into the ceiling of the compound, the voice sounding hardly used and relatively old. "Well, I guess based on your shocked expressions on the security cameras, I would say yes. It has been so dreadfully long since I last had any visitors. I suppose choosing an Island as my base of operations would cause that. Now no doubt you are wondering who I am, after all, only my teacher, Merlot, made it onto the public news. My name is Hayden Noir." The now named Hayden then stopped talking for a bit as the group of six continued to wander the halls again with no real goal. "I see you somehow got one of Merlot's Grimm on your side, which I must applaud as even _I_ could never bend them to my will or recreate his serum for making them. Quite the shame as it would make things here a whole lot easier. Alas, all I have to work with are his leftover androids."

"So, these mutant Grimm are the result of experiments done by Merlot, huh? I guessed they weren't natural." Robert mused to himself. Noir stopped talking for a while after that, leaving the group to continue to look for where he might be in silence. It wasn't long for them to find something of note, although it wasn't Hayden. Instead, they came across a room with four identical pods hooked up to tubing, monitors above them showing vitals for the inhabitants while a fifth, more elaborate pod stood off to the side with an odd, off-white geist inside. The trapped Grimm pounded onto the glass that entrapped it, and upon noticing the group began to hit at an even harder rate.

"Another mutant Grimm? How many more are we going to find?" Colys groaned out as the Mutant Beowolf walked up and tapped at the glass with one of its claws, causing the off-color geist to back away slightly. Colys decided to walk over to one of the lower head height monitors, finding a string of code on it. "Wonder what this is for?" The Boxer mused while Rhydwyn walked over to one of the pods and cleared away to frost on the outside, seeing a brunette guy around their age with mildly long hair and a slight scar along his face from his right eye to his left cheek.

"Hey Colys, wonder who these guys are?" The sound manipulator asked as he went to check the other three pods, noticing a similar sight of an orange haired woman in one and a gray-haired female elephant Faunus in two, however as he approached the last one the Geist returned to pounding on the glass again, spooking Rhydwyn away from the pod. Growing more frantic, the inverse colored Grimm facepalmed before pointing at a Nuada's hammer then it's pod's glass.

"Nuada, smash the glass of the pod." Colys said after noticing the oddly human gestures that the Grimm was giving off. Giving his partner a nod, Nuada pulled back Armageddon and slammed it against the pod, causing the glass around it to shatter. Floating out of the ruined pod, the Geist gathered some of the glass shards around its fist before floating over to the only pod they didn't peer into, before promptly slamming its glass coated fist through the pod's glass and flying into it. After a few tense seconds, the sound of someone groaning reached their ears as the door of the pod slowly opened, its occupant tumbling onto the ground in a heap. The massive teen had stark white hair, though some red highlights could be seen in it, while he was garbed in a near black hoodie and cargo pants. Standing up and clutching his head, the teen's impressive 6'2" behemoth-like height towered over most of the group, only Nuada and Professor Albrecht being even close to his height.

"I imagine you are the one who freed me, correct?" The massive teen asked while glancing around at the group.

"Well, I mean I did free this one Geist in that pod over there, which then freed you I guess." Nuada said with a small chuckle. The teen looked shocked, one might even say terrified for a moment.

"Wait, a Geist?" The behemoth of a teen exclaimed as if a huge secret was revealed.

"Yeah, it was this weird white color as well. Though I guess Moon-Moon here is also a bit of an exception to the normal Grimm Color rules." Colys said while scratching the aforementioned mutated Beowolf behind the ear.

"Moon-Moon? Doesn't Matter, Thanks for freeing me. Could you give me a hand in freeing my other friends?" The teen asked of the group.

"Eh sure, why not. I'm Colys, By the way." The boxer said while offering his hand to the massive teen.

"The name's Grull. Do you know where we are?" The now named Grull asked as he shook Colys' hand.

"From what I can gather, We're somewhere off the Coast of Vale. Oh yeah, I'm Rhydwyn." The spearman said while crossing his arms over his chest. Nuada in the meantime went to work at prying open the remaining cryopods, starting with the one containing the brunette. The brunette tumbled out, revealing his dark brown eyes before having a small coughing fit.

"Deep breaths Mazon. We're out now." Grull told the now named Mazon, patting his back before moving to open the pod with the orange haired Girl. Ripping open the door, the albino caught its inhabitant as she fell. "I got you, Ray, we're back to the real world." Grull said quietly as the girl, who actually had gradient hair that shifted to blue at the ends, slowly woke up.

"Grull? What happened?" The now named Ray asked as she slowly stood up, Grull aiding her. Colys then walked up with a sly grin and slapped Grull's shoulder.

"Ok, Loverboy. Let's get your last teammate out. I swear if her name starts with an I…" The boxer trailed off. As Nuada ripped the final door open, the Elephant Faunus fell out with Mazon rushing over to help her out.

"Come on, Ivory, no more of that weird world." Mazon said as Colys gave off an odd, pterodactyl-like screech and pounded his fist into the now empty cryopod. The now named Team G.R.I.M. gave him a strange look, before lightly chuckling at his reaction.

"Anyways, thanks again for saving us. So do you happen to know who owns this place?"Grull asked of the Team.

"Eh, some guy that sounded like a real prick. Said his name was Hayden Noir." Nuada said while cleaning his ear with a pinky after Colys' screech. "I never introduced myself, did I? I'm Nuada." When Grull heard the name Hayden, he suddenly grew angry.

"That bastard is who kidnapped us. When I find him that piece of shit will regret dragging my friends into this." Grull growled out while glaring at a spot on the wall and smashing the stasis pod that held him.

"Well, seems your anger issues could give Nuada's a run for its money. What did this Hayden guy do to you to get you all worked up?" Sinikka asked in her usual deadpan.

"Who even are you?" Mazon asked, yet was ignored by all but Rhydwyn.

"Oh, don't let Sinikka's deadpan get to you. She's a real sweetheart when you get to know her." The spearman said with a chuckle. Everyone's attention was turned back to Grull as he continued to smash the pod.

"That asshole is my dear old dad. He was by far the worst father imaginable. He would normally come home mad and drunk because of something happening at his job, and then he would yell and scream at me and my mother, before commencing to beat me bloody. Eventually, I ran from home and I haven't seen him since." Grull stated as he seemed to calm down some after getting that out. Everyone seems to have shocked expressions at this, yet they soon turned to anger, as well as pity.

"Sorry to hear that, but we need to find out what Hayden is planning, and what he has to do with these mutated Grimm." Professor Albrecht said while crossing his arms.

"We could help you if you want. We just need our gear." Grull said as he looked around the lab, noticing a distinct lack of their weaponry. Nuada merely licked his finger and held it as if to test the wind direction, before pointing in a seemingly random direction.

"That way. Your weapons are that way." The Warhammer user stated as he walked over to a now visible storage locker, pulling out what looked to be a rapier, although the blade was a bit blunter. "Who's mans is this?" Nuada asked before Mazon raised his hand, prompting Nuada to toss the recovered weapon to him. Mazon caught it and attached it to his belt where it normally is. Grull then walked over to the storage locker while giving Nuada a strange look before throwing Ray a pair of tonfas, as well as Ivory a shotgun. The massive teen then pulled out a greatsword befitting his size, as well as a shield and a pair of arm guards. The group of ten then began their search, ending up in a lab holding various mutilated Mutant Grimm, howling out in pain. In a shaded corner rested a cell, with the outline of a person, although something was off. Grull approached the cage and turned on the light using a nearby switch, and the contents made him freeze. Inside is what could only be described as the unholy union of Grimm and Human, with the Human part being a woman in her mid-forties. The creature was wearing what might have been a dress at one point but was reduced to rags. Its entire body was coated in black feathers with the exception of her face, which instead had bones around the ears and scalp. Her arms were less like those of a human and instead were like a Nevermore's wings while her feet with talons. Strangely, the creature's eyes were an emerald green. Looking at the group, she let out what was probably meant to be a scream but ended up being a squak and hid into the cage's corner. Grull promptly ripped the cage's door off and threw it, killing one of the many mutilated Grimm. Grull then embraced the harpy-like creature in a hug, tears running down his face, further terrifying the creature. He then whispered something to it, causing it to start crying and hugged Grull back. After a few somewhat awkward moments for the rest of the group both Grull and the being stood up and exited the cell.

"Mom, who did this to you?" Grull asked the being, revealed to be his mother then.

"I-it was your f-father. After hearing what happened to you he wanted to find out if it could be recreated/ He started testing on normal Grimm and human blood, but each attempt failed. Eventually, he started testing with samples of your blood he had and found that there was something special about yours and my blood that was key in the merging. He then started to test on me, and you can see the results." The Woman explained while pointing to herself at the end. Grull began to shutter in rage.

"WHERE ARE YOU, YOU BASTARD! WHEN I FIND YOU I! WILL! KILL YOU!" Grull shouted at one of the many cameras in the room. The massive teen the stormed out as if he truly knew where to go. Moon-Moon then perked up and ran after Grull after letting out a small growl.

"Well, I guess that means Grull can probably sense negative emotions based on what Moon-Moon just did." Colys said as he, and concurrently the rest of the group, followed the mutant Beowolf. Following the trail of destruction, they ended up behind the raging behemoth as he smashed his way to Hayden's location. After not long, they ended up in front of a large steel door. Grull looked back at the group and motioned to Nuada to help him as he grabbed one side. Grinning, Nuada grabbed onto the other side and the duo practically ripped the door open revealing a large room filled with androids, computers, and various mutant Grimm that looked to be part android. Hayden's face showed up on one of the various TVs, his expression set into a scowl.

"You brats will never get to me. Now Grull, Starling, why don't you two be good pets and get back into your cells." Hayden ordered though Grull ignored it.

"Now I don't know where the hell you are getting off doing this Noir, but I, Colys Q. Duran, will make sure that your crimes against Remnant will not go unpunished!" The boxer all but yelled out, his Aura flaring around him like a dark shroud as a cape made of ice formed on his shoulders.

"Wait a minute. God Damn it! It can't be! Who is your father boy!? Tell me!" Hayden exclaimed ordering/begging for the answer.

"My father is named Merlot Duran. Don't know how you would know him though considering the fact that he isn't from on Remnant." Colys deadpanned.

"I knew it! Capture the boy and the two test subjects, kill the rest." Hayden ordered his forces before cutting the video feed.

"Me and my team will go after Hayden. You take care of his forces, and keep my mother safe." Grull stated as he and team G.R.I.M. ran passed the Androids and Grimm into an adjacent hallway. Glaring forward, Colys formed an Ice paladin and sent it towards the enemy.

"I don't know how this Bastard knows my father, hopefully, Grull can get that information while he beats the shit out of him." Colys said as his construct raged hell against the various metal monstrosities. Shouting in glee, Nuada began to crush the red Androids while dodging the gunfire the new, white variants rained upon him. Increasing his arms to thrice their normal size, he slammed it through the ranks of enemies. Rhydwyn stood off to the side as he flicked on Lament's laser, the beam of pure electricity tearing through the androids like paper. Next to him, Sinikka fired at the mutant Grimm cyborgs, her .50 caliber bullets easily piercing their flesh. Professor Albrecht was to most fantastic of the group, using his semblance to crush the Grimm and Androids in rocky tombs. It wasn't long until they stood alone once more.

"Well, what more do you have to throw at us, you prick?" Nuada shouted out, his voice echoing in the now empty chamber. The ceiling began to shake as it split open, revealing a hidden opening in it. The sound of skittering reached the ears of Team C.R.S.N. before dozens of small, spider-like robots poured out and fell to the ground.

"That's it? I was expecting something larger." Colys said as he began to freeze the constructs or have his ice paladin crush them. However, the small androids pounced onto the ice paladin for a moment before they began to heat up, melting the ice construct after a few moments. "Ok, should have kept my mouth shut." Punching one of the spider androids, Colys noticed the lack of outside damage on the construct. Clenching his fist hard, the noirette began to lay punch after punch into the small construct, resulting in a dent slowly but steadily forming in it until was a nothing more than a sheet of steel. Turning to the next nearest spider droid, Colys was met with it leaping onto his face. Shouting in shock more than pain, the ice manipulator grabbed its sides and ripped the small robot from his face, tearing off a few of its legs in the process. Grinning at the solution, Colys began to rip off its remaining legs, throwing the useless body at another of its kind, crushing it from the force of the throw. Nuada began to stomp on some of the small spider droids as well, culling their numbers quite a bit. It wasn't long until the room grew deathly quiet once more….

 **Blueghast: Well, that was certainly a ride, wasn't it Rage?**

 **Rage: Yes this was a fun crossover chapter.**

 **Blueghast: Wonder how people will react, especially to Colys' father's reveal**

 **Rage: Eh, was to be expected. He is the main character, of course he would have a major plot relation.**

 **Blueghast: I'm just surprised no one did something like this before.**

 **Rage: People probably have, but those stories aren't as popular.**

 **Blueghast: Internet cookie to whoever spots the reference in this chapter though. Not you though Rage. you know what it is.**

 **Rage: You're no fun. Anyways check out my story** _ **Remnant's GRIM Team**_ **to see the other pov of this story.**

 **Blueghast: Anyways, See you all in the next chapter, yadda yadda yadda, stereotypical review begging bullshit.**

 ***Blueghast900 has Signed off.***

 ***Rage721 has Signed off***


	19. Vol 3 Chapter 1

Outside Hayden Noir's Lab

Half an hour later…

Team C.R.S.N., alongside Moon-Moon and Professor Albrecht, stood outside the entrance they came in through, alongside Team G.R.I.M..

"Okay so First off, Hayden is dead." Grull stated.

"Good, good. What about his supposed connections to my father?" Colys questioned, his face unreadable for once.

"I got all of his files on my scroll, so I could give you a copy. It contains everything from his research to his personal journal." Grull said, holding his scroll for emphasis.

"Alright, so seeing as that business is taken care of, how are you all doing?" Nuada asked with a bit of a smirk on his face. Mazon merely rolled his eyes in response, resulting in a bit of a nudge in the ribs from Ivory. The Elephant faunus then turned to the taller brunette.

"We're all good thank you. I hope you didn't have to much trouble with Noir's robots. We caught glimpses of the battle on screens in the room we fought in." Ivory stated with a look of slight worry.

"Heh, you think those scrap heaps were difficult? That was nothing. You should have seen the things we've fought back in Vale." Nuada boasted with a proud smile.

"I can guarantee that what you faced in Vale is nothing in comparison to the horrors of Vacuo. We have super Grimm infused with Dust that shoots laser beams at you. Let me tell you from personal experience, it's not fun." Grull said with a bit of an insane smirk, which was only matched by Colys'.

"Oh, have you faced Dragons made up of bone that shoot out fireballs and their breath can melt flesh?" The ice user challenged, his hands laying on his hips. Mazon went to counter but was cut off when Professor Albrecht walked back to the group.

"Ok, enough with the dick measuring. There's two bullheads coming to get us, one for us and one for you four to take back to Shade." Professor Albrecht stated while looking at the two teams with amusement in his eyes…

Amity Colosseum

A few weeks later…

"Come on, Colys! You're going to miss R.W.B.Y.'s match!" Nuada shouted from the end of a dimly-lit hallway leading outside, the mentioned noirette holding two large tubs of popcorn.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. These are surprisingly heavy considering the fact that its popcorn." Colys joked as he passed one of the tubs to his partner when he caught up, the duo exiting the tunnel into the stands, the cheering of the crowds hitting them as they looked for the rest of their team, spotting Rhydwyn and Sinikka a few rows away, Rhydwyn waving a fair bit enthusiastically while Sinikka offered a small smile and nod.

"So, how's the fight going so far?" Colys asked the pair as he sat down, offering the tub to Rhydwyn.

"Good, Blake just eliminated one of the members of team A.B.R.N." Rhydwyn said as he grabbed a small handful of the offered popcorn.

"And I missed it? Should have gone faster." Colys muttered as he slumped back in his seat, watching as Weiss trapped the two male members of team A.B.R.N. in a ball of ice. "Huh, Ice-queen decided to copy my semblance in a way."

"I mean, I guess she did." Sinikka commented for once. Team C.R.S.N. continued to watch the battle, which concluded with Yang knocking the remaining members of team A.B.R.N. out in one punch.

"So, that was fast." Colys said as he stood up, stretching a bit after placing his tub of popcorn down on his seat.

"It doesn't help that you wasted half the match getting that popcorn, which you hardly touched!" Rhydwyn chastised the ice user who gave him a deadpan.

"Listen, when it comes to watching fights, I need a good tub of popcorn to truly enjoy it." Colys rebutted, getting in Rhydwyn's face. "Now, who wants to go get some ramen?"

"Really Colys? And what are you going to do with the popcorn you just bought?" Rhydwyn asked, before noticing Colys literally dumping the entire bucket into his mouth.

"You were saying?" Colys said with a smirk, before walking away. "Now come on, Ramen time." the ice-user lead them to a small stand and noticed a familiar set of faces. "Hey, R.W.B.Y., J.N.P.R.! I was wondering if we would run into you guys." Sitting at the stand, Team C.R.S.N. quickly ordered their meals before turning to the other two teams present.

"You guys ready for your match soon?" Rhydwyn asked Team J.N.P.R. as he waited for his Ramen.

"Of course we are! We have a World Renowned Fighter, Ren is basically a Ninja, I can bench 5 of me, and Jaune!" Nora said with a fair bit of enthusiasm.

"Well, I wish you the best of luck then. We're right after you guys, so that is going to be a difficult match to be on par with." Nuada told his fellow hammer user as he fiddled with his prosthetic hand, checking for any last-minute repairs that might be needed. "Well, our meal should be out any time soon, if the smell is any indication." As those words left Nuada's Mouth, the Shopkeeper came out with 12 bowls of Ramen with various toppings…

Amity Colosseum

An hour later...

Standing in the center of the arena, Team C.R.S.N. stared off their opponents, a familiar set of faces in the form of Team G.R.I.M., though Grull was missing.

"Team C.R.S.N. of Beacon, versus Team G.R.I.M. of Shade. Let's see what kind of terrain they are fighting in today." Came the voice of Doctor Oobleck from the announcer's box as the terrain selector cycled quickly overhead, slowing down to reveal a set of dunes in yellow on G.R.I.M.'s side and a grey-scaled cityscape on C.R.S.N.'s. "Well, it looks like Team G.R.I.M. has the home field advantage with the Desert Biome while Team C.R.S.N. has the Urban Environment to work with." As this was said, the respective biomes were raised from down below, revealing a clearly arid desert on team G.R.I.M.'s side, but what was inside the Desert shocked everyone watching.

"Is that a Petra Gigas?!"

 **Blueghast: Hey everyone, sorry for it being such a long time without posting, and this chapter being as short as it is. I guess my writer's block has really begun to catch up with me, huh? I mainly wanted to get to Volume 3, so that I would have a fair bit of an easier time as I both have canon to work with, and Rage and I have this section of the story planned out more than any other parts. All I plan to reveal is don't expect everything to go as it did in canon. As for the situation on the war front you may-or-may-not have last seen me in if you follow Erza's Brother, well I'm talking to you from within what I call a Time Bubble. I can't actually affect the world outside it, and I'm the only being able to be inside it. Think of it as a controlled version of The World. Anyways, I'll see you guys in probably a few more months!**

 _*Blueghast 900 has signed off*_


End file.
